Warriors: The Island Clans
by The Twitcherz
Summary: Four Clans, living undetected on an island. Two of them, warring over a piece of hunting ground. Their only hope is a prophecy that promises the rebirth of a cat who died to save them moons ago, and coming death. Can Seapaw and Goldenhawk save the Clans?
1. Introduction and Allegiances

**WARRIORS: THE ISLAND CLANS**

Far away from ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan, far beyond the Tribe of Rushing Water, lives a group of cats as old as time. For ages, they have lived undetected on an island in the Pacific Ocean. These cats live strictly by the code of tooth, claw and compassion, lain down by their warrior ancestors, IslandClan, uncountable moons ago. At every full moon, they meet in harmony at the Meteorplace, which is a giant meteor in a valley in the middle of the four territories. The four Clans believe that their warrior ancestors first came to the Island on this meteor. The territory is quite different amongst the Island. In the north, forests and meadows are present, and all cats who live there rely on stealth and thick undergrowth to catch prey. In the west, there is a collection of rocks. The cats who live there believe that their ancestors complained to IslandClan about the flat, desolate moorland, so IslandClan sent them an earthquake to give them a rocky shoreline and moors full of prey who hide in gullys. In the south, there are dark caves and tunnels. Legend has it, the caves were formed by the tears of IslandClan. In the east, a gulf cuts deeply into the island, and coral formations are deep within it. Prey is plentiful in the coral reefs.

The four Clans are:

**MeadowClan**, the Clan that lives in the burrows of old predators and hunts for forest prey. MeadowClan borders StoneClan and CoralClan.

**StoneClan**, the Clan that lives in the gullys of the rocks along the shore, hunting mostly voles. StoneClan borders MeadowClan and CaveClan.

**CaveClan**, the Clan that lives high in the dark caves of the island, and hunt for birds of prey. CaveClan borders CoralClan and StoneClan.

**CoralClan**, the Clan that lives on the peninsula of the island, who hunt for fish that live in the coral formations. CoralClan borders MeadowClan and CaveClan.

The Island Clans work a lot like the Clans of the lake, except for a few minor differences.  
1.) The warrior code is known as the **CODE OF TOOTH, CLAW, AND COMPASSION**.  
2.) Warriors are known as **PROTECTORS** - protectors of their Clans, their beliefs and the code of tooth, claw, and compassion.  
3.) Apprentices are known as **LEARNERS**- trainees to become protectors.  
4.) Mentors are known as **TRAINERS**- trainers of the learners.  
5.) Medicine cats are known as **HEALING CATS** - they use herbs to heal cats and interpret signs of IslandClan.  
6.) Queens are known as **KIT-BEARERS**.  
7. Leaders are known as **RULERS**.  
8. Deputies are known as **DELEGATES**.  
9. Elders are known as **VETERANS**.  
10. The seasons are **BIRD RETURN** (summer, when birds migrate to the island), **STORM** (fall, when hurricanes and tsunamis most often occur), **LOW TIDE** (winter, when fish are harder to catch off the shore because of the cooler temperatures), and **FLOWERING** (spring when flowers burst forth on the tropical trees).  
11. The Gatherings are called **MEETINGS**, and they are held at **METEORPLACE**.  
12. The place like the Moonstone and the Moonpool is a small tunnel that leads to a stone shaped like a cat. The healing cats lay down beside the stone cat to share dreams with IslandClan, which they have dubbed, **THE PROTECTOR.  
**13. The warrior ancestors of the four Clans are called **IslandClan**.

* * *

**Allegiances**

* * *

**MEADOWCLAN**

RULER: **Sandstar**- small white tom with light ginger stripes and green eyes

_Learner, Seapaw_

DELEGATE: **Tornadostorm- **dark gray tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

HEALING CAT: **Acacialeaf**- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Learner, Mangrovepaw_

PROTECTORS:

**Heronwing- **dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and amber eyes

_Learner, Mudpaw_

**Morningfrost-** light silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Dovefeather- **long-haired white she-cat with green eyes

_Learner, Duskpaw_

**Nighthawk- **big black tom with amber eyes

**Falconclaw- **long-haired light ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Snailstripe-** light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Twisterclaw- **small gray tabby tom with green eyes

_Learner, Typhoonpaw_

LEARNERS:

**Seapaw**- small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Mangrovepaw- **very small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Mudpaw-** dark brown tabby tom with light golden eyes

**Duskpaw- **big ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Typhoonpaw**- long-haired light gray tom with blue eyes

KIT-BEARERS:

**Fernleaf- **dark gray she-cat with green eyes  
(Kits: Sleetkit, Tumblekit, Dolphinkit)

VETERANS:

**Bluefire- **smoky gray, almost blue, tom with fierce orange eyes

**Yarrowfur- **light ginger tabby she-cat with one eye missing

* * *

**STONECLAN**

RULER: **Wavestar**- huge light gray tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

DELEGATE: **Cricketsong- **sleek black tom with a white blaze on his nose and green eyes

_Learner, Thunderpaw_

HEALING CAT: **Yellowfinch-** light ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes

PROTECTORS:

**Sandywhiskers- **light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Learner, Rockpaw_

**Conchshell- **long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes

**Sharktooth- **light gray tom with sharp fangs and amber eyes

_Learner, Tidepaw_

**Lobsterclaw- **big dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

_Learner, Coconutpaw_

**Oceanwave- **dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Stormfire-** long-haired light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

LEARNERS:

**Thunderpaw- **light ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Rockpaw-** dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Tidepaw- **small gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Coconutpaw- **small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

KIT-BEARERS:

**Leafstone- **small tortoisheshell she-cat with amber eyes  
(Kits: Earthkit, Fogkit)

VETERANS:

**Lizardclaw- **old gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Forestfire- **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**CAVECLAN**

RULER: **Lightningstar- **big white she-cat with gray splotches and golden eyes

_Learner, Violetpaw_

DELEGATE: **Ravenstreak- **small white tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes

_Learner, Ashenpaw_

HEALING CAT: **Mysticlight- **small light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

_Learner, **Cirruscloud**- _small long-haired white she-cat with one blue eye, one green eye

PROTECTOR:

**Timberclaw- **huge dark brown tabby tom with a long scar along his flank and amber eyes

_Learner, Pricklepaw_

**Shadowflame- **small black she-cat with fiery orange eyes

**Nightwave- **big dark gray, almost black, tabby tom with green eyes

**Siegefire- **dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Learner, Fallingpaw_

**Frosthawk- **pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornfrost- **light gray, almost white, tabby tom with gray eyes

**Windrunner- **dark brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

LEARNERS:

**Violetpaw- **long-haired white she-cat with violet eyes

**Ashenpaw- **very light gray tom with dark blue eyes

**Pricklepaw- **light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Fallingpaw- **small black she-cat with golden eyes

KIT-BEARERS:

**Nightbreeze- **black she-cat with golden eyes  
(Kits: Lightkit)

VETERANS:

**Missingfur- **old gray tom with some of his back fur burned off

* * *

**CORALCLAN**

RULER: **Twilightstar- **small white she-cat with gray splotches on her back and green eyes

DELEGATE: **Cliffstorm- **brown tom with smoky black tabby stripes and amber eyes

_Learner, Rainpaw_

HEALING CAT: **Goldenhawk- **handsome golden-brown tabby tom with a white streak down his chest and deep amber eyes

PROTECTORS:

**Icewhisker- **silver tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

_Learner, Shadowpaw_

**Breezeclaw- **very small white she-cat with blue eyes

**Sunstrike- **dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Learner, Riverpaw_

**Stormywind- **dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Whispersong- **small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Learner, Branchpaw_

**Ragingfire-** huge dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

LEARNERS:

**Rainpaw- **blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Shadowpaw- **small black tom with amber eyes

**Riverpaw-** light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Branchpaw- **dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

KIT-BEARERS:

**Gentlebreeze- **light gray she-cat with blue eyes  
(Kits: Pelicankit, Littlekit, Featherkit)

VETERANS:

**Planktonclaw- **old light brown tabby tom with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**

* * *

**

* * *

A single star twinkled in a green-gray sky. Though it was early morning, the sky was hidden behind the thick clouds, looming and ominous. Every once in a while a bird's call would wrack through the skyline, followed shortly by the form of the bird – normally a blackbird, causing it to appear very apprehensive and foreboding – streak across the dark sky. The star was even fading from amongst the sky, making the morning dawn far more impressive and angry. 

And in the pale morning glow of the hidden sun, a small white tom prowled forth from his den, which was a burrow under the roots of palm trees. He felt the warm sand touch his paws, although the sand was not quite unbearable to the touch yet. At a closer glance, the tom was not quite white, but he had light ginger stripes along his body, darknening the most around his tail. He set his fierce emerald gaze upon the foreboding clouds, which gathered above. The light-colored tomcat, almost the color of sand itself, let a small sigh escape his nostrils. He prayed for rain, for a storm, for it had not stormed in a quarter moon. Even though the island on which he lived was surrounded by water on all sides, his Clan - MeadowClan - could die of thirst if IslandClan did not stop this drought they felt it necessary to punish all of the Clans with.

The tomcat tensed, every hair on his pelt prickled, as his ears caught the sound of pawsteps, neat and nervous, approaching him from the healing cat's den, another burrow underneath the roots of trees. A pair of ocean-blue eyes glinted in the sickly morning light, and the sandy-colored tom visibly relaxed as he recognized who they belonged to. The small cat gave his chest fur a couple of quick licks, trying to hide how easily she had scared him.

"Acacialeaf," The white tom greeted the other cat, his deep, commanding voice rumbling throughout the eerily-quiet camp. Acacialeaf, named for her pelt like the leaves of an acacia tree in Storm season, The other cat, called Acacialeaf, did not seem to hear him, her light brown fur bristling and her deep blue eyes wide with terror. The white tom's leaf-green eyes widened with alarm, and he pressed his flank to hers, steadying her as she took deep, gasping breaths. He did not press her for answers as she fixed her gaze, stark with terror, upon the darkening sky. Finally, she tore her cerulean pools from it and turned to look at the white-and-ginger tom, who tilted his head questioningly to one side, sweeping his striped tail along his healing cat's flank in comfort.

"I fear," Acacialeaf panted, her muscles trembling and her eyes unblinking. She tried again, "Sandstar, I fear...I fear..." The tom called Sandstar felt his neck fur rise in fear of the unknown, and he flattened his ears to his head, ginger tail lashing in anticipation of his healing cat's words.

"Is it a sign from IslandClan?" Sandstar asked, his voice hardly more than a whisper. His sand-colored pelt quivered in fear, and he added, "Have they shown us any hope of survival?" Acacialeaf did not respond right away, only stared deep into his dark green eyes. The light brown tabby twitched her whiskers, tail swishing in clear agitation.

"I fear...I fear that the future of MeadowClan seems bleak," Acacialeaf murmured, her voice softer than a trickle of water across pebbles. Sandstar's green eyes flew wide with alarm, but he did not interuppt her as she continued, "IslandClan has indeed spoken to me tonight, and I fear for what they have told me."

Sandstar dug his claws into the earth, feeling comforted by gripping the soft dirt. This was not what he had hoped to hear from his healing cat. His Clan had endured moons upon moons of constant famine, drought, storms, and war, especially war, war against CoralClan. Twilightstar, the ruler of CoralClan, under the influence of her new delegate, Cliffstorm, was acting ruthlessly, trying constantly to expand her territory into MeadowClan and wipe out inferior cats. He had been praying feverently to IslandClan for an answer, for an end to all of this needless bloodshed of his protectors. And now, IslandClan told him that there was no hope?

"**_The protector's blood will be spilled, and the water who drowns the bird will bring storms to wash away his blood,_**" Acacialeaf meowed, her voice soft as she recited the prophecy of IslandClan. Her eyes were gentle and calm now, like the waves of the ocean in the eye of a hurricane. Sandstar stared at her in complete alarm.

"But surely that is not a prophecy of hope!" Sandstar spat angrily, his hackles raised and his neck fur bristling in fury. How _could _IslandClan bring even more destruction to his already-suffering Clan? "Haven't we suffered enough?"

The white-and-ginger ruler turned, his legs stiff and rigid, and stalked angrily away from his healing cat, tail lashing in frustration. Acacialeaf stared helplessly after him, her blue eyes wide with distress. But inside her, the storm of despair in her heart was calming. She knew that before there was peace, there had to be suffering, and IslandClan had promised MeadowClan peace. The light brown tabby she-cat let out a small purr, the first time she had in moons, and turned to her den, to go and mix poultices that the protectors of MeadowClan would soon need. Just as surely as the sun would set in the evening, this suffering, too, would pass.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will start off the sequence of POVs.  
I believe there will be...3 POVs.  
I'll give you a hint!  
Two of the POVs are in MeadowClan.  
One of them is in CoralClan.  
And one of them is Tornadostorm, the delegate of MeadowClan!  
So, what do you think? R&R, please!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

* * *

**SEAPAW**

Sea-blue eyes flickered open slowly, the strong sunlight creaking into her eyelids from the entrance of the small cave. The cave had been created over countless moons, the wind slowly eroding a hollow in the rock. The cerulean eyes belonged to a small silver tabby she-cat, who slowly rose to her paws, shaking the scraps of moss from her fur. She jumped, tail bristling, at the sound of a loud snore next to her, but relaxed as she gazed down at a big ginger tabby tomcat. The silver queen let a small smile cross her muzzle as she looked fondly at her brother, Duskpaw. They had been assigned trainers only the night before, and she was looking forward to their first day of training. The dark ginger tom looked peacefully content, obviously in the middle of a good dream. The young female saw two cats, one a dark brown tabby and the other with longer, light gray fur, further back in the learners' den, curled up together in a deep sleep, and recognized Mudpaw and Typhoonpaw, the sons of Dovefeather and Tornadostorm.

The silver she-cat turned her attention back to her dozing brother and swept her long tail, on which the stripes grew lighter and lighter until they appeared almost white at the tip, along her brother's flank soothingly, trying to wake her brother in a friendly way. Duskpaw blinked open his soft amber eyes, confusion clouding them.

"Duskpaw," The silver tabby mewed gently, her voice barely able to contain her excitement, "It's our first day as learners! We should go find our trainers!"

The ginger tom's golden eyes lit up with excitement, and he sprang to his paws, shaking the scraps of moss from his fur like his sister had just moments ago. He let out a purr that rivaled that of an IslandClan cat, and his red tabby tail swished with anticipation.

"I thought it was a dream, Seapaw," Duskpaw purred happily, his chin held high in pride, "It feels too good to be true! I can't believe that we're going to be protectors soon!" The silver tabby, Seapaw, let out a soft purr of amusement, closing her blue eyes for which she was named in happiness.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Duskpaw," A new voice, lower and more mature, sounded from farther back in the learners' den. Both siblings turned to see a pair of friendly blue eyes staring at them, "It's only your first day as a learner, and you must devote many moons of loyal service as a learner before you will become a protector of MeadowClan."

"Hello, Typhoonpaw," Seapaw meowed politely, dipping her head to the much elder learner. Typhoonpaw and his brother, Mudpaw, were the sons of two very respected protectors of the Clan; Dovefeather, who was the fastest cat in MeadowClan, and Tornadostorm, who was the delegate and would take over as ruler when Sandstar passed on into IslandClan. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but you two were mewling loud enough to wake all the prey in the forest!" Seapaw felt a jolt of guilt in her stomach, until she noticed that Typhoonpaw's dark blue eyes were friendly. The long-haired light-gray tom prodded his brother, Mudpaw, with a front paw, meowing, "Come on, you're being lazier than Bluefire, and she just got over whitecough." Mudpaw murmured something inaudible, but rose to his paws, too.

Seapaw dipped her silver head politely to the two brothers, and padded out of the learner's den, her pawsteps quick and soundless. She squinted her ocean-blue eyes as the sun streamed down, making her silver pelt shine even more. She noticed three cats slipping through a small tunnel in the thick brambles that surrounded the camp, and recognized Tornadostorm, the delegate of MeadowClan, who had a very dark gray tabby pelt with neatly groomed white paws, returning with the dawn patrol. His yellow eyes had a worried expression as he exchanged a few words with Falconclaw, Seapaw's father, who was about to leave on the sunhigh patrol with Snailstripe and Nighthawk. Seapaw tilted her head to the side, puzzled as to what could worry the young delegate so much this early in the morning, but was distracted a moment later by the arrival of Sandstar.

He was a powerful looking cat, despite his rather small size, for his muscles were lean and rippled under his white pelt, which had several ginger tabby stripes. His green eyes blazed with a certain confidence, and Seapaw always felt like a mewling kit next to her ruler. She had been very puzzled when Sandstar had announced yesterday evening that he would be her trainer. Rulers hardly ever trained learners that were not kits of the deputies or their own, so she had been wondering what she did to deserve such an excellent trainer.

"Good morning, Seapaw," The light tabby meowed in his low voice. Seapaw felt her stomach twist in slight discomfort; she was not quite used to making small talk with her ruler, who played such an important part in the history of her Clan. "How was the learners' den?"

"I-It was quite comfortable, thank you, Sandstar," The silver tabby stammered, silently cursing herself for stumbling on her words. You sound like a mousebrain! She yowled at herself inwardly. Sandstar, however, let out a light purr, his sand-colored tail curling up in amusement.

"Relax, Seapaw, you'll be fine," The light-colored tomcat briefly touched his tail to the learner's pelt. "Today, I'm going to show you the boundaries and the key parts of our territory. Does that sound all right?"

"Does that sound all right?" Seapaw repeated, her voice squeaking like a kit's in her excitement. "That sounds better than all right!" Sandstar gave her a brief nod of approval, and took off in a quick jog towards the bramble tunnel. Seapaw had not been expecting to leave so soon, and she found she had to run to keep up with her trainer. Sandstar glanced over his shoulder several times to see if she could keep up as they ran through the undergrowth. Seapaw gazed all around her as she sprinted through the forests that gave their Clan its name. The trees stretched high into the skies towards IslandClan, their warrior ancestors. She could not help but feel a sense of awe as she realized that her warrior ancestors had once run through this same forest. The two MeadowClan cats continued to run past the trees and into the meadows, where, Seapaw had heard from the elders, most of their favored prey, voles, were found. Seapaw felt her muscles begin to ache, for she had never been allowed to run like this in the camp as a kit. Sandstar came to a sudden halt along a meadow, and Seapaw noticed how tense he was, every hair on his pelt alert for danger. For a moment, she thought she saw a flash of fear in his emerald eyes, but she thought she must have imagined it, for he seemed to appear braver than ever now, padding confidently towards the edge of the tall grasses.

"Come here, Seapaw, and sniff the air," Her ruler mewed very quietly, and she approached him with silent pawsteps. The silver tabby parted her jaw and let the scent drift in, and was surprised that it smelled so unforgiving and harsh. The smell was vaguely familiar, obviously a Clan cat, but the scent seemed to carry more of a salty, sea-like taste to it.

She scrunched up her nose at the unfamiliar scent, and Sandstar added, "This is the border with CoralClan. Once, CoralClan and MeadowClan were allied closely, but then the delegate, Runningstream, was killed in a battle against us. We were fighting to keep the small pond, called Fishingpond, that is further down along this border. Fishingpond has always belong to MeadowClan, but CoralClan has always desired to expand their territory to find another fishing place. CoralClan hunts mostly for fish in the huge pond near their camp, or so I'm told. Anyways, Twilightstar never quite forgave us for the way Runningstream died, and her new delegate, Cliffstorm, is much more violent, and determined to avenge Runningstream by claiming the Fishingpond. Twilighstar has declared war on us until we give up the Fishingpond, and they've been fishing here if we don't send constant patrols to watch the Fishingpond."

Suddenly, the worried look on Tornadostorm's face and the tense, nervous way that all of the protectors of MeadowClan seemed to carry themselves became clear. Seapaw gazed at Sandstar with a puzzled expression in her sea-blue eyes, her own silver pelt now prickling with apprehension.

"But why? How could Cliffstorm ignore the code of tooth, claw, and compassion, and even begin to think that IslandClan would approve of war?" Seapaw mewed, tilting her head questioningly as she noticed a gleam of surprise in Sandstar's green eyes.

"Well, quite frankly, I don't care if IslandClan approves," Seapaw spun around, her hackles raised and her silver pelt bristling as she gazed into a pair of unfriendly amber eyes. She hissed angrily as she recognized the brown pelt with smoky black tabby stripes, but inside her heart sank as she recognized Cliffstorm, the delegate of CoralClan. And he was leaping right at her, claws unsheathed, ready to rip at her silver tabby fur.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue? R&R, please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Deja Vu

**

* * *

**

**Tornadostorm**

The night sky twinkled overhead, shedding its unearthly moonlight down upon the acacia trees. Through the undergrowth, two cats slipped silently through the trees, their pawsteps soundless and their pelts gleaming with the starlight. Above them, the sun began to dip above the horizon. One of the cats halted and waved his tail for the other to stop, his dark gray tabby pelt glistening in the pre-dawn moonlight. His white paws were clean, and his golden eyes glowed with a sort of arrogance that could either make you respect him or feel as if he were the most annoying cat on the whole island.

"What is it, Tornadostorm?" A light silver tabby she-cat addressed the gray tabby softly, her pelt bristling with apprehension. Her sea-blue eyes had a hunted look in them, as did all of the protectors of MeadowClan in these harsh days. "Do you scent CoralClan again?"

Tornadostorm regarded her with calm amber eyes, his white tail-tip twitching in approval. The silver tabby was a brave protector of the Clan, and she had volunteered to go on the pre-dawn patrol even though she had only left the nursery yesterday, when her kits, Seapaw and Duskpaw, had been given trainers. MeadowClan was lucky to have her, for the recent declaration of war on MeadowClan by CoralClan meant two extra patrols, and all of the protectors and learners were exhausted.

"No, Morningfrost," He replied, although his eyes still carried the hunted look. "I was just thinking about how much needless blood will be shed by the time this war is over." To his surprise, Morningfrost stretched her muzzle to touch his, her round blue eyes wide with sympathy. Morningfrost rarely displayed affection for any cat other than her mate, Falconclaw, and her two kits, Duskpaw and Seapaw. Although no cat doubted that she cared deeply for her Clan, she had a rather sharp tongue that was sometimes apparent in her daughter, Seapaw.

"Are you worried for Dovefeather and your kits?" The question caught Tornadostorm off-guard, but it felt like thorn-sharp claws of pain were shredding his heart. Less than four moons ago, he, Sandstar, and Dovefeather had been patrolling the Fishingpond, when a patrol of CoralClan protectors had ambushed them. To his horror, his learner, Stonepaw, had followed them, and Tornadostorm had been forced to watch his learner be heartlessly murdered by Cliffstorm, the CoralClan delegate. Stonepaw had been a lot like Torandostorm to look at; a dark gray tabby pelt, with amber eyes. Tornadostorm shut his golden eyes, remembering as he had watched the life leave his learner's eyes. Stonepaw had not just been Tornadostorm's learner; he had been his son.

"How could I not be? After what happened to Stonepaw?" Tornadostorm hissed crossly, shaking his pelt as if his pain were droplets of water that would scatter. Morningfrost let out a sympathetic murmur of agreement, and the two continued to patrol the Fishingpond. Tornadostorm could not stop thinking of his son, and how he had wanted nothing more than to prove to his father, and the delegate, that he could be a protector of MeadowClan. And now he was dead, gone forever. In silence, the two protectors of MeadowClan watched with alert eyes, every muscle in their bodies tense for an attack.

Suddenly, Tornadostorm heard pawsteps, and he sprang to his ivory paws, hackles raised. Out of nowhere, a cat sprang at him, claws ripping at his gray tabby fur. Tornadostorm struggled underneath the huge tom, and gazed up into his attacker's eyes. It was a CoralClan learner, almost a protector by the size of him. He was a dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown stripes, and his blue eyes glittered cruelly down at the MeadowClan delegate. Tornadostorm heard Morningfrost screech in alarm, and out of the corner of his amber eyes he saw the silver tabby taking on Ragingfire, a huge dark brown tabby tom, and Twilightstar herself, who was a small white she-cat with gray splotches. His heart sank, realizing that they were outnumbered.

Tornadostorm let a furious hiss as the learner tore at his belly. The delegate went limp, pretending that he was unconcious. The CoralClan learner let out a yowl of triumph that was cut short as Tornadostorm leapt up, knocking the learner backwards. The learner fell hard, and did not move. Tornadostorm peered down at the dark brown tabby, wondering if he was pulling a trick. Then he saw the blood pouring out of a gash on the learner's head. All of a sudden, Ragingfire was beside the learner, nudging him in hopes of waking him. Tornadostorm saw as the learner took a gasping breath, and lay still, the life fading from his dark blue eyes.

"No, Branchpaw, no, wake up!" Ragingfire prodded the dead learner with his paw. Branchpaw did not move. Morningfrost let go of Twilightstar, who was screeching in pain as the silver tabby tore her claws down her flanks, and slowly padded over next to Tornadostorm, who was staring in complete shock at the dead tomcat.

"Ragingfire, he's gone," Twilightstar mewed, her voice showing the slightest bit of remorse, which was odd for the ruthless leader. Ragingfire whipped his head around, his amber eyes burning with disbelief.

"No, he's not dead! He's just hurt, send for Goldenhawk!" Ragingfire mewed, his voice becoming more shrill and desperate as the learner still did not move. "Twilightstar, he can't be dead! He's my son!" Tornadostorm felt his heart plummet to the tips of his white paws. He had done to Ragingfire what Cliffstorm had done to him. Except...Tornadostorm had not meant to kill him. Twilighstar placed her white-and-gray tail gently on the dark brown tabby's shoulder in sympathy, though her hate-filled green eyes were fixed on Tornadostorm. Tornadostorm bowed his gray tabby head, feeling once more the pain of this pointless war. It was like losing Stonepaw all over again.

"I'm sorry," Tornadostorm choked, his throat hoarse and grief flooding him like the highest tides of the ocean. Hadn't his own son been about to become a protector before he was killed? And now, Branchpaw would never know the joys of being a protector for his Clan. It didn't matter that he would have been an enemy protector. Tornadostorm had killed him, and he would never forget it. "I didn't...I didn't mean to."

"He's dead," Twilightstar repeated in a softer voice, her green eyes flashing as Morningfrost padded up to Tornadostorm and pushed her flank against his defensively.

"You killed my son, and I'll kill you!" Ragingfire suddenly sprang to his paws, claws unsheathed, and he bared his teeth at Tornadostorm. Twilightstar leapt in front of Tornadostorm, her hackles raised warningly as she stood in the way of her CoralClan protector.

"No. This will be dealt with another day," The small CoralClan ruler meowed, her eyes flashing as she glared at the two MeadowClan protectors. Tornadostorm knew that she meant her threat. Ragingfire sank to his paws, letting out a low moan of grief. Twilightstar gently nudged her protector to his paws, and Tornadostorm felt a small glow of admiration for the ruler for being so sympathetic to the grieving father. Although, he didn't quite understand why she would be so caring, when every cat knew that she and her delegate were cruel and bloodthirsty cats. Ragingfire turned away, his tabby tail drooping as he picked up his son's scruff between his teeth and began to drag him back into his own territory. Twilightstar paused for a moment, her emerald eyes full of rage, before turning to follow her protector and the dead learner.

Tornadostorm turned away silently, his dark gray tail drooping in grief. He thought he heard Morningfrost calling his name, but he did not hear her, only trudged on silently through the undergrowth. He raised his golden eyes to the sky, the sun now visible and the stars of IslandClan gone. He wondered if there was one more star now, for Branchpaw, and he felt a tide of sadness wash over his tired heart.

When they reached the small tunnel in the brambles and thorns that guarded the MeadowClan camp, he turned to face Morningfrost. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness, and he felt a rush of gratitude to the silver protector for understanding his need to be silent. However, he needed to be strong for his Clan now. He was their delegate, and he might even be their ruler someday.

"We should tell Falconclaw's patrol to be alert for CoralClan around the Fishingpond," Tornadostorm mewed in a brisk, commanding voice, not allowing his sadness to overtake him. Morningfrost nodded, her beautiful silver pelt shining silver under the rising sun, and they padded through the small tunnel, the thick branches of the bramble brushing against their pelts. Falconclaw, a long-haired light ginger tabby, was waiting for them right inside of the camp. Snailstripe, a light brown tabby she-cat, and Nighthawk, a big black tom, were with him. Morningfrost let out a small purr and twined her silver tail with Falconclaw's; he was her mate, and the father of Seapaw and Duskpaw. Tornadostorm immediately plunged into the story of the CoralClan attack, and how Branchpaw had lost his life.

"So make sure you keep an eye out for any CoralClan cats, all right?" The dark gray tabby tom finished, his ivory tail-tip twitching in anxiety. The three protectors nodded swiftly, their eyes gleaming with the prospect of a battle. "All right, off you go, then."

As they watched the three protectors disappear through the bramble tunnel, Morningfrost glanced at her light paws, seeming as if she wanted to tell him something. Tornadostorm nodded encouragingly, and the protector let out a sigh.

"I was just wondering..." Morningfrost whispered quietly, her eyes on her kit, Seapaw, who was prancing out of the learners' den. "Has Sandstar or Acacialeaf had some kind of sign from IslandClan? About when this war might end?"

Tornadostorm stiffened, trying to hide the flash of alarm that blazed in his amber eyes. It had been only last night when Sandstar had called him into his den, and told him that Acacialeaf, their healing cat, had heard from IslandClan for the first time in seasons. Sandstar had then proceeded to tell him of the new prophecy.

"The Protector's blood will be spilled, and the water that drowns the bird will bring storms to wash away his blood," The sand-colored ruler had recited, his leaf-green eyes sparkling with awe. Tornadostorm had tiltled his gray tabby head questioningly, his spine tingling with fear and his heart calm knowing that IslandClan had not abandoned them.

"Does this mean...the Protector will be reborn?" Tornadostorm's voice was barely more than a whisper. The Protector was a stone statue of a cat who had brought peace after wars had broken out between all four Clans countless moons ago. The Protector had died in the battle, and left a stone statue in a tunnel near the Meteorplace. The four healing cats of those warring Clans had touched their noses to the statue of the Protector, and they spoke with IslandClan, who told them to end the war. The war ended, and the memory of the Protector lived on. Sandstar nodded, his light ginger tabby tail swishing in excitement.

"I think I am right in assuming you have wondered why I chose to be the trainer of Seapaw, an ordinary kit?" The MeadowClan ruler meowed, catching Tornadostorm off-guard. All of MeadowClan had speculated why he would want to mentor such an ordinary kit of no unique bloodline. Sandstar had meowed, "Look at her eyes. They are the color of the seas, of water. I think she is a cat in the prophecy."

And on that mysterious note, Sandstar had flicked his tail, sending him out of his den. Tornadostorm had not gotten a chance to look at Seapaw until this moment, when Morningfrost had asked him of any news. Tornadostorm noticed Seapaw watching him, and he gazed deeply into her blue eyes. They were not just blue, but green, and they seemed to match the ocean itself. The delegate let out a gasp of shock, and turned to Morningfrost, who gazed at him with hope in her dark blue eyes.

"Yes," Tornadostorm murmured, and he saw Morningfrost's eyes light up with hope. The dark gray tabby licked a white forepaw, and he stared at Seapaw, who took off after her trainer, Sandstar, through the bramble tunnel. "And I think your daughter might save us all."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? R&R please, I really need to know what you all think! Constructive criticism would really help!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Silent Learner

**

* * *

**

* * *

**SEAPAW**

Seapaw had no time to think as the delegate of CoralClan leapt right at her. She quickly moved to the left, and felt only his powerful shoulders crash against her silver flanks. She whipped around and lashed out with a front paw, claws unsheathed to rip at Cliffstorm's fur. Cliffstorm ducked quickly and rammed into her with his shoulders. Dazed, Seapaw felt a flash of admiration for his speed, but anger pulsed through her paws at the thought of an enemy protector invading her territory! Sea-blue eyes full of rage, she let out a furious hiss and leapt to her paws, racing straight towards him. She noticed that his weight was shifted to the right, so she feinted running to the right and sprang to the left at the last moment, when Cliffstorm had leapt to his left. Caught by surprise, she knocked him over completely, where he lay dazed for a moment. His hesitance lasted only a heartbeat, but it was enough. Seapaw sprang onto Cliffstorm, sinking her sharp claws into his belly fur. She felt his blood well around her claws as he let out a bloodcurdling yowl. The silver tabby pushed Cliffstorm's brown muzzle into the dirt.

"Don't let me catch you on MeadowClan territory again, understood?" Seapaw hissed, blood pounding in her ears. She spoke not just for herself, but for the honor of her entire Clan. Cliffstorm spat angrily, his black tabby tail lashing furiously. "Did you hear me, foxdung?"

"Understood," Cliffstorm growled, his mouth full of dirt and his golden eyes gleaming with hatred. Seapaw loosened her tight grip on his brown belly fur, and for a moment she feared he would attack her again. But Sandstar came to her shoulder, his green eyes glistening and his hackles raised threateningly, and Cliffstorm merely spat again before turning tail and running back to his own territory.

Seapaw suddenly felt exhausted, her scratches burning and her muscles aching from where Cliffstorm had crashed into her. The small silver tabby sank to her paws, and she felt her head spinning. She gazed up at her trainer, whose leaf-green eyes were shining like she had never seen them before.

"Well fought, Seapaw!" Sandstar purred, his white tail swishing so fast that the light ginger stripes were not visible. Seapaw felt her paws prickle with embarrassment, but she held her chin high, her chest puffed out in pride. She had never seen the MeadowClan ruler look so proud, and her embarrassment increased as he added, "Cliffstorm is a very seasoned warrior. IslandClan must have been fighting on your side in order for you to beat such a strong warrior!"

Was she imagining the onimous glow in his emerald eyes? Seapaw tilted her slender head to the side quizically, but if he had noticed her confusion, he ignored it. The silver tabby glanced at her paws, not wanting to meet her ruler's eyes. Why had Cliffstorm seemed so angry with MeadowClan? Was it just the normal hositility of the delegate, or did something else happen?

"Thank you, Sandstar. But why didn't you help me?" Seapaw asked her leader, bewilderment in her soft voice. Her ruler did not answer her, only swished his long sand-colored tail thoughtfully.

"Can you walk?" Her trainer asked her suddenly, his voice brisk and commanding once more. He had gone from proud trainer to commanding ruler of MeadowClan in less than a heartbeat. Seapaw could see that she wasn't going to get an answer to her question, and she surpressed a faint hiss of annoyance. It seemed that every cat was walking around on beechnuts around her! The silver learner rose to her paws shakily, her muscles screaming in protest.

"Yes, but we may need to go a bit slowly," Seapaw answered her ruler, trying not to sound like she was ordering him. Sandstar narrowed his green eyes, but he seemed to bite back a sharp reply, and nodded briskly. She slowly trailed after the MeadowClan ruler, her light gray tail drooping in exhaustion. Sandstar, on the other paw, seemed to be more alert than ever, his pawsteps barely containing his joy. Seapaw wondered vaguely why his learner winning an easy battle was so exciting for him. Sandstar glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Seapaw was keeping up as they trudged through the undergrowth. She felt a flash of annoyance pulse through her veins; surely she had proven she wasn't a helpless kit?

Finally, the two MeadowClanners had reached their camp as the sun began to set overhead. Sandstar quickened his pace and headed for Acacialeaf's den. Seapaw had no choice but to follow, even though every hair on her silver pelt was screaming for her to lie down in her comfortable mossy nest, lined with feathers.

Acacialeaf's den was larger than the learners' den, with a tunnel of palm fronds sheltering the entrance. Sandstar called a soft greeting to his healing cat, and a gentle, female voice responded. Seapaw limped after her ruler, the large scratch on her left shoulder burning, but she did not complain as she parted the palm fronds to see Acacialeaf's den. She could not surpress a gasp of awe; it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen.

Soft, mossy nests lined with feathers were in the middle of the cave. Acacialeaf's nest was further away, in a slight crevice in the den, but she could still easily tend to sick cats if they called out in the night. A small pool of water formed where stalactites dripped water from the ceiling of the den. Colors reflected off of the stalactites, all the colors of the rainbow, and Seapaw found she could not stop staring at the beautiful den.

A pair of green eyes burned into Seapaw's cerulean eyes, and she felt the fur along her spine prickle. From the shadows emerged a very small tortoiseshell she-cat, her fur as soft as a fledging's downy feathers. She looked barely old enough to be out of the nursery, yet her eyes shone with intelligence and had a hardened look to them, as if she had been through a lot in her short life. Seapaw dipped her head, realizing that this must be Mangrovepaw, the healing cat learner. Mangrovepaw looked as if she wanted to speak, but she kept silent, only nodding back politely to the silver tabby, her eyes sparking with interest as she looked at Seapaw's blue eyes.

"I see you've met Mangrovepaw, my learner" Seapaw heard a purr of amusement, and saw a light brown tabby she-cat padding towards her and Sandstar, her light blue eyes glowing with warmth. Seapaw dipped her head in respect to the light brown tabby, recognizing the scent at once; this was Acacialeaf, the healing cat of MeadowClan. Acacialeaf's pelt was neatly groomed, with no traces of tangles, and Seapaw briefly wondered how she had time to clean her pelt when she had to look after the whole Clan. Acacialeaf meowed, with a hint of pride in her voice, "She's been a huge help to me, sorting through all the herbs and tending to the elders. I don't know how I'd manage."

Normally, a learner would thank their trainer for such a compliment. But Mangrovepaw only stared at Acacialeaf with gratitude brimming in her bright green eyes. Seapaw, puzzled, turned to her ruler, who gave her the tiniest shake of her his head, as if to indicate that now was not the appropriate time to talk about Mangrovepaw's silence.

"Seapaw and I were ambushed a few tail-lengths inside our boundary markers," Sandstar announced, breaking the awkward silence that hung over them. Mangrovepaw turned and padded away deep into the den silently towards a strong smell of herbs; Seapaw suspected that she was getting herbs for her wounds, and she felt a rush of gratitude towards the tortoiseshell learner.

Acacialeaf turned to the light ginger ruler, making a great show of looking up and down his sand-colored pelt for injuires. Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter as she meowed, "You don't seem to have any scratches. Either you're the Protector himself, or you weren't ambushed."

Seapaw surpressed a gasp of shock, realizing that only the healing cat could get away with insulting the ruler like that. Sandstar swished his light ginger tabby tail irritably, though his emerald eyes gleamed with amusement.

"No, I guess I wasn't," The MeadowClan ruler mewed crossly, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Seapaw heard Mangrovepaw rummaging for herbs in the back of the den, and she craned her neck to try to see the small learner. "Seapaw fought off Cliffstorm all by herself. I didn't even have to help her at all, and I haven't trained her once yet."

Acacialeaf's blue eyes flew wide open with surprise, and she turned to face the young silver she-cat, who immediately stopped trying to see Acacialeaf's learner. She felt like a naughty kit under their wide stares, light blue and burning green, but she stared evenly back at the two elder cats, who exchanged a glance.

"You fought more fiercely than the waters of the ocean, then, didn't you," Acacialeaf purred in amusement, her brown tail-tip twitching. Seapaw felt very puzzled, and her confusion increased as Sandstar shot a warning glance at her, his green gaze scorching. Acacialeaf gave Sandstar a very long look through narrowed blue eyes, but she said nothing else.

Mangrovepaw broke the awkward silence by dropping a pile of herbs at Seapaw's paws. Acacialeaf sniffed the bundle of herbs quickly, and let out a slight purr, pride apparent in her cerulean eyes.

"Cobwebs for the bleeding, marigold leaves to fight off infection, and thyme leaves to calm her down, very good!" Acacialeaf praised the tortoiseshell learner. Mangrovepaw scraped the dirt with a front paw, obviously embarrased, but she blinked gratefully at her trainer all the same. Mangrovepaw wrapped cobwebs around her tiny front paw and pressed it against Seapaw's shoulder. Seapaw winced as the tortoiseshell queen applied pressure to her injured shoulder, and Mangrovepaw tilted her head questioningly. Surprisingly, the silver tabby understood; Mangrovepaw was asking her if it hurt too much. Seapaw shook her head, and Mangrovepaw let a small smile cross her maw. After the tortoiseshell learner made sure that Seapaw's shoulder was no longer bleeding, she began to chew up the marigold leaves in a poultice. She spit the juice onto the cobwebs and applied it to Seapaw's shoulder again for a while. Seapaw watched as Mangrovepaw finally took the cobwebs, laced with marigold juice, away from her shoulder, and pushed the thyme leaves towards her with a clean tortoiseshell paw.

"Thank you, Mangrovepaw," The silver tabby learner mewed earnestly, her shoulder finally beginning to feel better. "My shoulder feels much better!"

Mangrovepaw looked surprised at being thanked, but her tail curled up with pleasure, and Seapaw heard a slight purr escape from the small learner. Acacialeaf whipped her head around to stare at Mangrovepaw in surprise, but she didn't say anything. Seapaw chewed the thyme leaves under Acacialeaf's scorching blue gaze, and slowly limped out of the healing cat's den, her muscles aching. As she brushed past the palm fronds towards the exit, she overheard Sandstar hissing to Acacialeaf in a low, urgent voice, "You shouldn't tell Seapaw more than she needs to know!"

She froze, but knew she would be in trouble if she was caught eavesdropping. Seapaw gazed up at the sky, noticing the twinkling of the first stars of IslandClan and the sun dipping below the horizon. Her light gray tail drooping, she trudged into the learners' den, where Duskpaw was already curled up tight in a ball. Seapaw collapsed, exhausted, beside her ginger tabby brother, and heard his heavy breathing, realizing he was already asleep. The silver tabby felt slightly disappointed; she had wanted to confide in him the troubles of her first day of training, tell him about the excitement of her first battle against Cliffstorm, the delegate of CoralClan, and tell him about the mysterious water references that Sandstar and Acacialeaf kept making to her. But she curled her silver tabby tail over her sea-blue eyes and began to let his soft, soothing purrs guide her to sleep. _No, there is nothing to worry about_, she thought as she closed her ocean-blue eyes, _it was just a coincidence, and tomorrow will be a better day..._

* * *

**A/N: 3 chapters in a day! A new record for me! R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Meeting

**

* * *

**

* * *

**TORNADOSTORM**

The full moon rose high into the sky as a group of cats stalked cautiously through the undergrowth, glowing silver under the gleam of the night skies. Their muscles were taut and rippled smoothly under their neatly groomed battle-scarred pelts. Many pairs of eyes glinted like amber in the strong moonlight. At the top of a ridge, a very light-colored tabby tom halted, waving his tail commandingly for the cats behind him to wait. Behind him, a dark gray tabby waited at his shoulder; a delegate's position. The dark gray tabby glanced over his shoulder with round golden eyes, staring at back at his Clan, MeadowClan. He felt pride warm his white tabby paws as he noticed how calm and collected they appeared, even though they were being picked off one by one by CoralClan. As his eyes passed over each one of them, a rush of affection tingled through his paws. Acacialeaf, their loyal healing cat, and Mangrovepaw, her silent but devoted learner; Dovefeather, his beloved, and one of their kits, Mudpaw; Falconclaw, one of the bravest protectors on the island, his pelt closely brushing with Morningfrost's; Heronwing, Mudpaw's trainer and a new protector, but a valuable one all the same; Nighthawk, one of the senior protectors, who was flexing his claws anxiously; and, not looking sure how she had been invited, Seapaw, her silver tabby stripes glowing in an almost unearthly way as her ocean-colored eyes flashed with excitement.

"Sandstar," Tornadostorm turned to see Nighthawk pushing his way towards the front of the throng of MeadowClanners. The light-colored tabby pricked his ears and turned to the jet-black protector, whose orange eyes had a glint of fear in them. "Will you mention the death of Branchpaw, or the attack on Seapaw?"

It was as if thorns had wedged their way into Tornadostorm's heart, and he felt his blood run like ice. Dovefeather turned her gaze to his, and he saw grief mingled with anxiety in her leaf-green orbs. The delegate forced himself to shrug off the memory of Stonepaw, and instead pricked his ears alertly to await his ruler's reply.

"I see no reason to cause more trouble with CoralClan, unless they are foxbrained enough to try to start anything at this Meeting," Sandstar replied cooly, although the swishing of his ginger-striped tail gave away a bit of his anxiety. Nighthawk seemed satisified with this reply, and dipped his head submissively to the MeadowClan ruler. The dark gray tabby tom visibly relaxed, and parted his jaw; CoralClan was already here, in addition to StoneClan. Sandstar flicked his tail, and the MeadowClan cats followed him into the Meteorplace, their bushy tails streaming out behind them.

Tornadostorm still felt a sense of awe whenever he entered the Meteorplace. The Meteorplace had been formed uncountable moons ago, when their ancestors had arrived on the island on a shooting star, which was also the Blazingrock that the rulers stood upon to address the four Clans. The Meteorplace was a dip in the normally flatland of this area of the island, because the force of the impact of the Blazingrock had been so great that it created a valley large enough for all the Clans to gather in. The MeadowClan delegate saw the tunnel leading to the Protector, and his white paws tingled as he saw a faint glow from the tunnel. Inside the tunnel, which ran for many tail-lengths, was a stone-statue of the Protector, who had ended the Great War many, many moons ago after being slain. The Protector, who, according to legend, was a golden cat, had not wanted to join IslandClan without ending the Great War between the four Clans first, so he had chosen to stand forever in stone. At the half-moon, the healing cats and their learners traveled to the Protector, where they sought guidance from him.

He glanced around with wide amber eyes, and with a faint flash of anger, he saw that Twilightstar was already seated upon the Blazingrock, her menacing green eyes surveying the three Clans already assembled there. Wavestar, a huge light gray tabby tom with white paws, and the ruler of StoneClan, was sitting beside Twilightstar, his amber eyes shining as he spoke comfortably to the CoralClan ruler. Cliffstorm was seated at the foot of the Blazingrock, where the delegates sat during the Meetings, and Tornadostorm felt a pulse of rage as the brown tabby tom glared at him with scorching amber eyes like the sun. Tornadostorm watched as Sandstar stalked past Cliffstorm without any greeting and leapt onto the Blazingrock, mewing a greeting to Wavestar and Twilightstar. Pride flooded through the delegate's tabby body as he took his place next to Cricketsong, the delegate of StoneClan, who was a sleek jet-black tom with a white blaze on his nose. Cricketsong mewed a friendly greeting, and Tornadostorm dipped his head respectively to the StoneClan delegate. Cliffstorm peered around from the other side of Cricketsong and let out a furious hiss, his black tabby stripes bristling against his brown fur. Bewildered, Cricketsong narrowed his green eyes, but said nothing as they waited for CaveClan to arrive, and for the Meeting to begin.

**SEAPAW**

Seapaw's silver-striped fur was bristling with pure excitement as she raced into the hollow alongside Mudpaw and Mangrovepaw. She turned her ocean-blue pools onto Mudpaw, who was trying to appear collected and calm, but the swishing of his dark brown tabby tail and his glowing amber eyes gave away his anticipation for the Meeting. Seapaw felt a small pang of disappointment that her brother, Duskpaw, could not be with her at her very first Meeting. Even though Duskpaw had shown no signs of anger when Sandstar announced who needed to stay and guard the camp, she did not miss the flash of jealousy in his light golden eyes as they turned to leave for the Meeting.

Mudpaw stopped suddenly, and Seapaw, feeling a bit intimidated by all the scents of enemy protectors, stayed close to his side, the fur along her spine prickling in anxiety. Mangrovepaw brushed her beautiful dappled pelt against Mudpaw's, her green eyes frightened, and Seapaw surpressed a small purr of amusement; it was not difficult to see that Mudpaw had been padding after the silent learner for moons.

Seapaw's gaze was drawn to a golden-brown tabby stalking past them, his muscles rippling as he walked underneath his smooth, neatly-groomed pelt. His chest was whiter than a cirrus cloud, and his paws were the same ivory. As Seapaw caught the scent of CoralClan on the tomcat, she felt surprised to see his deep amber eyes glowed with a sort of warmth that she hadn't seen from CoralClan in moons.

"Hello, young ones," The golden CoralClan tomcat meowed, tail curling up in amusement as he saw Seapaw's cerulean eyes flash. Young ones? He's probably less than two seasons older than me! She thought angrily, her paws pulsing with anger. "I heard that Acacialeaf had brought her learner along, is that right?"

"What does it matter to you?" The silver tabby learner spat, feeling as if this protector's cheerfulness was all just a charade. She saw a glimmer of frustration in his amber eyes, and she felt her annoyance fade. The handsome golden tom gave her a strange look through narrowed amber eyes, and to her surprise, she saw him roll them at her companions.

"I'm Goldenhawk, healing cat of CoralClan," The golden tabby meowed, a trace of smugness across his face. If not for the truce, Seapaw would have liked nothing more than to claw the smug look off of his face. "And I will say this much; in CoralClan, we are taught to respect our healers and our veterans, and I'm quite frankly a little shocked to see how rude you are."

Seapaw hissed angrily, but she did not say anything else for fear that she would end up ripping out his tawny fur. Mangrovepaw dipped her dappled head to Goldenhawk politely, her green eyes glowing with amusement.

"Well, I'm Seapaw, and this is Mangrovepaw," Seapaw introduced her friend to the rude CoralClan healing cat, her silver tail still lashing with anger. "She is Acacialeaf's learner, but she doesn't talk." Goldenhawk's tawny-colored eyes flashed with surprise, and he dipped his head in greeting to the tortoiseshell she-cat, though his eyes still burned into Seapaw's. She flinched, and looked away, finding she was unable to meet his burning amber gaze.

"And I'm Mudpaw," The dark brown tabby learner broke the awkward silence that hung over them, his fur prickling; Seapaw was sure that the MeadowClan tabby could feel the tension in the air as much as she did. "Herongwing is my trainer."

"Well, it's very nice to meet some polite MeadowClan learners," Goldenhawk meowed, his goldenrod eyes snapping instantly to Seapaw. Seapaw felt frustration pulse through her paws, and she turned to stalk away from the CoralClan healing cat before she did anything rash. He was, she decided, the most obnoxious cat she had ever met. _Really, how much more inflated could his head get?_ Just then, a distraction arrived in the form of CaveClan arriving, with Lightningstar, a huge white she-cat with smoky gray splotches, leading them. Lightningstar sprang onto the Blazingrock, while her delegate, Ravenstreak, sat down next to Tornadostorm, who was anxiously flexing his claws in and out of the cold earth. Ravenstreak was a small white tom with very distintive black tabby stripes and wide green eyes. Seapaw watched as Ravenstreak meowed a friendly greeting to Tornadostorm, who blinked back at the CaveClan delegate with warmth in his amber eyes.

Seapaw sat down beside her mother, Morningfrost, who blinked at her fondly through narrowed blue eyes before turning to speak with Nighthawk, who awas on her other side. The silver tabby gazed up at the top of the Blazingrock. Twilightstar and Wavestar sat so close that their pelts brushed very faintly, and for a moment, Seapaw wished that her her ruler was as close to Twilightstar as Wavestar was. It was well-known that Wavestar and Twilightstar had been good friends before they both became ruler. _Perhaps_, Seapaw reflected, her blue eyes trained on the CoralClan and StoneClan rulers, _if Sandstar had been allies with Twilightstar, this war needn't have happened._

Suddenly, Mangrovepaw sprinted up besides Seapaw, her amber-and-brown tail between her legs. Seapaw smelled her fear-scent, almost overpowering, and she touched the white tip of her silver-striped tail to her friend's side, wondering what could have spooked the healing cat learner so badly. Mangrovepaw sank to her black paws, and pressed her side against Seapaw's. Seapaw could feel Mangrovepaw's heart hammering, and she followed her friend's gaze to Cliffstorm, who was glaring at Mangrovepaw with undisguised hatred in his amber eyes.

"Why are you so scared of Cliffstorm? I know he's a great big furball, but I beat him, right?" Seapaw nudged her friend heartily, but Mangrovepaw's viridian eyes were still clouded with terror. Mangrovepaw opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, and her mouth gaped uselessly. For the first time, Seapaw felt a rush of pity for her friend. It seemed as if Mangrovepaw really couldn't talk. The silver tabby quickly meowed, "You don't have to tell me if you can't yet, okay?"

Mangrovepaw nodded, her body still trembling slightly, and turned her green gaze to the Blazingrock. Seapaw stared up at the Blazingrock, blue eyes wide with awe as she saw the moon gleam down on the four pelts of the rulers. Seapaw glared at Twilightstar, hardly able to bear being near a cat who had caused so much bloodshed. The silver-striped tabby she-cat noticed that Twilightstar was staring straight at her, with a strange emotion in her green eyes. Seapaw blinked, and realized that the burning gaze of the CoralClan ruler was not focused on her, but on Mangrovepaw. Seapaw tilted her head questioningly, but Twilightstar blinked quickly and turned to talk in a hushed voice to the other three rulers.

Seapaw, head buzzing with questions, saw a pair of golden eyes glinting in the moonlight, and she saw, with a flash of annoyance, that Goldenhawk was staring right at her with something like contempt in his eyes. She dug her front claws into the cold earth of the Meteorplace, and she found comfort in its tight grip. As she turned away from Goldenhawk's burning amber gaze, she heard a silencing yowl sound from Sandstar, and excitement pulsed through every silver hair on her pelt; the Meeting was about to begin!

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill, R&R please! And I'm sorry, it was kind of a boring chapter, but necessary.**


	7. Chapter 6: Whispers

**

* * *

**

**GOLDENHAWK**

Warm tawny eyes flickered calmly towards the Blazingrock, where one of the four Clan rulers had let out the silencing yowl for the Meeting to begin. The golden-brown tabby quickly found a seat next to a light ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes, and recognized Yellowfinch, the StoneClan healing cat. Goldenhawk gave his cloud-white chest fur a couple of self-concious licks, feeling Yellowfinch's eyes trained on him. Although he, too, was a healing cat, Yellowfinch was much older and wiser than he was, and he felt like an untrained learner around her. He thought he saw her whiskers twitch in amusement, and he looked away. His amber eyes were drawn to a light silver tabby whose pelt was glowing faintly in the moonlight, and he realized that it was Seapaw, a loud-mouthed arrogant learner who thought she was better than IslandClan themselves. He saw her ocean-blue eyes flash with anger when she saw him staring at her, and frustration prickled through her paws. Whether Seapaw was the most annoying cat on the island or not, he was supposed to be beyond normal Clan rivalries, and he forced himself to nod at the MeadowClan learner.

Goldenhawk gazed up at the Blazingrock yet again as a huge light gray tabby stepped forward, his yellow eyes shining like amber under the glow of the full moon. The CoralClan healing cat recognized him immediately as Wavestar, the ruler of StoneClan, easily distinguished by his great size.

"Greetings, cats of the island, and welcome to the Meeting," Wavestar announced in a grand voice, and Goldenhawk heard the few cats that were still conversing immediately cease to chat, their attention to the four rulers. "As always, we give thanks to the Protector, who died so that our Clans could live on."

It was tradition to give thanks to the Protector, but for some reason, Goldenhawk felt something inside of him squirm, like an hawk was trying to spread its wings and break free from in his heart as he swiveled his great golden head towards the Protector's tunnel. His head cocked to the side as he heard whispers coming from the tunnel, and he felt himself rise to his white paws. Yellowfinch turned to him and gave him a long look through narrowed yellow eyes, and the CoralClan healing cat realized that he appeared inattentive and uninterested. Embarrassed, he forced himself to sit down gaze obediently at the Blazingrock, where Sandstar, the ruler of MeadowClan, was stepping forwards to speak. _You're a healing cat, get a hold of yourself._

"MeadowClan has suffered great hardships this past moon due to a lack of good hunting," Goldenhawk let out a snort of exasperation as he glared angrily up at the white tom, whose light ginger stripes were barely visible in the moonlight. MeadowClan wanted nothing more than to murder any cat who tried to take back the Fishingpond, which rightfully belonged to CoralClan. Sorrow washed over him like a tide as he remembered how Branchpaw had died only yesterday trying to defend the Clan. Several cats turned to give Goldenhawk an angry hiss before Sandstar continued, "One of our kit-bearers, Fernleaf, has given MeadowClan three kits, who are called Sleetkit, Tumblekit, and Dolphinkit. Snailpaw has become a protector, and is now known as Snailstripe. We are blessed to have two new learners; Duskpaw, who couldn't be here, and Seapaw."

Goldenhawk felt the familiar rush of anger as he caught sight of Seapaw with her slender silver head held high, her chest puffed out. _Who does she think she is, the Protector?_ He tore at the ground with one unsheathed front claw, taking out his anger on the dirt. For some reason, he felt drawn to the Protector tonight, seeing the faint glow from the moon's reflection off of the stone cat. He desperately wanted to go see the Protector, but there was no way he could manage to sneak over there without some cat noticing. His amber eyes flickered up towards the Blazingrock, and he realized that Sandstar was done speaking, and Wavestar was stepping forwards.

"The season of low tide has not dimished the strength of StoneClan at all, for we do not attack other Clans simply for the joy of saying we can use our claws," Wavestar mewed smugly, a trace of arrogance in his deep voice. His light gray tabby tail swished in satisfaction as he saw the looks of incredulty on the faces of the other Clan cats, and he continued, "Stormpaw is now known as Stormfire, and sits his protector's vigil in the camp tonight. Also, one of our kit-bearers, Leafstone, has had two kits, Earthkit and Fogkit."

Wavestar dipped his head politely to the other three rulers and stepped back, apparently not noticing the looks of anger on both Twilightstar's and Sandstar's faces. Lightningstar's whiskers twitched in amusement as she quietly padded in front of the other Clan rulers. Lightningstar was a big she-cat with dark gray splotches splattered unevenly across her white pelt.

"CaveClan continues to thrive, as we have two new protectors tonight; Windrunner, and Thornfrost," Lightningstar immediately plunged into telling of her Clan's strength, her golden eyes flashing. "We have three new learners, Violetpaw, Fallingpaw, and Ashenpaw. We are blessed by IslandClan, for Cirruspaw, our healing cat learner, has been given her healing cat name, and will be known as Cirruscloud from now on."

Yowls of approval sounded from across the Meteorplace, and Goldenhawk craned his neck to catch sight of Cirruscloud. She was sitting beside her trainer, Mysticlight, a light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes like storm clouds. Cirruscloud was a very small long-haired white she-cat, with one eye the color of the grasses of the meadow and the other eye the color of the sky. As Lightningstar stepped back, a hushed silence fell over all the Clans, and Goldenhawk felt a twinge of pride that his own Clan was so feared. Twilightstar silently padded up to the front of the Blazingrock, her gray-and-white pelt glowing silver in the moonlight, and Goldenhawk caught a faint scent of fear rising from the throng of cats.

"CoralClan has suffered much recently, with the murders of our protectors and of our learners, and with the decrease of our hunting grounds," Twilightstar's voice was drowned out by the yowls of protest from MeadowClan cats below, and Goldenhawk saw that every cat had risen to their paws, pelts bristling and eyes flashing with anger. The golden-brown tabby realized that now was his chance to visit the Protector, if ever. Silently, he slipped among the angry cats as he heard Twilightstar hissing angrily at Sandstar.With a glance over his shoulder, he padded quietly into the burrow that contained the statue of the Protector.

He heard the sounds of the Meeting die away as he padded along the tunnel with a quiet sense of urgency. He had been inside of the tunnel many times, but never during a full moon, and he wondered if the Protector would even welcome his presence. In complete darkness, he continued on, the only sounds audible that of his own labored breathing. The tunnel took a sudden sharp turn, and Goldenhawk crawled through a small hole, just big enough for a cat to get through, as he entered the Protector's chamber.

His golden eyes were dazzled by starlight as he forced himself to stare directly at the Protector's statue. During the half-moon, when healing cats traditionally went to share tongues with IslandClan, the Protector's statue was gray, with a hint of gold as the moonlight shone down from a small hole in the roof of the cavern. Tonight, however, the moon was directly over the ancient statue, and the Protector was pure gold, with deep amber eyes and a silver chest.

"Goldenhawk!" Goldenhawk spun around, his light ginger fur bristling so he appeared twice his size and his yellow eyes staring wildly into the darkness where the accusing voice had sounded. A small, beautiful silver tabby emerged from the shadows, her sea-blue eyes shining in the moonlight, and his heart sank as he recognized Seapaw.

"What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?" Goldenhawk was shocked to find his voice accusing, high-pitched and with a trace of fear as he turned to face the MeadowClan learner. But Seapaw's clear blue eyes continued to shine with amazement as she stared at the Protector, and Goldenhawk remembered that she wouldn't have made the trip to the Meteorplace before.

"Didn't you hear them, too, Goldenhawk?" The silver tabby mewed excitedly, her tail swishing back and forth. She licked a light gray forepaw and swiped it over hear ear casually, before adding, "The voices?"

Goldenhawk felt as if he had just been kicked in the belly by an enemy protector, and he stared at Seapaw as if he hadn't really seen her properly before. He, too, had heard the whispers of the IslandClan protectors, on the night breezes. But why would Seapaw have heard them? Wasn't she just an ordinary MeadowClan learner? The handsome golden tabby nodded, and Seapaw's cerulean eyes grew as round as two bright moons.

"He looks _just_ like you, Goldenhawk," Seapaw's voice was full of awe as she indicated the Protector by angling her ears towards the stone statue. The light silver tabby she-cat swiftly padded up to the CoralClan healing cat, who stared, dumbstruck, at the statue of the island's Protector. He had never really noticed how much he resembled the Protector. The shape of their faces, the slope of their tails, the golden color of their pelts, the chest the color of a white cloud, and the deep, golden eyes. But now, in the full glow of the moonlight, it seemed more obvious than ever that he looked like a copy of the Protector.

"No...no, he doesn't, not really," Goldenhawk protested, knowing his argument sounded feeble and weak. He didn't have the strength to argue with Seapaw, not now. To his surprise, Seapaw pressed her silver flank to his side, her sky-blue eyes glowing softly. His amber gaze met hers, and he found he could not look away from her ocean-blue eyes. Voices, the faintest of whispers, seemed to meow in his head, as he noticed that her eyes were truly the color of the sea, a mixture of viridians and ceruleans. _What is going on here?_ Goldenhawk wondered, his mind flickering full of images.

"We should go," The MeadowClan learner's voice broke into his thoughts, and Goldenhawk felt as if he was snapped out of a trance. From the dazed look in Seapaw's eyes, she, too, had heard the whisperings of their long-dead protectors. "Our Clans will start wondering where we are if we don't sneak back into the meeting."

"Right, okay," Goldenhawk tore his amber gaze from the statue of the Protector, hardly able to bear leaving it. The Protector seemed, in an odd way, sort of like a long-lost friend, a guide to him and his Clan in this time of war. Goldenhawk squeezed through the tunnel after Seapaw, who walked besides him in silence. The CoralClan healing cat was sure that he and the MeadowClan learner had experienced something extraordinary tonight, but he wasn't quite sure what had happened. As the two cats, CoralClan and MeadowClan, left the tunnel of the Protector, Goldenhawk was almost sure he could hear a third set of pawsteps following them, but as he turned around, his scorching amber eyes saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun DUNNNNN! Just kidding. Well, you know the drill, R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Dream

**

* * *

**

**TORNADOSTORM**

Tornadostorm felt his tense battle-ready muscles slacken slightly as Twilightstar ended the Meeting, though her dark green eyes still glinted with malice. The young MeadowClan delegate felt anger pulsing through his ivory paws as Twilightstar roughly shouldered her way through the throng of cats towards her own delegate, Cliffstorm. Cliffstorm's hackles were raised as he flicked his brown-striped tail in signal for CoralClan to gather, but, Tornadostorm realized, it wasn't necessary, as each Clan seemed to be huddled together, wary of each other. The only cat who was not segregated was a handsome golden tabby tom, who was speaking in a low, urgent voice to Seapaw, his deep amber eyes flickering cautiously from side to side. Tornadostorm flexed his claws anxiously into the dirt, wondering what secrets the CoralClanner was forcing out of the young learner, until he realized that she was speaking to the CoralClan healing cat. The dark gray tabby deliberately pushed his way through the huddle of CoralClan cats until he stood in front of Seapaw, and he cleared his throat loudly.

"You shouldn't be seen speaking with a cat from an enemy Clan, Seapaw," Tornadostorm spoke sternly, narrowing his yellow eyes as they passed over Goldenhawk, who raised his chin to stare defiantly at the MeadowClan delegate. The gray tomcat was shocked to see disbelief blaze in Seapaw's ocean-blue eyes, and she exchanged a long look with the CoralClan healing cat. Something passed between the two cats' eyes, but Tornadostorm didn't understand what it was, and he felt strangely unnerved to be in their presence.

"Fine, we were done speaking, anyways," Seapaw spoke rigidly, her voice with a steely glint to it. She dipped her head submissively to Goldenhawk, who let out a snort of amusement at her polite gesture, and stalked away to his own Clan, his limbs stiff and his tail held high in open defiance. Tornadostorm felt a prickle of guilt in his paws that he would seperate their friendship, but he pushed it aside; he was only trying to protect his Clan. Nothing good could come from associating with CoralClan, anyways. Seapaw stared after Goldenhawk as though she had never seen anything quite like him, and brushed her pelt against Tornadostorm's as she stormed past, her frustration apparent in each stride she took. The MeadowClan delegate let out a small sigh, and made his way towards Sandstar, who was standing impatiently at the edge of the Meteorplace. The light ginger tabby appeared pure white under the pale moonlight, and after making the head count, he turned tail and began to jog towards MeadowClan territory, his pace quicker than it had been on their way to the Meeting.

Tornadostorm, bewildered by Sandstar's rush, sprinted to catch up to his ruler, his muscles rippling smoothly under his battle-scarred pelt. Sandstar slowed his pace when his green eyes caught sight of Tornadostorm at his shoulder, and the delegate fell into step beside his ruler. Both MeadowClanners ran in silence for a few moments, listening to the sound of heavy pawsteps behind them.

"I was deeply troubled by Twilightstar's actions tonight," Sandstar finally rumbled in his deep voice, his dark green eyes thoughtful. Tornadostorm narrowly avoided running into a low branch, and stared at his ruler with attentive yellow eyes. The MeadowClan ruler continued, "It appears that she truly believes we started this war, and that we are as bloodthirsty as she is."

An image of Branchpaw's tattered and broken body lying on the ground flashed into Tornadostorm's mind, and he winced visibly as though claws had struck him. He thought of Stonepaw, slaughtered for this war, and Tornadostorm decided to ask the question that had been forming in his mind ever since Branchpaw had been killed.

"Are you sure we're not?" Tornadostorm asked, his golden eyes wide with uncharacteristic fear. "They may have started the war, but are we too proud to admit we're fighting a losing battle?"

Sandstar's light ginger stripes bristled defensively, and he snarled viciously at his delegate, his normally-calm face contorted with rage. Tornadostorm flinched inwardly, but he met his ruler's scorching green gaze evenly, his chin lifted in slight defiance. Suddenly, Sandstar's striped tail drooped, and he appeared more old and defeated than ever.

"I am sure," Sandstar meowed, though his words carried no conviction. "CoralClan protectors may die by our claws, but in principle, we are doing what is right. We must defend Fishingpond to the last breath, even if the whole of our Clan is destroyed doing it."

His words chilled Tornadostorm down to the bone, and he bit back a stinging reply, for Sandstar had voiced Tornadostorm's worst fear. MeadowClan wasn't going to roll over and give up the Fishingpond no matter what, and it seemed that CoralClan would stop at nothing to reclaim it. It seemed inevitable that one of the two Clans was going to die out, and Tornadostorm could only pray to IslandClan, as they raced side-by-side into the bramble tunnel at their camp entrance, that his Clan would survive this great tribulation.

**SEAPAW**

A warm breeze, carrying the faint scent of voles on it, stirred the quiet leaves of the acacia trees, which brushed against each other. A small pink nose twitched as it caught the fresh scent of prey, and a silver tabby tail lashed in excitement. Keeping her body low to the ground, a small silver tabby stalked forth towards the vole, her blue eyes focusing in as she caught sight of the vole nibbling on a berry it had found on the ground. She bunched her muscles, ready to spring, but suddenly, a flurry of tawny fur burst into the clearing, sending the vole scattering for shelter.

Seapaw sprang to her paws, indignation flashing in her ocean-blue eyes, her silver tail lashing from side to side as she hesitated, trying to decide whether or not to attack this intruder. She shot an angry glare at the light golden cat who stood before her. Scent alone should have told her to attack, for she caught a faint trace of CoralClan on the golden tabby. Softness got the better of Seapaw as she realized that the cat looked almost exactly like Goldenhawk, the CoralClan healing cat, except that this cat was a queen, and she had no white chest fur like Goldenhawk did. The sparkle of the stars shone in her deep amber eyes, and her golden-striped pelt seemed to be the color of the sun.

"Who are you? You look rather like Goldenhawk," Seapaw questioned the beautiful tabby, surveying her through narrowed blue eyes. Instinct told her to trust the queen, but the scent of CoralClan was enough to make her suspicious. The beautiful tabby padded forward, her muscles rippling economically under her sleek golden fur. The CoralClan she-cat touched her nose gently to Seapaw's, who flinched at the friendly contact.

"I'm Flamefrost," The golden tabby she-cat meowed, her voice sounding like a far-off echo. Seapaw dimly registered the name in her mind, but felt frustration pulse through her as Flamefrost continued to stare at her expectantly. _What am I, a giant rabbit that everyone needs to stare at?_

"Right, so I'll see you later, then," Seapaw meowed in an annoyed tone; she had seen the strength in the small tabby's stride, so she wasn't foxbrained enough to pick a fight, but she was still angry that Flamefrost had scared off the vole. She turned around, her silver tail-tip twitching in frustration, and let out a mrrowr of shock as she saw Flamefrost standing right in front of her. Seapaw looked around wildly, and saw, to her frustration, that Flamefrost's golden eyes were gleaming with amusement. Seapaw turned around yet again, and saw Flamefrost standing less than a whiskers-length away.

"I don't mean to be rude," Seapaw began, her ocean-blue eyes narrowing into slits, struggling to be patient, "and that is a neat trick. But can you kindly get out of my way? Sandstar will be annoyed if I come back empty-pawed."

Seapaw didn't miss the deep sorrow that flashed in Flamefrost's light amber eyes, and the silver tabby looked away, hardly able to look at her beautiful face, which seemed broken with sadness. Flamefrost took a deep steadying breath and sighed. The wind seemed to sigh along with her, the rustling of the leaves growing louder. Seapaw stared uncomfortably at the golden tabby, her head tilted to one side in bewilderment.

"I have a message for you," Flamefrost mewed urgently, all sense of fun that she had had a heartbeat ago vanishing faster than morning dew. The silver tabby, bored, scraped the earth with a front claw, her paws itching to get away from this enemy protector. "A time of great tribulation is coming to all of the Clans."

"Right, okay. Why don't you tell the rulers if it's so important, then?" Seapaw growled, her temper getting the best of her. Goldenhawk wasn't the most annoying cat in the Clans, it was this trespassing CoralClan queen! She was a learner, a busy one at that, and this cat would not let her go about her business. Flamefrost's amber eyes glowed faintly with amusement.

"Because, Seapaw, they are the ones destroying the Clans," Flamefrost's murmur was quiet, but her words sent chills down Seapaw's spine. It was then that Seapaw realized that she must be dreaming. The silver learner took a step backwards out of shock, her disbelief apparent in her wide blue eyes and stiff movements. Seapaw tucked her light gray tail neatly over her paws and leaned forward, ears pricked attentively as she drank in every word the dead CoralClan cat meowed.

"So what can I do about it? I'm just a learner," The light gray tabby's voice was no longer degrading and harsh, but one of genuine concern, and she shot Flamefrost a look of helplessness. Flamefrost let out a snort of exasperation, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Kits."

"The Protector has come, young one," Flamefrost murmured, her voice more gentle than the soft rasping of a kit-bearer's tongue against her newborns' drying fluffy pelts. "The Protector has come, but history will repeat itself. You would do well to follow your heart. Be brave, and accept the fate that IslandClan has given you. If I had done that, I might still be alive..."

Seapaw saw concern and fear etched in the golden tabby's eyes, and for a moment, she forgot that Flamefrost had been CoralClan when she was alive. She started to rush forward to press her flank to Flamefrost's, but Flamefrost disappeared with a gentle sigh of the wind. The forest was plunged into darkness, and the ground gave way beneath her paws. Seapaw was falling down, down, down, her body twisting over and over as she fell. She heard panicked yowls of terror and she realized that they were coming from her own muzzle as she felt a big paw prodding her side.

"Seapaw! Seapaw, wake up!" Seapaw scrabbled around in her nest, her claws raking moss for several moments before she realized that she was no longer falling. Embarrassed, she sat up, her breath short as if she had sprinted around the whole island in a matter of heartbeats. She blinked her cobalt eyes up at her brother, Duskpaw, who was staring at her with something like fear in his huge golden orbs. Another quick look around the den showed that Typhoonpaw and Mudpaw were both watching her like hawks.

"Sorry," The silver learner muttered, feeling as if she would sink through the floor of her den in embarrassment. She rose to her paws and swiftly padded out of the den, her heart still hammering faster than a woodpecker's furiously-working beak against a mangrove tree. Several pairs of curious eyes turned to watch her as Seapaw quickened her pace and made her way through the bramble tunnel, the hot sun beating down against her light gray pelt. Seapaw wasn't sure where she was going, but she wanted to be away from her Clan in her horrible, horrible dream.

She sprinted out of the camp, a blur of shining silver-striped fur, her bushy tail streaming out behind her. Seapaw ran and ran until she found that she could not go on, and her breathing was labored. Exhausted, she sank to her paws in a clump of reeds right beside the Fishingpond. She parted her jaw and scented CoralClan, fresh, on the breeze. Seapaw froze, her hackles raised and her muscles tightening instinctively. The learner was too tired to fight, and too out of breath to flee, so she only prayed that she would be hidden from view.

Her heart caught in her throat as she saw a handsome golden tabby confidently pad up to the Fishingpond, ignoring the scent markers that MeadowClan had so carefully set. Frustration pulsed through her tired paws, but she could not bring herself to hiss at the CoralClan cat. She rose to her paws, her tired muscles screaming in protest, and slowly trotted up to the tabby, her tail swishing in anticipation.

"Goldenhawk," She felt a glimmer of satisifaction as the golden-brown tabby jumped, startled, and turned to face her, his hackles raised. Goldenhawk relaxed a heartbeat later, and hesitant warmth flooded his deep amber eyes, as if he wasn't sure if he should be happy to see her or not. He dipped his head politely to the silver learner and gave his white chest fur a few licks, obviously sensing the awkwardness between them. How had she never noticed how big her legs seemed for her body, how awkward her strides were, how limply her tail hung from her? Goldenhawk moved with a sort of quiet grace that she could never hope to acheive.

"Hello, Seapaw. I'm not doing anything wrong," She thought she could detect a hint of guilt in his voice, but, gazing into his pride-filled eyes, she figured she must have imagined it. The pearly-gray tabby twitched her whiskers, trying to hide her amusement at his obvious embarrassment at being caught trespassing.

"Yeah, sure you're not. That must be why you didn't notice the border?" Seapaw indicated the heavily-marked trees with a careless flick of her tail. She didn't have time to deal with Goldenhawk's blubberings about how he happened to wander over the border. Goldenhawk's tawny eyes gleamed, and he took a step towards her, fake anger flaring in his eyes.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," He growled in his low voice, his yellow eyes flashing. With a jolt, Seapaw realized that he was teasing her, and her insides squirmed. She ignored the feeling of increasing heat in her paws, and forced herself to meet his amber gaze evenly. She felt as if she would rather be anywhere but here, in this exact awkward moment, and she finally broke away from his burning gaze, focusing her attention instead on a large orange-and-black butterfly gaily fluttering past.

"Well, I've just been waiting here all day for _you_, Goldenhawk," Her voice was dripping with false sincerity, and Goldenhawk took another step towards her, his copper-colored coat gleaming in the dappled sunlight flittering in between the branches of the trees overhead. "It's been_ terribly_ lonely."

"I was just...I was just...just looking for some juniper berries, that's all," The wheat-colored tom stammered, and Seapaw felt a prickle of satisfaction that she had robbed him of his quiet sense of dignity. Goldenhawk murmured something incoherent, and the silver tabby nodded absent-mindedly, not really paying attention to a word he was saying. Her ocean-blue eyes were thinking of another golden-colored tabby who had been sitting in a clearing similiar to this one.

"Who was Flamefrost?" Seapaw suddenly quipped up, interuptting Goldenhawk's ramblings about how all of the CoralClan juniper berries had been killed by a frost. The light tan healing cat stopped mid-sentence, his body suddenly very tense and stiff. Tension crackled between the two cats like lightning, and Seapaw saw that she had hit a nerve in the CoralClan tom.

"She was my trainer," Goldenhawk murmured quietly, his eyes unfocused, as if he could almost see the dead CoralClan healing cat in front of him. Seapaw allowed him to be lost in the memories of the beautiful golden tabby, and she tucked her silver tail neatly around her front paws. The CoralClanner added, "She was the smartest cat in the whole forest. Had a great mind for herbs, and a very strong bond with IslandClan. Twilightstar always told me I'd have huge pawprints to fill after she retired. But then, in the Storm season before last, she disappeared. Went out to collect marigold leaves in the morning. She told me to watch over the Clan. And she never came back, we never found her body. Her scent trail led into the ocean. We think she drowned."

She looked over again at Goldenhawk, who was sitting with his shoulders hunched over and his head bowed low. Pity wrenched at her heart as she imagined how she would feel if Sandstar went out on patrol one day and never returned. Softly, as so not to disturb his memories of his trainer, Seapaw padded up to him and sat beside him, giving one of his golden ears a soft lick. He did not flinch away from her touch, only blinked up at her with sad, amber eyes that broke her heart.

_Disappeared?_ Seapaw felt the tabby fur along her spine prickling with apprehension. Healing cats didn't just disappear on the island. If you drowned in the ocean, your body would eventually wash up on shore. It had happened to every Clan; a protector would disappear, and the Clan would hold out, hoping that they had survived. But each time, they returned to the island._ So how exactly did Flamefrost die? _The light gray tabby wondered, hoping that her curiousity was not too apparent.

"Why did you ask about Flamefrost?" Goldenhawk's puzzled voice broke into Seapaw's deep thoughts as he meowed, "She died before you were even born, and I can't imagine why Sandstar would mention her to you."

She bristled automatically in defense, wondering how to explain her dream to the CoralClan cat. If you explain it to him, A voice piped up in the back of Seapaw's mind. She pushed away the thought; she trusted Goldenhawk, for even though he was from an enemy Clan, he was the healing cat. He wouldn't betray her...right?

"I had a dream," Seapaw began hesitantly, and she watched his deep auburn eyes grow wider and wider as she told him about her dream. An uncomfortable silence hung over them like a misty cloud, and she began to wish that she hadn't trusted Goldenhawk But the doubts clouding her mind vanished like fog penetrated by the shining sun as she looked into his amber orbs, deep with concern. Concern, she realized, for _her_.

"I don't know what that's all about," Goldenhawk admitted, his tail drooping slightly as he realized he could not interpret the dream for her. Seapaw felt a little crestfallen until he twined his chestnut-colored striped tail with hers. Her paws suddenly burned, and she felt strengthened by his touch. Goldenhawk meowed, "When I travel to the Meteorplace at the half-moon, I will ask the Protector for guidance."

He rose suddenly to his ivory paws, and Seapaw admired the way he had gotten over his grief quickly for the sake of his Clan. Seapaw, too, got to her paws, and followed him to the border. Punguent scents of enemy protectors filled her nostrils, and she briefly pondered why Goldenhawk smelled better than the rest of his flea-bitten Clan. He began to pad away from her, and she could not help but call after him.

"Will you tell me what the Protector says?" Seapaw called, feeling a bit embarrassed to be acting like a kit left behind on a hunt by its mother. The handsome golden tom turned around, his pelt turned to flame under the hot sun. The silver learner felt like a mere kit under his burning amber gaze. Why had she thought that maybe Goldenhawk would want to tell her? Why would he concern himself with a cat from another Clan, a learner, at that? She knew what his answer would be, what it should be, and was thoroughly shocked to see the CoralClan healing cat nod as if it were the best idea he'd heard in moons.

"I'll find a way to see you again," Goldenhawk promised, and bounded away, his muscles rippling evenly under his neatly-groomed pelt. It was then that Seapaw noticed that he had left the juniper berries behind. She felt something inside of her squirm again, but she pushed the new feelings away, convincing herself instead that it was a coincidence that they had had a civilized conversation. It still didn't change the fact that he was annoying, obnoxious, rude, and self-centered. So he had managed to be respectful once. Big deal.

_Any cat would be curious if you told them you've been making small talk with their dead trainers. You still hate him._ She told herself, trying very hard to believe it. But as she trotted back to the camp and pushed her way through the bramble tunnel, all she could think of was Goldenhawk's striped tail, twining with hers, dark golden against pale silver.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, almost 4,000 words:) R&R, please!**


	9. Chapter 8: Murder Most Foul

* * *

Wheeeeeee thanks to everyone who reviewed, I never expected to get over 10! You get a Seapaw plushie, and the eyes even change colors to match the ocean! ) And now, some individual responses. 

**Rabbitstorm:** Thanks so much for all your responses! And those are very good questions, you picked up on a lot of stuff I thought people wouldn't. I wish I could answer all of them, but I'd ruin the story. But I promise they'll be answered in due time

**StarClan's Nightmare: **Yes, StarClan and IslandClan are one and the same. I did actually contemplate having them be called "Sandisland" and "Twilightisland", but I decided against it because I already made a lot of changes to the ideas of the Clans, and also, who'd want to be a Sandisland? XD Not me!

**FrostFire15: **I'm sorry! I had no idea you were writing something like this. Well, you could still post your story, I wouldn't say you were copying me.

**Calicopelt, Heatherpelt, Freeheart, Watersoul: **Thanks so much for your support!

And now, onto the story!

* * *

**GOLDENHAWK**

Tawny eyes stared, unblinkingly, at the clear sky, scanning it for birds of prey. The sky was cloudless and shades of striking blue not found anywhere else on earth. The amber orbs blinked once slowly, and the cat to whom they belonged let out an impatient sigh. The cat was a handsome tabby, his pelt covered in rippling golden stripes and his chest fur a brilliant shade of white. The tabby sent a silent prayer for rain to IslandClan; they had not seen rain for a half-moon now, and the hot sun was drying up all of the places where they could gather water.

Almost a half-moon had passed since Goldenhawk had met Seapaw, and he still had mixed feeling about the promise he had made her. For starters, she was probably the most annoying cat that had ever walked on this island. She was obnoxious and self-centered, and she hadn't done anything to endear herself to him. Not to mention she was a learner from an enemy Clan, _the_ enemy Clan. But Goldenhawk was also strangely drawn to the silver apprentice. She, too, had heard the whispers of their ancestors in the Protector's chamber, and he couldn't forget the haunted look in her ocean-blue eyes when she had described Flamefrost. Flamefrost had been Goldenhawk's trainer, and he sorely missed the golden tabby she-cat. Goldenhawk had been sure that Seapaw wasn't lying about her dream. But why had Flamefrost chosen to speak to Seapaw, an ordinary MeadowClan learner, in her dreams? Goldenhawk hoped that his next visit to the Protector, which was tomorrow night, would provide him with answers. And he foolishly had promised Seapaw to tell her what the Protector said.

Goldenhawk gazed around the CoralClan camp, where everything seemed to be peaceful. The CoralClan camp was in a slight dip in their flat territory, surrounded by tangles of thorns and brambles on every side. Not even a fox would risk running through the sharp thorns. There was a small burrow, only big enough for a cat to fit through, that the CoralClan protectors had dug, so that they would keep out foxes and birds of prey. The cats of CoralClan slept in burrows that they had dug themselves, and they covered the holes with leaves of acacia trees so that they would not get wet. In the middle of their camp, a tall, ancient rock stood, which the CoralClan cats had dubbed the Speakingrock. Twilightstar, and sometimes Cliffstorm, would leap upon the Speakingrock to address the Clan. Goldenhawk noticed the slight crack in the Speakingrock, which led to Twilightstar's den. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed Cliffstorm, his brown-and-black striped tail disappearing into the den.

Three small kits raced out a burrow near the center of the camp and almost bowled the CoralClan healing cat over. He blinked down at a little silver tabby, called Featherkit, who looked completely horrified to have run straight into him. Her brothers, Pelicankit and Littlekit, looked equally mortified, and stared at their light gray paws.

"Sorry, Goldenhawk!" Featherkit squeaked, her fluffy silver tail tucked firmly between her legs. She was the spitting image of her father, Icewhisker. Pelicankit and Littlekit looked more like Gentlebreeze, their mother, with their fur more gray than silver, and broader heads. "We were just playing chase off the MeadowClan cat!" Goldenhawk's tabby tail curled up in amusement as her brothers nodded solemnly, clearly backing up her story.

"Just be more careful next time," Goldenhawk replied, trying to hide his amusement at their fear of his anger. "You're lucky you didn't run into Planktonclaw. His joints are stiff, and you might seriously hurt him."

The three kits stared up at him with huge, serious blue eyes, and they nodded seriously, slinking back into the nursery at an extremly slow pace as though they were taking care not to tread on a single pebble. Goldenhawk watched them, amusement glimmering in his amber eyes, before turning to survey the camp again.

His golden-brown tail was held high in the air as he trotted towards the fresh-kill pile, now swelling after the sunhigh patrol. He mewed a friendly greeting to Shadowpaw, a small black learner, who dipped his head politely in turn. Whiskers twitching in thought, Goldenhawk reflected on how much Shadowpaw resembled his father, Cliffstorm. His eyes flickered over to a very small white she-cat who was sitting near the tree stump where the protectors ate with a green fish that she had taken from the fresh-kill pile. He saw that her fish remained untouched, and she stared at it with unfocused, clouded blue eyes that were the color of the clear sky. His heart twisted in pity for her, and he felt a twinge of unease see that she looked slightly thinner than usual. It was not surprising; she was, after all, the mother of Branchpaw, who, according to Twilightstar, had been brutally murdered by the paws of the MeadowClan delegate Tornadostorm in a border fight. Goldenhawk felt his ivory paws prickle with guilt; what kind of healing cat was he not to notice how depressed the CoralClan protector had become?

Goldenhawk suddenly did not feel hungry, and he trotted calmly over to Breezeclaw, who continued to stare blankly at her fish. He noticed that her normally sleek ivory pelt was ungroomed, and her eyes looked dull, as her life had ended instead of her son's.

"Breezeclaw?" He mewed hesitantly, wondering if she would welcome his intrusion on her memories. Breezeclaw blinked, and to Goldenhawk's relief, some of the life seemed to enter her eyes as she turned her blue gaze onto the CoralClan healing cat. "I was just wondering if you would like some resting herbs."

Breezeclaw's white fur bristled defensively, and she began to meow a hot reply, but she noticed the genuine concern in the healing cat's demeanor, and she relaxed, her fur flattening to her spine as she nodded, gratitude brimming in her dull eyes. Goldenhawk swiftly padded towards his den, which was located in a small hollow near the camp entrance, where a small stream trickled in through the protective thorns surrounding the camp. His hollow was large, with comfortable mossy nests for sick cats, and his own nest had been dug in the walls of the dirt hollow so he could be near the sick cats. The herbs were in the back of the hollow, neatly organized in piles on the walls of the den. He swiftly padded to the pile of , and emerged from his den to find a completely different scene unfolding.

Cats huddled in a mass around an onimously unmoving shape, their limbs stiff and eyes wide with shock. Their pelts were brushing, as if they were united in their fear, which was pungent to smell. He could almost scent their disbelief and horror, and Goldenhawk pushed his way to the front of the crowd of CoralClan cats. Overlaying all of these scents of horror and fear was the smell of freshly-spilled blood, and the CoralClan cat felt the fur along his spine prickle in horror as he stared down at the dead body of Whispersong.

Goldenhawk closed his amber eyes in pain as he pushed his muzzle to her blood-stained silver fur, tasting death as he drew close to the protector. Bittersweet regret rose in his throat like bile, and he swallowed, a hard lump in his throat. Twilightstar emerged from her den, with Cliffstorm close behind her, and let out a yowl of grief as she saw the body of her dead protector. The cats parted to let the two CoralClan cats approach the fallen silver tabby. Twilightstar's green eyes flashed with rage as she swung her head around to look at the gathered cats.

"How did this happen?" She demanded, her white tail lashing commandingly, as her Clan cringed before her vengeful anger. Sunstrike, a dark ginger tabby with rippling red stripes, limped forward. Her light green eyes were unusually bright with pain, and Goldenhawk saw such sadness in her viridian pools that he thought his heart would break by just looking at her. Whispersong, he remembered, was Sunstrike's sister. Goldenhawk's eyes flashed with anger as he saw deep, bloody clawmarks along her pelt, touched to flame by the sun, that had given her her warrior name.

"We had crossed over the border that MeadowClan had set to hunt in the Fishingpond," Sunstrike began, her voice ragged with grief. Her voice faltered, but she continued on, "We were just hunting peacefully when Heronwing, Twisterclaw and his learner, Typhoonpaw, along with that mangy Tornadostorm, ambushed us from behind. Whispersong and I were outnumbered, but I managed to take the life of Twisterclaw. I did not know she was in danger, for I was fighting off Twisterclaw and his learner. By the time they left, I was wounded badly, and they had given Whispersong a fatal wound. We tried to make it back to camp, but it was too much for her. She died near the Oceanpool."

Yowls of grief echoed across the camp, and Sunstrike sank to her paws, exhausted from the fight and her long journey home. Goldenhawk bowed his head, almost overwhelmed by grief, before realizing that he needed to tend to Sunstrike's wounds. He slipped into his den quickly, and grabbed cobwebs and marigold in his powerful jaws; he also had brought some thyme leaves, in case Sunstrike was in shock.

"Whispersong was a brave protector. I could always count on her to perform her duty to CoralClan," Twilightstar was meowing as the healing cat approached the huddle of grief-stricken cats again. Twilightstar's gray-and-white pelt gleamed under the sunlight, and her emerald eyes flickered to the silver tabby's body. Icewhisker and Sunstrike were crouched beside Whispersong, their tongues grooming the dead she-cat's fur. The CoralClan ruler added, "She was a loyal friend, and a loving sibling. Icewhisker and Sunstrike will sit vigil with her until moonhigh, and any other cat may join them. I swear by IslandClan that her death will not go unavenged. "

"I'll _slay _Tornadostorm for this!" Goldenhawk was shocked to see Cliffstorm's yellow eyes glittering with undisguised hatred as he hissed threats about the MeadowCland delegate. "Who does he think he is? I won't let him kill any more of our noble protectors, and that's a promise!"

A quiet murmur of agreement, but still strong, rose from the CoralClanners, although their hollow eyes still showed their grief and disbelief. They began to scatter, and Goldenhawk quietly padded up to Sunstrike, who had her nose pushed into her sister's silver fur. Goldenhawk chewed the marigold leaves into a poultice, and spat the juice onto the cobwebs. Gently, he applied pressure to a long wound along Sunstrike's left flank. She flinched and looked up at Goldenhawk with sad, beautiful eyes. Her eyes were a hazy cloud of grief, but he saw gratitude brighten the terrible dullness in her eyes. When most of the wounds had stopped bleeding, Goldenhawk pressed his nose into Whispersong's fur.

"You will be honored by IslandClan," He murmured quietly, believing with all of his heart that it was true. His head swimming with sadness, he let his golden tail droop to the ground and drag in the sand. He saw the herbs he had gotten for Breezeclaw earlier lying abandoned on the ground, and he picked them up in his mouth and trotted into the protectors' den, which was another burrow in the ground. Breezeclaw was lying in her nest, her blue eyes wide open but focusing on something Goldenhawk couldn't see. Her eyes snapped onto Goldenhawk, and he dipped his head politely, unable to say anything due to the fact that he was carrying herbs. Dropping them in a neat pile at her paws, he saw her eyes glisten with sadness as she obediently ate them, her tail-tip twitching. Not wanting to disturb her silent grief, he backed out of the den.

The sun was well descended in the orange-and-pink sky as Goldenhawk picked out a particularly plump-looking fish from the fresh-kill pile, his forgotten hunger coming back twice as strong now. The setting sun painted the sky blood-red. The thought of blood turned his thoughts back to Whispersong, and the healing cat watched as Shadowpaw joined Icewhisker and Sunstrike in their vigil for their fallen sister. Shadowpaw was the single kit of Sunstrike and Cliffstorm, and Goldenhawk saw Shadowpaw press his muzzle to his aunt's fur.

Feeling ill at ease, Goldenhawk picked up his half-eaten fish and descended into his solitary den. He did not want to watch another dead Clanmate's vigil, and, in his large burrow, he felt more alone than ever. His thoughts drifted to a certain annoying silver learner, and he felt his paws prickle with frustration at himself for promising her to tell her about what the Protector said. He could always break his promise to Seapaw, but just imagining the hurt in her ocean-blue eyes the next time they would meet was almost too much to even think of.

He settled into his mossy nest, suddenly exhausted, and curled his golden-striped tail over his dark amber eyes. Grief for Whispersong, Branchpaw, and all of the cats of CoralClan flooded over him like a tide, and for a moment he thought his gold tabby pelt could not contain it. He felt a slight tug at his paws as he realized that tonight, MeadowClan would be grieving, too, for Twisterclaw. Twisterclaw, Goldenhawk remembered, had three young kits that he had left behind as he had passed into IslandClan. Goldenhawk wondered if Seapaw would sit vigil with the small gray tabby, but he pushed the thoughts of the silver learner aside. He had duties and responsibilites to his Clan. He didn't have time to daydream about the annoying silver tabby, or her pretty blue eyes.

Exhaustion flooded his body again, and Goldenhawk closed his tawny-colored eyes that seemed to suddenly weigh more than the Speakingrock. He struggled vainly to stay awake, but several heartbeats later, sleep crashed down on him like a montrous wave in Storm season, and he let it take him under.

* * *

**A/N: Not a very interesting chapter, but I had to write some filler stuff. So R&R, please, I promise the next chapter will be action-packed!**


	10. Chapter 9: Secrets

* * *

Individual review responses again! 

**.xx.Slashing Claws.xx.: **Hooray, a new reader! ) Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Samack: **Unfortunately, this one isn't quiet as "action-packed" as I promised. But I hope you like it all the same.

All right, it's Tornadostorm's POV and a little bit of Goldenhawk. I'm officially doing these in no particular order at all. XD

* * *

**TORNADOSTORM**

The sun slowly began to dip below the horizon, casting pinks and oranges across the clear sky. The setting sun filled a hollow surrounded by brambles and bathed in a blood-red color, the same color as was on Tornadostorm's white paws. The dark gray tabby was sitting in the clearing of the CoralClan camp, his muzzle pressed into his fallen Clanmate's light gray fur. The MeadowClan delegate bowed his head, almost overwhelmed by grief, as he replayed the events of the day in his mind.

He had gone on the sunhigh patrol with Heronwing, Twisterclaw, and Typhoonpaw, when they had noticed two CoralClan cats hunting in the Fishingpond. Tornadostorm had gestured with an ivory paw for the cats to stay where they were, but Heronwing had let out a ferocious snarl and launched himself at the nearest one, a silver tabby called Whispersong. A snort of exasperation had escaped Tornadostorm; he had no choice but to back up his warrior, and threw himself into the fray. A dark ginger tabby, called Sunstrike, was fighting Twisterclaw and Typhoonpaw. Typhoonpaw had let out a yowl of pain as Sunstrike raked her claws along his light gray flanks. He had fled, his fluffy tail between his legs, to the camp to retrieve help. Twisterclaw had let out a vicious snarl, for Typhoonpaw was his learner, and leapt at Sunstrike with his claws ready to shred her fur. Tornadostorm knew he wouldn't appreciate his help, and turned instead to Whispersong. He saw Heronwing lying very still on the ground, and wondered, for a heartbeat, if he was dead, until he saw the faint rise and fall of his dark brown striped flanks. His amber eyes snapped to a motionless silver tabby body, and he recognized Whispersong. A trickle of blood dripped from her mouth; she was dead.

Suddenly a cuffed paw hit him in the back of the head, and he crumpled to the ground, blackness washing over his amber eyes like a tide. _Am I dying? _Tornadostorm had wondered as conciousness faded from him. But he had woken up, and when he did, he saw that Whispersong's body had gone, and that Sunstrike had vanished. Heronwing still lay on the ground, but he was sitting up now, his shoulders hunched and his amber eyes staring in disbelief at a lump of gray tabby fur. Tornadostorm had struggled to his paws, and recognized the body; it was Twisterclaw, and he was dead.

Now, Tornadostorm sat a vigil for the cat he had been trained with, for the cat who had been his friend since their days in the nursery together. Bittersweet regret washed over his tired heart as he thought of all that Twisterclaw had left behind. He had been training Tornadostorm's own son, Typhoonpaw, who was now sitting beside the MeadowClan delegate, his nose pressed into his trainer's fur. Typhoonpaw had just been assigned a new trainer, Snailstripe, but she had told him he could take a few days to grieve for his dead trainer. Twisterclaw had been a fine protector, one who was willing to defend his Clan until the last breath. And he had done just that.

Sandstar emerged from his den, his white pelt turned red under the rays of the setting sun. His green eyes narrowed with concern as they passed over the body of the fallen protector. Quietly, he padded up to Tornadostorm and beckoned him with a flick of his ginger-striped tail.

"I need to speak with you. Now," Sandstar murmured urgently into the delegate's ears. Tornadostorm flattened his ears to his gray head, annoyed; couldn't this wait until he was done grieving? But the pleading look in his ruler's eyes won him over, and Tornadostorm silently followed his ruler back into his den, which was located in a burrow at the roots of an ancient palm tree.

Tornadostorm's yellow eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness of the den, and he watched as Sandstar curled up in his nest of moss and feathers, tucking his white paws neatly underneath his small ginger body. The delegate opened his mouth to speak, but broke off as his ruler let out a huge sigh, his whole body sagging with exhaustion.

"Tornadostorm, tell me honestly," Sandstar hesitantly meowed, his voice etched with concern as he continued, "am I doing a good job?" The delegate's ears pricked with surprise to hear his ruler so defeated. Sandstar was a proud cat, and would never back down from his decisions if he believed what he was doing was the right thing. He had never heard the MeadowClan ruler voice his doubts.

"Yes," Tornadostorm mewed earnestly, hoping he sounded as if he truly meant it. Sandstar's light-colored tail-tip twitched irritably, but he seemed to believe that his delegate was telling the truth. Sandstar's green gaze was clouded, and Tornadostorm could tell that the sand-colored tom was clearly agitated. The delegate hesitated before adding, "Is there something else wrong?" Sandstar bristled defensively, his viridian pools blazing with anger. It was everything Tornadostorm could do not to flinch away from his anger.

"Oh, it's not a big deal," Sandstar tried to sound casual, but his delegate could tell that it was a big deal, at least to him. The MeadowClan ruler mewed, "When I was a young warrior, I was known as Sandstripe. I was the newly-appointed delegate under Pebblestar. I thought that I had everything..." The old tom's voice trailed off, and his green eyes clouded once more.

"But then...?" Tornadostorm prompted his ruler, no longer trying to hide his curiousity. Sandstar narrowed his eyes into green slits, his eyes focused on a memory that Tornadostorm knew he could never see.

"I met someone," Sandstar twitched his whiskers ruefully, his tail-tip twitching in anxiety as he meowed, "I met a pretty little golden tabby from CoralClan. I hated her when I first met her, but our first impressions of each other were incorrect. She was going to have my kits. We realized how dangerous it was for us to continue our relationship after that, and I never got to meet my kit, or learn his name, because he was given to a differnent CoralClan kit-bearer to nurse."

Tornadostorm felt his limbs stiffen in shock and disbelief. This cat, his ruler, the one he had looked up to for his bravery since he was a mewling kit in the nursery, had broken the code of tooth, claw, and compassion this severely? He stared at Sandstar with wide yellow eyes, as though he had never properly met him before in his life. He felt as if Sandstar had betrayed him, and the whole Clan, and he felt like his ruler was a stranger to him. But then again, was he really being fair? Wouldn't he do anything to be with Dovefeather, his beloved? He locked eyes with his ruler, and the delegate understood in that heartbeat why he had broken the code so horribly.

"Every Meeting," Sandstar began, but his voice faltered. He cleared his throat, and tried again, "At every Meeting, I looked for my kit. I prayed to IslandClan that he would look like me. But there is no other cat on the island who even slightly resembles me, and I don't even know if my son is alive..."

Tornadostorm felt his heart twist in pity for his ruler, and he walked over to the old cat, who looked so defeated and grief-stricken. He gave his ruler a quick lick between the ears, as to remind him that he was not alone. Tornadostorm tried to imagine how he would feel if Typhoonpaw or Mudpaw was growing up in another Clan, and he didn't even know who they were. The young MeadowClan delegate cherished his relationship with his two sons more than anything, and he couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that Sandstar must have gone through to give that up with his son.

"I won't tell another cat," Tornadostorm promised, realizing that his ruler must trust him above any other cat to share such a huge secret with him. Sandstar gave him a brief nod, and Tornadostorm took that as a sign that he was dismissed. Dipping his head submissively, he backed out of his ruler's den and left him to be alone with his memories.

His yellow eyes were drawn to cat with long, sleek white fur, and a purr rose in his throat as he recognized his mate, Dovefeather. The slender young queen's head turned towards him as he called her name, and her leaf-green eyes lit up at the sight of him. She pushed her muzzle to his and he felt her purr echo his own. Tornadostorm twined his tail with hers, allowing himself to be lost in her comforting scent. The Clans were in a dark, dark time, but somehow, things didn't seem so bleak when he had Dovefeather at his side. The two cats wordlessly padded into the protector's den, which was a huge burrow underneath the roots of an acacia tree, and curled up beside each other in their nests of fresh moss. His mind dimly registered the faint snoring of Falconclaw, and he surprssed a mrrowr of amusement as he drifted off into a comfortable and easy sleep.

**GOLDENHAWK**

A handsome golden tabby stared up at the statue of the island's Protector with wide amber eyes, his striped-tail twitching in anticipation. Beside him, a light brown tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes blinked warmly at the golden tabby. Goldenhawk recognized Acacialeaf, the MeadowClan healing cat. He saw a young tortoiseshell step out wordlessly from behind her trainer, her beautiful dark dappled coat glowing silver in the soft moonlight. Goldenhawk dipped his head politely to Mangrovepaw, and received a friendly dip of the head as well from. Behind them, a light ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes squeezed through the tunnel, and Goldenhawk noticed that the StoneClan healing cat, Yellowinch, had arrived.

The CaveClan healing cats wordlessly slipped into the tunnel, their tails swishing with anticipation. Goldenhawk dipped his head politely to Mysticlight, a light brown tabby with stormy gray eyes, and Cirruscloud, a long-haired with she-cat with two different colored eyes, in turn, and the six healing cats turned to the statue of the Protector. Goldenhawk noticed that tonight, the stone cat looked more ginger than brilliant gold, and his white chest fur was not apparent. _"He looks **just** like you, Goldenhawk!" _Seapaw's voice resounded in his head, and he winced, trying to shake the thoughts of the silver learner. He padded forwards in silent awe and lay down beside the statue, and the other healing cats did the same.

"Oh, IslandClan, show me what I must do," Goldenhawk murmured, closing his amber eyes and pressing his nose to the statue. Immediately, sleep overtook him, and darkness washed over him like a tide.

It was the height of the season of bird return, for he could hear the exotic calls of the birds that returned once a year, when the weather was the hottest. The sun beat down on Goldenhawk's pelt, touching it to flame, and he remained seated in the sunlit clearing, listening to the sounds of the island around him.

A light golden tabby stalked out of the acacia trees, her pelt burning like the sun and her golden gaze full of stars. Goldenhawk knew at once who this cat was, but it didn't stop his heart from aching. Her amber eyes burned like fires, and he felt grief clutch his heart as he recognized his trainer, Flamefrost.

"Flamefrost, I need you so badly," Goldenhawk let his anguish spill out as his trainer rested her muzzle on his head. He felt almost like a kit curling up to its mother, and he felt comforted by his trainer's touch. "My Clan is dying and there is nothing I can do about it."

Flamefrost's amber eyes flashed like wildfire, and the flames in her eyes seemed to dance with some strange emotion. Flamefrost pushed her flank comfortingly against Goldenhawk's side, and he felt momentarily foolish for acting like a newborn kit in front of her.

"Hush, dear one," Flamefrost murmured, her voice softer than stream trickling over pebbles. Goldenhawk felt peace settle over his heart as she went on, "This war will end sooner than you think. But it is time for you to know what I truly am to you."

Goldenhawk tilted his head to one side, puzzled. His golden tabby tail lashed in anticipation, his white paws itching with anxiety; Flamefrost had been his trainer, and he had loved her deeply. What else could she possibly be to him but a great trainer?"

"You were not just my learner," Flamefrost's mew sounded ragged and hoarse with pain as she revealed, "You were my son."

Goldenhawk felt his world spinning before him, and he sank to his paws, his disbelief and shock apparent in his rigid limbs. This...couldn't be. To start with, his mother had been Clawstrike, a fierce CoralClan protector who had died a few seasons ago. He could remember being a small kit in the nursery, curled up to the light brown tabby. Not to mention that Flamefrost was a healing cat. It was forbidden for her to have kits. She couldn't have been a kit-bearer. But...hadn't Goldenhawk always felt a little estranged from Clawstrike? Hadn't he always wondered why he didn't look more like his brother, Cliffstorm? IslandClan had never lied to him before, and, looking deep into Flamefrost's pain-filled golden eyes- his golden eyes- he knew that she was telling the truth.

As his amber eyes traveled along her pelt, he noticed how much they looked alike. Both of their pelts were light goldenrod, covered with darker gold stripes of fur. They both had deep amber eyes, but Flamefrost had no white chest fur, and no white paws. She was smaller and slighter than Goldenhawk. But the similarities were blatantly obvious to the CoralClan healing cat now. He started to take a step towards his mother, but she backed away from him, tail bristling in fear.

"Goldenhawk, I am so proud of you," She murmured quietly, her tawny eyes burning into his. "The path you walk is difficult, but you face it each day with courage. All I can tell you is what I told Seapaw; follow your heart, for within your destiny lies the destiny of the Clans." Her flame-colored pelt started to fade away, like mist vanishing as the sun creeped out from behind the looming storm clouds.

"Don't leave me," Goldenhawk begged his trainer, feeling the pain of losing her all over again now that he knew she was his mother. He felt sadder than he ever had in his life. But he heard Flamefrost's voice on the swaying breeze, mewing, "I will never leave you, my son."

Goldenhawk blinked, and found himself in the Protector's chambers once more. His heart pounded as he noticed the other healing cats waking up, blinking sleep from their eyes. Sunlight gleamed down on the statue of the Protector, and he realized that it must be morning. He felt strangely discomforted as he blinked up at the statue. Its pelt was no longer gleaming, and he looked cold and stony. Beside him, Mangrovepaw's tail-tip twitched thoughtfully, and the six cats rose to their paws.

"Mysticlight, we've found a good clump of horsetail near our border," Yellowfinch's quiet mew startled Goldenhawk, and the golden tom blinked warmly at the light ginger StoneClan healing cat. Yellowfinch's amber eyes flashed once, as if challenging someone to question her genorousity, before continuing, "I think it grows better on our side of the border. Would you like me to leave some on the border?"

"That would be great, thank you, Cricketsong," Mysticlight's gray eyes flooded with gratitude as she dipped her head to the StoneClan healing cat. Her whiskers twitched, and she exchanged a long look with Cirruscloud, who dipped her head as well to Yellowfinch.

"This is all well, but can we get a move on?" Acacialeaf's sharp meow shocked the CoralClan healing cat, and they all turned to look at her. Her brown tabby tail was lashing impatiently, and she thrust her way through the tunnel. Mangrovepaw gave the other four healing cats an apologetic look, and followed her trainer wordlessly through the tunnel. Goldenhawk followed the two CoralClanners, not wanting to show his own alarm from his dream. His trainer had been his mother for all those moons, and she had never told him. Claws of unease clutched his heart as he raced back towards his own territory, wondering what Seapaw would make of this revelation.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it wasn't quite so "action-packed", but it was packed with...secrets. XD R&R, please!**


	11. Chapter 10: Revelation

**

* * *

So I decided to give you guys two new chapters right away, because I already had this one typed up. It's a lot shorter than a normal chapter (for me), but once you read the ending you'll see why I wanted to leave it at that. Okay, it's Seapaw's POV this time.****

* * *

**

**SEAPAW**

Ocean-blue eyes flickered towards the Boulder, an ancient granite rock where Sandstar stood to address the Clan. The light-ginger tom had leapt onto the Boulder, his muscles rippling powerfully, with one magnificent leap, and sounded his yowl for the Clan to gather.

"Cats of MeadowClan, gather around the Boulder for a Clan meeting!" The MeadowClan ruler's powerful meow echoed across the clearing. Cats of every color and size slipped out from their dens as the moon began to ascend higher into the sky. A light silver tabby watched as a Tornadostorm sat down at the foot of the Boulder, his tail curled over his white paws neatly. The silver tabby did not miss the flash of pride in the delegate's amber eyes, and she realized that it must be time for Typhoonpaw and Mudpaw, the delegate's sons, to become protectors. Seapaw craned her neck to catch the eye of Dovefeather, the learners' mother, and she saw pride fill the white she-cat's dark green eyes.

A very small dark tortoiseshell, her pelt the colors of a thousand shades of dark amber and brown, sat down next to Seapaw and flicked her tail lightly to the tabby's shoulder. Seapaw let out a purr and nudged her friend Mangrovepaw with her head, who, silent as ever, smiled back. When the cats had gathered, Sandstar flicked his light orange tail, and silence immediately fell over them.

"Typhoonpaw and Mudpaw have completed their training, and it is time for them to become protectors of our noble Clan," Sandstar's voice rang out strongly and clearly across the sandy clearing. "Come forward, both of you."

Typhoonpaw and Mudpaw crept forwards silently from beside Heronwing, Mudpaw's trainer, their chins lifted and their tails held high in pride. Typhoonpaw's long, light gray fur glowed silver under the half-moon, while Mudpaw's dark brown tabby fur turned a lighter shade of mahogany. The two brothers exchanged a look of excitement, and stopped a few tail-lengths before the Boulder. The learners gazed up at the MeadowClan ruler, who lifted his head to the stars, almost as if asking IslandClan for guidance.

"Spirits of IslandClan, rain down your blessings upon these cats, who have trained hard in your ways to become protectors," Sandstar performed the ritual with shining green eyes. "Mudpaw, Typhoonpaw, do you promise to uphold and defend the code of tooth, claw, and compassion, and be a loyal member of your Clan?"

"I promise," Mudpaw's golden eyes flashed as his low voice sounded, and Seapaw saw his dark tabby pelt bristle with excitement.

"I promise," Typhoonpaw echoed his brother, his long gray fur prickling along his spinde. Sandstar nodded, and gazed up at the sky again for several moments before he turned back to the two learners.

"By the power granted to me by our ancestors, who walk in IslandClan, I give your protector names. Mudpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Mudstrike. IslandClan commends you for your fierce loyalty and compassion, and welcomes you as a protector of MeadowClan," Sandstar paused for a moment, seeming to consult the stars again, before meowing, "Typhoonpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Typhoonstorm. IslandClan commends you for your bravery and your skill, and welcomes you as a protector of MeadowClan."

Sandstar leapt down from the Boulder to touch his ginger-striped tail to the protectors's shoulders. They dipped their heads submissevly to him, as all new protectors did, and they turned to face the rest of the Clan. Warm congratulatory meows sounded from throughout the hollow as the cats called the protectors by their new names, "Typhoonstorm! Mudstrike!" Mangrovepaw pushed her way through the crowd to press her muzzle to Mudstrike's, who looked quite thrilled to be so close to the tortoiseshell healing cat. Seapaw joined her silent friend, nudging the two protectors heartily. Sandstar bunched his muscles and jumped back onto the Boulder. Immediately, a hushed silence fell over the Clan.

"Typhoonstorm and Mudstrike will sit their protector's vigil tonight and guard the camp. But first, I would like to honor two cats, who should be here," Seapaw's blue eyes flickered to Tornadostorm, who was wearing an expression of grief on his face as Sandstar meowed, "Stonepaw should have received his protector name with his brothers tonight. But he was cruelly slaughtered by Cliffstorm several moons ago. I promise that MeadowClan will not forget Stonepaw."

Several cats called Stonepaw's name, as though they were welcoming a new protector. Grief filled Seapaw's heart as she remembered the dark gray tabby tom. She had still been in the nursery when he had died, but she had been friends with him when he was very young, and she had admired the young learner for his enthusiasm towards life.

"Also, I would like to honor the cat who trained Typhoonstorm," Sandstar continued, after several moments of silence. "Twisterclaw was a brave protector, and his death will, too, not be forgotten by those who loved him."

Murmurs of grief rumbled throughout the camp, and Seapaw again felt grief and loss flood through her. Her blue eyes flickered up towards the half-moon, which was well ascended into the sky. Her paws tingled as she realized that Goldenhawk must be sharing tongues with the Protector at this very moment. Along with excitement, she felt a flash of annoyance as she thought of the CoralClan healing cat, and the way his deep amber eyes had flashed smugly when they had met.

She pushed the golden tabby out of her mind as she noticed Mangrovepaw sitting quietly by herself in the shadows of an acacia tree. Her green eyes were filled with such a heart-breaking look of despair that Seapaw felt as if her own heart was being shredded by claws of pain. The silver tabby quietly padded up to her tortoiseshell friend, who was staring off into nothingness.

"Hi, Mangrovepaw," Seapaw began hesitantly, wondering what words of comfort she could offer to her silent friend when she didn't even know what was wrong. Mangrovepaw's dark viridian eyes flashed with uncharacteristic concern, and her mouth opened to speak. But again, no words came out, and her mouth hung open uselessly, and the silver tabby felt a wave of pity crash over her once more. Not wanting her friend to grow even more distressed, Seapaw quickly mewed, "You don't have to say anything. But can I tell you some things?"

Mangrovepaw blinked, a look of surprise growing on her dappled face. For a moment, Seapaw wondered if her tortoiseshell friend would refuse. But the MeadowClan healing cat learner nodded, drawing her paws underneath her body and focusing intently on Seapaw.

Seapaw, her heart heavy, slowly began to describe what had happened to her in the past moon. Her doubts about being Sandstar's learner, the mysterious ways Acacialeaf and Sandstar kept talking about her, meeting Goldenhawk and sneaking off to the Protector's tunnel during the Meeting. The whispers they had heard in the tunnel. Her strange dream with Flamefrost, Goldenhawk's trainer, and the way he had promised to meet her again. Her own misgivings about the war between CoralClan and MeadowClan. As she poured her heart out to Mangrovepaw, she noticed her friend's green eyes grow wider and wider, her tail waving frantically.

"I sometimes just think Cliffstorm is out to kill all of us. And Twilightstar-" Seapaw stopped abruptly as Mangrovepaw leapt to her paws suddenly, her green eyes huge and frantic. Seapaw tilted her head to one side, puzzled. Mangrovepaw was behaving very strangely. Continuing on as though there had been no interruption, Seapaw meowed, "Who does Twilightstar think she is, anyways?"

Mangrovepaw's viridian eyes flashed once, her dark tortoiseshell pelt bristling with fear. Seapaw realized that there was a knowing look in her leaf-green eyes, and the silver tabby's ocean-blue eyes widened with astonishment as Mangrovepaw opened her mouth very slowly, and mewed in a very tiny, quiet voice,

"My mother."

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 11: Broken Silence

**

* * *

** **Individual responses to readers, again. I like doing this better. :)**

**Rabbitstorm: I would love to answer that question, but I can't. All I'll say is that you're very sharp. Also, yes, Tornadostorm didn't _mean_ to kill Branchpaw, but he doesn't think Ragingfire will see it that way. Plus, it's really painful for him to see any cat die. He's a big softie.**

**Calicopelt: I hope 12 hours is a soon enough update! XD**

**And now, on to Chapter 11! It's a bit short, and it's Seapaw's POV again. I couldn't leave you with that cliffhanger. **

**

* * *

**

**SEAPAW**

Shock flaring in her blue eyes, Seapaw stared at Mangrovepaw with something like awe in her eyes, her mind barely registering what the dappled queen had said. She had never heard the tortoiseshell learner mew a single word before, and as she gazed at the healing cat, she realized that Mangrovepaw was just as surprised that she had spoken as Seapaw was.

"Your...mother?" Seapaw remembered at the last meeting how she had noticed Twilightstar gazing down at Mangrovepaw curiously, and she had pondered why the CoralClan ruler would even bother looking at a MeadowClan cat. Mangrovepaw nodded, her ivy green eyes still looking rather hollow with disbelief that she could talk.

"Yes," Mangrovepaw's voice sounded strained and hoarse, as if she wasn't used to the feeling of speaking. She cleared her throat, and mewed in a small voice, "Twilightstar wasn't supposed to have kits. But she met my father...and things change..." Her voice trailed off, and her green gaze became clouded with unseen memories.

"Who was your father?" The silver tabby could not hide the curiousity in her voice, and she listened intently to the healing cat learner, feeling as if her secret could affect all of the Clans. Mangrovepaw's black tail-tip twitched nervously, and she surveyed the clearing, which was empty except for Mudstrike and Tornadostorm sitting their vigil, before answering Seapaw.

"Wavestar..." Mangrovepaw mewed dreamily. An image flashed in Seapaw's mind; Wavestar's light gray tabby pelt slightly brushing against the grays and whites of Twilightstar's on the Blazingrock as they mewed to each other in low, urgent voices. Still, she felt her silver fur bristle to think of the severity of which they had broken the code of tooth, claw, and compassion. The healing cat learner whispered, "My name was Leafkit. Breezeclaw nursed me like I was her own, and no cat knew about it. But then...Runningstream died, and Twilightstar appointed Cliffstorm as delegate. He followed her one night to where she was meeting Wavestar, and they told him the truth...and one night when I was about 3 moons old, Cliffstorm tried to kill me. But I survived...and my mother took me into the forest and left me to die on the MeadowClan border. She told Cliffstorm she had killed me."

Seapaw saw pain and despair flood Mangrovepaw's dark green eyes, and pity for the young cat churned her stomach. She could tell that this deeply-buried memory had long been haunting her friend, and Seapaw licked the young tortoiseshell's ginger ears, as if to remind her that she was not alone.

"Why didn't you talk, Mangrovepaw?" The silver tabby could not help asking the question that had been burning in her mind ever since she had met the young dappled she-cat. Seapaw was afraid that Mangrovepaw might be angry with her, but the tortoiseshell only gave her a cold green glare that chilled her to the bones.

"Because no cat would have believed me..." Mangrovepaw murmured quietly, her limbs shaking with fear, "Because even though Cliffstorm tried to murder me when I had done no wrong, my mother stood by his side, and drove me out of my Clan. If my own mother did that to me, then why wouldn't your Clan kill me? And after a while, I found that I couldn't talk, even if I wanted to. It was just easier." Seapaw's light gray tabby tail lashed back and forth as she realized how much Mangrovepaw must trust her to open up to her with such a huge secret.

"He can't hurt you now," Seapaw meowed the comforting words to her friend, hoping that she sounded confident. "You're a healing cat now. And maybe he won't even recognize you." But the silver tabby knew that the healing cat learner could sense her doubt, and the tortoiseshell only blinked at her with sad green eyes before rising to her dappled paws.

"You should get some rest now, Seapaw," Mangrovepaw was looking at her with the same onimousity as Acacialeaf and Sandstar, and her green eyes glinted, as if she knew more than she was telling. "Your path will be difficult, but I know IslandClan will grant you peace of mind."

Seapaw wanted to ask Mangrovepaw what she meant, but her tortoiseshell friend swiftly padded away, as if she didn't want to be alone with the learner any longer. Her head swarming with secrets of the island, Seapaw suddenly felt exhausted, her tail dragging in the sand behind her as she padded into the learners' den. It felt empty and lonely tonight without the soft purrs of Mudstrike and Typhoonstorm, and the silver tabby curled up beside her brother, who was already fast asleep. His ginger paws twitched in his sleep, and Seapaw wondered briefly what he was dreaming about.

"Eat foxdung, Lightningstar!" He growled in his sleep, and Seapaw's tabby tail curled up, amused, and she let out a slight purr.

"A mere MeadowClan learner can never beat me!" Seapaw whispered in his ears, which twitched silghtly as her breath stirred his ear fur. The ginger tabby's lip curled in his sleep, and Seapaw wrapped her tail around her ocean-blue eyes for which she had been named. Fear clutched her heart as she again remembered what Mangrovepaw had told her. If Cliffstorm would try to murder an innocent kit, and his ruler let him get away with it, who knows what else he might do? Would the CoralClan delegate stop at nothing to take vengeance on MeadowClan? Seapaw prayed with all of her heart that Goldenhawk would provide her with some answers soon, and as she closed her eyes to let sleep succumb to her, the silver tabby found herself hoping that maybe her ancestors would end this war before it got out of hand.

Two ginger back paws kicked Seapaw in the stomach and sent her flying across a sandy clearing. She lay on her side for a moment, panting, before getting to her paws. Her blue eyes locked onto the green eyes of her opponent, and she sprinted towards him with unexpected speed and agility. Her enemy darted to one side, but Seapaw was ready for him. About a tail-length away from the enemy protector, she jumped high in the air, as though she was going to pounce on him. At the last moment, she rolled onto the ground, underneath the ginger cat, and flung him across the clearing with a strong kick of her powerful back legs. The ginger tom lay unmoving in the sand. Seapaw felt claws of dread clutch her heart, and she rushed over to her opponent.

"Did I hurt you, Sandstar?" The silver tabby asked timidly, her blue eyes glittering with concern. Relief flood her heart as Sandstar got to his paws, his green eyes clear and shining with pride.

"No, that was excellent, Seapaw," Sandstar purred, his light ginger tail swishing with pride. He shook sand from his pelt before instructing, "If you get underneath your opponent and he's larger than you, it might be a good idea to claw at his stomach. But you were right in judging my size, well done."

Seapaw's silver tabby tail curled up in pleasure from her ruler's praise. It was moments like these that made being a learner of MeadowClan worthwhile, and for a moment, she could forget the troubles that loomed over her life like storm clouds. But it was only for a heartbeat, and she remembered the secret that Mangrovepaw had revealed to her a quarter moon ago. Seapaw was dying to tell him about Mangrovepaw, but the tortoiseshell learner had taken to being completely silent once more, speaking only to Seapaw when no other cat was around.

"Don't tell any cat, Seapaw, please," Mangrovepaw had kneaded the dirt with her forepaws anxiously, distress straining her voice. "I'll tell Sandstar myself, but not yet, okay?" Seapaw had had no choice but to be sworn to secrecy, for she suspected that even if she told the MeadowClan ruler, he would not believe her unless Mangrovepaw spoke.

She blinked her blue eyes, questions swarming in her mind for the MeadowClan ruler, who looked at her expectantly as she opened her mouth. But as she looked at the sandy-colored tomcat, she held her tongue, afraid of what the answers might be. Sandstar looked at her curiously, but straightened up, sitting in a very dignified position.

"That's enough for today. Would you please hunt on your way back and catch something for the veterans?" The old MeadowClan ruler meowed at last. Seapaw dipped her head to the ruler. Sandstar gave her a brief nod of approval before turning to set out from the training hollow, his light ginger stripes glistening like wildfire under the hot sun.

Briefly, Seapaw wondered if she should go hunt near the CoralClan border, hoping she would catch sight of Goldenhawk. But the silver tabby learner decided against going near the Fishingpond - there was no point in provoking CoralClan any further, and Goldenhawk had promised he would find a way to see her. She didn't need to chase after him like a helpless kit. Instead, she exited the training hollow and headed towards the border with StoneClan, the complete opposite direction of a certain annoying golden healing cat.

Sprinting across the meadows that had given her Clan its name, she felt the sun beat down on her silver pelt, and almost wished she had chosen to hunt in the forests surrounding the Fishingpond. It had not rained for more than a moon, and some of the cats were already in Acacialeaf's den, being treated for the heat. Prey-scent filled the air, and Seapaw slowed down, catching the scent of StoneClan coming towards her on the breeze. She stopped suddenly and parted her maw, allowing the StoneClan scent to drift in. It was stale, so Seapaw figured that it had been the sunhigh patrol. Seapaw sniffed the air and smelled vole; the favored prey of most MeadowClan cats.

She crouched low to the ground, hoping her silver pelt would not stand out too much against the goldenrod grasses surrounding her. She would need to rely on stealth rather than speed to catch this vole. The MeadowClan learner angled her ears towards the sound of its tiny, rapid heartbeat. Her blue eyes spotted it moments later; it was nibbling on a seed, blissfully unaware of the predator hidden amongst the undergrowth. Putting all her weight onto her haunches, she slowly crept forward on silent paws. She was less than a whiskers-length away. Seapaw pounced, claws unsheathed, and killed it swiftly with a bite to its neck. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to IslandClan, and trotted back towards the camp, her tail held high in pride and her blue eyes clearer than the sky overhead; this was how life was supposed to be. _Perhaps there is no danger, _Seapaw hoped, thrusting her way through the bramble tunnel,

**

* * *

****A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. And, again, reviews are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 12: Reunion

**

* * *

****I'm sorry! Normally it doesn't take me 5 days to update but I've been really busy with cross country captains practices and I've just been so tired lately that I haven't written anything good. Well, anyways, Chapter 12. It's Goldenhawk's POV this time.**

* * *

**GOLDENHAWK**

The rays of the scorching sun penetrated the canopy of leaves overhead and beat down on the pelt of a golden tabby with rippling darker stripes. The golden tabby swiftly padded deeper and deeper into enemy territory, a wad of herbs clamped tightly in his jaws. Goldenhawk glanced over his shoulder once, to make sure he was not being followed. _This is madness, pure madness, _Goldenhawk thought to himself, yet his white paws carried him still towards the MeadowClan camp. A little over a full moon had passed since his dream with the Protector, and with the outbreak of hacking coughs lately in CoralClan, the healing cat thought it might be a good excuse to offer herbs to MeadowClan, and maybe settle a bit of the bitter rivalry between the two Clans. But the main reason he was travelling to MeadowClan, and possibly even risking his life, was to tell Seapaw about his dream.

Again, the thought crossed the healing cat's mind to simply not tell the MeadowClan learner of his dream. But he pictured her hurt ocean-blue eyes the next time they would meet, and he knew that he had to fulfill his promise. _If IslandClan is on my side, maybe I won't have to travel to the camp_, Goldenhawk hoped, but he knew that it was very unlikely that he would come across the silver tabby alone.

Suddenly, he heard the crackle of a branch, and he tensed, his tail lashing. He could almost feel a pair of eyes burning into him, but Goldenhawk could not smell anything with the herbs in his mouth. A bundle of silver fur shot out at him, with claws outstretched to rip at his fur. Goldenhawk had no time to dodge, but braced himself for the impact. Thorn-sharp claws pierced his sides, and he tried to roll over to shake his attacker off. His golden fur bristled as he realized he would not win this fight. But the claws clutching his tabby flanks were already retracting, and Goldenhawk saw his own surprise reflected in the ocean-blue eyes of Seapaw.

_Thank IslandClan, _Goldenhawk let out a sigh of relief, and forced his fur to lie flat along his spine again. The silver tabby learner hesitated, and padded forward to touch noses warmly with the CoralClan healing cat. He blinked his amber eyes in surprise at the warmth of her greeting, but he did not question her. Perhaps the MeadowClan learner was growing up a little, becoming a little less annoying.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't come and find me, Goldenhawk!" Was that the slightest hint of a purr in her voice? Goldenhawk decided he must have imagined it as he dropped the herbs in a pile at his white paws. He pushed them towards her with his front paws, his whiskers twitching.

"I don't have much time to explain," Goldenhawk meowed, plunging in quickly to the reason why he was here. "But I had a dream last night at the Protector's chamber that I think you should know about." Seapaw tucked her paws neatly under her body, and wrapped her silver-striped tail around her front paws. She gazed up at the healing cat with unblinking blue eyes, and for a moment, Goldenhawk found he could not speak.

"Right.." The healing cat meowed awkwardly, trying to find the words to begin, "I was in a sunlit clearing, when Flamefrost appeared to me. She...she told me that the war would end very soon. Flamefrost told me that within my destiny was the destiny of the Clans. She told me that I must do the same thing as you, and follow my heart. And...she told me that she was my mother."

"Your mother?" Seapaw's blue eyes blazed with disbelief as she meowed, "But healing cats can't have kits!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Goldenhawk felt frustration pulse through his paws; how could he have believed that Seapaw might have matured a little? _She couldn't be more annoying if she tried!_ The golden tabby tom flexed his claws into the dirt, taking comfort in their strength. The disbelief in Seapaw's ocean-blue eyes faded, and was replaced with bewilderment. She seemed to hesitate, as though she wanted to tell him something.

"Can I trust you?" Seapaw meowed, looking uncharacteristically concerned. Goldenhawk gazed at her for a long time with narrowed amber eyes, as though he could learn all her secrets simply by staring at the beautiful silver tabby.

"I trusted you," He mewed simply, giving his white chest fur a few licks to hide his embarrassment. Seapaw seemed satisfied with this answer, and she took a step towards him, her eyes darting from side to side to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Mangrovepaw - Acacialeaf's silent learner, I'm sure you know her- spoke to me yesterday," Seapaw murmured quietly, her voice like a stream trickling over pebbles. Goldenhawk knew he must have looked shocked, because Seapaw protested hotly, "She did, I swear I'm not lying to you, Goldenhawk. She told me that she was the kit of Wavestar and Twilightstar, and for some reason, Cliffstorm found out and tried to kill her. Twilightstar took her and left her in MeadowClan for us to find."

The forest seemed to blur before Goldenhawk's amber eyes, and he felt his head spinning. Seapaw meowed his name softly but he didn't register her sweet voice sounding in his head like an echo. Something stirred in his mind, and he tried to grasp it, but the thought scurried away. As he stared up at the clear blue sky, he thought again, he could hear whispers.

"_The Protector has come..."_ A soft voice was carried on the hot breeze, and Goldenhawk shivered, despite the heat. Seapaw gave him a quizzical look, but didn't say anything, only pressed her muzzle to his golden tabby flank. The CoralClan healing cat rose to his ivory paws, licking a ginger forepaw as he stared at Seapaw. She was annoying, yes, but somehow, Goldenhawk felt drawn to her for some reason. The golden tabby tom felt as if their destinies were somehow intertwined, and for the first time, he was glad that he had met the silver learner.

"I won't tell any cat, I promise," Goldenhawk mewed solemnly, blinking at the younger tabby fondly. Seapaw kinked her tail and scuffled the sand with a front claw. Her silver tabby pelt seemed to shine even more brightly in the hot sun.

"Will you see me again?" Seapaw hesitantly asked him, her silver fur prickling along her spine. Goldenhawk blinked in surprise, and Seapaw hastily added, "I mean, if you hear more things from IslandClan, or if I do, I think we should tell each other."

Again, Goldenhawk was faced with a difficult choice. He didn't want to drag a learner, much less one from an enemy Clan, into his problems. But, gazing into her hopeful eyes, a mixture of viridians and ceruleans, the CoralClan healing cat found he could not refuse. The golden tabby nodded, and Seapaw let out a rusty purr. She bent her head down to pick up the herbs in her maw, and blinked at Goldenhawk, her eyes saying more than words ever could. Seapaw darted foward to touch noses quickly with the healing cat, and trotted away from him.

Watching her go, Goldenhawk felt his white paws prickle with some emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint. He felt as if he had been doused with water, but he shook his head, letting the thoughts scatter like water droplets. He found that he was not looking forward to going home to CoralClan, to treat his Clan for their strange coughs. The handsome golden-brown tomcat turned to creep out of MeadowClan territory, before he was caught by a cat who would not consider him a friend.

* * *

**TORNADOSTORM**

Amber eyes blinked in surprise as a familiar yowl sounded throughout the camp. The dark gray tabby tom turned to see Sandstar leaping onto the Boulder in one powerful leap. The light-colored tabby's pelt shone ginger under the hot sun, and he looked down at the assembling Clan, his green eyes glinting with pride. Tornadostorm realized that it must be time for Fernleaf's kits to be apprenticed. His yellow eyes found the three kits, who were mewling with excitement as Fernleaf gave them each a few licks to tame their soft fur. Tornadostorm's whiskers twitched with amusement as Tumblekit let out a loud mrrowr of protest as his mother licked him roughly.

The MeadowClan protector half-wished, as he padded up to sit at the delegate's spot at the foot of the Boulder, that he might be able to be a trainer to one of these kits. But, he knew, it was too soon after Stonepaw's death, and there were many protectors who hadn't had the chance to train a learner of their own yet. Bittersweet regret flooded over him as he wondered whether Stonepaw might have trained one of these kits.

"Cats of MeadowClan!" Sandstar yowled, his voice ringing across the camp. Immediately, silence fell over the Clan, and Tornadostorm saw every pair of eyes turn to look at the ruler. "We are gathered here today to give three kits their learner names. Sleekit, Tumblekit, Dolphinkit, come forth."

At the beckon of Sandstar's light ginger-striped tail, the three kits padded fowards confidently, though Tornadostorm thought he could see fear glint in Dolphinkit's green eyes. He blinked encouraginly at the light smoky gray she-cat, and she stared at him with terrified green eyes.

"Nighthawk, you will train Sleetpaw," Sandstar addressed the black tom, who also happened to be the father of these three kits. Sleetpaw, who was a small black she-cat with amber eyes, twitched her ears impatiently, as if she could hardly wait to begin training. "Nighthawk, you are strong and fearless. Pass on these qualities to Sleetpaw."

"I'll do my best," Nighthawk promised, touching noses with his daughter. Tornadostorm noticed that they seemed to be copies of each other; black pelts as dark as night, with light yellow eyes. The two cats sat down next to each other on the left side of the Boulder, waiting for the ceremony to be completed.

"Typhoonstorm, you will train Tumblepaw," Pride flooded over the MeadowClan delegate as his son was mentioned. Although Typhoonstorm was young, and had only served his Clan as a protector for a little over a moon, no cat could doubt his strength or loyalty. Sandstar continued, "Typhoonstorm, although you are young, you have proven yourself to be a quick-thinking and loyal protector. I know you will train Tumblepaw well."

"Of course, Sandstar," Typhoonstorm meowed, his long light gray fur bristling with excitement. His blue eyes blazed as he touched noses with Tumblepaw, who was a dark gray tabby tom with green eyes like his mother's. Tornadostorm saw that Tumblepaw was chatting animatedly to the delegate's son as they joined Nighthawk and Sleetpaw, and his tail curled up with amusement; Typhoonstorm would have his paws full.

"Morningfrost, you will train Dolphinpaw," Tornadostorm's yellow eyes flickered over to the silver tabby, whose blue eyes blazed with intensity. Blue eyes, Tornadostorm realized, that were not unlike Seapaw's, who was sitting not too far from her mother. Her ears were pricked and strained, as though she was struggling to hear something on the breeze. Sandstar meowed, "Morningfrost, you have faced trials with a protector's spirit. Pass on your courage to Dolphinpaw."

"I will, Sandstar," Morningfrost promised, padding forwards to touch noses with the smoky gray learner. Dolphinpaw seemed to accept the friendly greeting, for she looked slightly less terrified as she joined her siblings and their trainers. Soft purrs of approval rose from every cat in the Clan as they greeted the new learners.

Soft fur pressed against Tornadostorm's, and he turned to see Dovefeather, his beloved. Her green eyes were shining as she twined her white tail with his, and he felt strengthened by her touch. He pressed his muzzle against hers, and he felt her throaty purr rumbling throughout her body, to the tip of her long-haired white tail.

"I love you, Dovefeather," He murmured suddenly, overcome by a rush of love for his mate. She blinked at him, her ivy-green eyes saying more than she ever could. "I couldn't do this without you."

"You don't have to," She purred lightly, her white tail swishing happily. The MeadowClan delegate echoed her purr as she mewed, "I love you too, mousebrain." Tornadostorm stared up at the clear sky, his gray tabby tail swishing in pure joy. He wished that life could always be this way, but as he turned back to his Clan, he knew that soon a storm would break the happiness in his life.


	14. Chapter 13: Prisoners

* * *

**Chapter 13! I'm on a roll now!**** It's Goldenhawk's POV again. **

* * *

**GOLDENHAWK**

The golden brown tabby tom swiftly padded through the small burrow in the thorns and brambles that surrounded the CoralClan camp, hoping his presence had gone undetected. He had stopped in the Oceanpool to wash the pungent scent of MeadowClan off of his sleek golden-striped pelt, but he could only pray to IslandClan that he had washed it off completely. As he emerged on the other side of the entrance, in the camp, he heard low, anxious murmurs. Tabby fur bristling, he noticed a crowd of cats waiting anxiously outside of his den.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Goldenhawk meowed, claws of dread clutching his heart. A light gray tabby she-cat turned to look at him with narrowed blue eyes, her face etched with concern.

"Pelicankit won't stop coughing," Gentlebreeze replied, her gray tabby tail-tip twitching nervously. Icewhisker, her mate and Pelicankit's father, stood beside her, his silver fur bristling anxiously. Goldenhawk felt his heart sink to his paws as he realized that the little kit must be very sick for Icewhisker to be so concerned. Nodding calmly, he pushed his way past the two cats and went into the hollow that was his den.

The small gray tabby kit was lying in a bed of moss, his body racking with deep, chesty coughs. His green eyes streamed, and as Goldenhawk touched his little pads, he recoiled at their warmth. Dread clutched his heart once more as he realized that Pelicankit had greencough, a deadly chest infection that kits rarely recovered from. From the looks of it, Pelicankit wasn't going to pull through. Goldenhawk sighed, and was startled when a pair of blue eyes blinked up at him.

"Is Pelicankit going to be okay, Goldenhawk?" Featherkit squeaked in her little kit voice, her silver tabby tail swishing. Goldenhawk hesitated, lost for words. How could he tell this little kit that her brother was going to die? Featherkit seemed to understand by the look in Goldenhawk's amber eyes, for she let out a little wail of grief and crouched low to the ground. Awkwardly, Goldenhawk licked her between the ears, trying to soothe the distressed kit.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Featherkit asked the CoralClan healing cat, her blue eyes big and pleading. Blinking in surprise, Goldenhawk nodded, his amber eyes narrowed in thought.

"You can make sure he eats these herbs," Goldenhawk meowed, pushing a pawful of herbs towards her with his white front paws. Featherkit nodded vigorously, and she picked up the herbs in her tiny maw, padding towards her brother with a quiet sense of purpose.

"Pelicankit?" The little gray tabby lifted his head wearily, blinking sleep from his green eyes as he recgonized his sister's voice. Featherkit seemed unusually gentle and determined as she meowed softly, "You need to eat these herbs. I know they'll taste yucky, but you need to eat all of them, okay?"

The gray tabby blinked at her as if he did not quite understand. Featherkit took a tiny bite of the herbs and mimed chewing to the sick kit. Understanding gleamed in Pelicankit's green eyes, and he slowly began to chew, his face contorted with disgust as he swallowed the bitter-tasting herbs. Goldenhawk's whiskers twitched with amusement, and he watched as Featherkit's silver tail curled up with pleasure. Goldenhawk had mixed in poppy seeds with the herbs, and Pelicankit slowly began to drift back into sleep.

A yowl sounded from outside of Goldenhawk's den, and the golden tabby tom recognized Cliffstorm's voice. He guessed that the brown tabby was calling a meeting, and Goldenhawk turned to the silver tabby kit, uncertain of whether to trust her with his sick patient.

"Featherkit," Goldenhawk mewed softly, his tail swishing nervously, "Can you look after Pelicankit while I go to the meeting? If he wakes up, or if he gets worse, I need you to tell me, all right?" Featherkit's blue eyes blazed with excitement as she nodded vigorously, settling down beside her brother to listen to his breathing. Feeling comforted, Goldenhawk trotted up the sloping tunnel that led to his hollow and burst out of it, the sunlight streaming down on his tawny pelt.

Cliffstorm was standing atop the Speakingrock, his baleful yellow eyes gleaming with triumph. Twilightstar stood a few paces back, her gray-and-white tail twitching in thought. Goldenhawk padded forward to sit amongst his Clan, and sat down beside Stormywind, a dark gray tabby tom with friendly green eyes. Stormywind dipped his head respectfully to Goldenhawk, and the healing cat returned the gesture.

"Cats of CoralClan!" The brown tabby delegate yowled, his black stripes glinting in the hot rays of the sun. Goldenhawk wondered, briefly, why it was Cliffstorm who was speaking instead of Twilightstar. All ponderings of that, however, disappeared with Cliffstorm's next words, "There is no doubt that we are living through terrible times. We are being picked off one by one by that mangy MeadowClan. Mostly, Tornadostorm is killing all of our cats! That is why today, it is my pleasure to announce to you that we have taken the things that fleabag loves most. Or rather, the cats he loves most. Bring them out, Sunstrike, Ragingfire, Breezeclaw!"

The three cats that Cliffstorm had named appeared, their pelts claw-marked and bloody but their eyes clear and their tails held high in triumph. They pushed forward with their muzzles, three very bedraggled and exhausted-looking cats. One had very long white fur, stained with her own scarlet blood. Another was a long-haired light gray tom, his blue eyes gleaming with undisguised hatred. The last was a dark brown tabby tom who was limping, one of his back legs hanging uselessly from his body, though his golden eyes still burned with the light of battle. With a jolt, Goldenhawk recognized Dovefeather, Typhoonstorm, and Mudstrike, all protectors of MeadowClan. Dovefeather was Tornadostorm's mate, and Typhoonstorm and Mudstrike were their kits.

"Prisoners!" Cliffstorm's voice was full of malice as he glared down at the three MeadowClan cats. Dovefeather hissed in open defiance. Sunstrike, who was guarding the white she-cat, lashed at her with a front paw, claws unsheathed. The MeadowClan cat fell to the ground, but hissed again at the CoralClan delegate, and Goldenhawk couldn't help but admire her bravery. Cliffstorm growled viciously, and continued, "You will be questioned, and if you do not provide us with useful information, you will be executed in a quarter moon."

"I'd die before I told you anything, you mangy old furball!" Typhoonstorm spat, his blue eyes icy chips of hatred. Ragingfire lashed at him with unsheathed claws, striking him in the head. The MeadowClan protector winced, and fell to the ground. He did not move, but the faint rise and fall of his light gray flanks showed he was still alive.

As yowls of approval and support sounded from around him, Goldenhawk stared up at the CoralClan delegate, his yellow eyes wide with horror. _Killing them...in cold blood? _His blood turned to ice at the thought, and he shivered. As a healing cat, he could not stand idly by as Cliffstorm slaughtered innocent cats.

"Surely it is not the will of IslandClan for us to slaughter cats in cold blood?" Goldenhawk meowed, trying not to let his panic show in his voice. Cliffstorm narrowed his yellow eyes, his hackles raising threateningly. For a heartbeat, the healing cat was sure that the great brown-and-black tabby was going to leap at him and attack him. But he must have imagined the light of battle in the delegate's yellow eyes, for Cliffstorm remained on the Speakingrock, his golden eyes calm once more.

"It is not the will of IslandClan for us all to be killed!" Cliffstorm countered, his tail lashing in frustration. Yowls of approval rose from the crowd of cats around him, and, with a sense of impending horror, Goldenhawk realized that most of the cats supported the delegate's idea of execution. Goldenhawk dipped his tawny head, unwilling to argue any more with the delegate while the Clan was caught up in the moment. The great golden tabby licked his ruffled white chest fur, trying to hide his horror. As the three guards took the MeadowClan protectors into their den to await death, Goldenhawk stared up at the clear sky, narrowing his amber eyes with thought. The sky certainly didn't reflect the storm brewing in the forest, a storm that would bring nothing but unnecessary pain and death.

"Oh, IslandClan," Goldenhawk murmured, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice, "Show me a way to stop this."

* * *

**A/N: It'd be really awesome if I got 25 reviews before the next chapter. -hinthint-**


	15. Chapter 14: Protectors

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews, on this story and on my other one.  
This chapter is dedicated to Rabbitstorm, who has loyally reviewed every single chapter!  
And it's Seapaw's POV, on to Chapter 14!**

* * *

**SEAPAW**

Grief flickered in a young silver tabby's ocean-blue eyes as they surveyed her devastated Clan. All around her, cats huddled in groups, their shock apparent in their wide, disbelieving eyes. Pity twisted Seapaw's heart as she caught sight of Tornadostorm, the MeadowClan delegate. He was sitting a little ways-off from the other cats, his slender gray tabby body stretched out. His yellow eyes stared blankly at nothing, as if he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

This morning, Dovefeather, Typhoonstorm, Duskpaw, and Mudstrike had been patrolling near the Fishingpond. Duskpaw had returned alone, his pelt heavy with claw marks, and had collapsed shortly inside the camp. As soon as he came to, he explained that Cliffstorm had ambushed them, with more than half of CoralClan with him. They had not killed them, but taken Dovefeather, Typhoonstorm, and Mudstriek captive. Cliffstorm had said he was only getting his vengenance for all of the deaths Tornadostorm had brought to CoralClan, and that he would take away every cat that Tornadostorm loved, one by one.

Just then a light-colored tabby slowly padded up to Seapaw, bringing her out of her thoughts. Seapaw dipped her head in submission to the pale ginger tabby and recognized Sandstar, the MeadowClan ruler, and her trainer. He narrowed his green eyes, brooding with thought, as he glanced at her.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that three of our greatest protectors were taken from our own territory," Sandstar confessed to her, swishing his tail thoughtfully. Seapaw noticed how the ginger stripes were barely visible in the sunlight, and for a moment, she thought he strongly resembled some cat she must have known, but she couldn't think of who it might be. Seapaw nodded absently in agreement as Sandstar meowed, "If we are to stand any chance of surviving this war, we will need more protectors. It is time for you and Duskpaw to become protectors."

Seapaw's silver tabby fur bristled in excitement, and she couldn't surpress a purr of pure joy. Finally, after moons of training, she would be a _protector_! Still, she felt a pang of guilt as she realized that she wished Typhoonstorm and Mudstrike could be here to see this; they had, after all, trained together for a few moons, and she would have liked her denmates to share this moment with her. Sinking her claws into the dirt, she vowed that she would help rescue the two protectors at any cost.

With a jolt, she heard Sandstar's familiar yowl sound from the Boulder, and her heart began to beat faster and faster. Duskpaw limped steadily up to her, and Seapaw winced at the sight of her brother's mangled body. His dark ginger pelt was matted with blood and dirt, yet his yellow eyes shone with the strength of his spirit. Suddenly feeling self-concious, she gave her silver flanks a few licks, hoping that she looked a nice sight better than her brother.

"I..I wish Dovefeather were here..." Duskpaw murmured unexpectedly, his tabby tail drooping slightly. Seapaw's heart ached for her brother, who rarely showed emotions; Dovefeather had been Duskpaw's trainer. _No, Dovefeather IS Duskpaw's trainer. I **know **she's still alive. _She shook her head, as if disagreeing with herself, and she touched her muzzle to her brother's bloodstained flank briefly. He purred, and unsheathed his claws into the dirt, adding, "When we're protectors, we will go and rescue her."

"We'll rescue all of them," Seapaw promised her brother, though doubt flickered inside her heart like a tiny flame. How, pray, were they supposed to rescue three cats from within the heart of the CoralClan camp without suffering serious losses? But as she met her brother's hopeful amber gaze, she knew they had no choice.

"Seapaw and Duskpaw have completed their training, and it is time for them to become protectors of our noble Clan," Seapaw had heard the familiar words so many times, she felt as if she could recite them. She exchanged a thrilled glance with Duskpaw as Sandstar continued, "Come forwards, both of you."

Seapaw crept fowards, feeling a silent awe. Her big blue eyes were trained upon Sandstar, who was glancing down at them with pride glowing in his green eyes, as if his own kit was becoming a protector. Her silver pelt faintly brushed the ginger flank of her brother, and she was glad that he was here and alive to experience this moment with her. The two siblings stopped a few tail-lengths away from the Boulder, and Seapaw gazed at Tornadostorm. The dark gray tabby was watching her with a curious expression in his yellow eyes. The MeadowClan learner blinked at him with surprise in her blue eyes, but he looked away quickly, one of his ears twitching. Seapaw turned her attention back to Sandstar, who was gazing up at the stars of IslandClan, his green eyes closed.

"Spirits of IslandClan, rain down your blessings upon these cats, who have trained hard in your ways to become protectors," Sandstar meowed, his voice ringing across the hollow. Seapaw's paws prickled with excitement, and she felt Duskpaw's tail lashing with impatience. "Duskpaw, Seapaw, do you promise to uphold and defend the code of tooth, claw, and compassion, and be a loyal member of your Clan?"

"I promise," Duskpaw's yellow eyes shone, and Seapaw was surprised to notice that her brother's voice seemed lower than when she had last heard it. Perhaps, in her worry about the Clan and her secret meetings with Goldenhawk, she had neglected to spend time with Duskpaw, and he had grown up quite a bit since they were mewling kits in the nursery.

"I promise," Seapaw echoed, her voice quiet. She felt something inside her stir, like an eagle spreading its wings within the confines of her heart. Every piece of prey she had caught, every battle fought, every tick pulled out of the veterans' pelts, was all for this moment. She gazed up at Sandstar with her ocean-blue eyes and blinked her gratitude, hoping he could sense how grateful she was to him for training her. Sandstar dipped his head, and turned his green gaze to the sky for several moments, as if consulting the spirits of IslandClan.

"By the power granted to me by our ancestors, who walk in IslandClan, I give your protector names. Duskpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Duskwind. IslandClan commends you for your unwavering loyalty and strength, and welcomes you as a protector of MeadowClan," Sandstar leapt down from the Boulder and touched his nose to Duskwind's briefly, as was customary. Duskwind's ginger body trembled with excitement, and he went over to stand beside Typhoonstorm. Sandstar jumped onto the Boulder again, consulting the stars once more.

Seapaw's breath caught in her throat as she realized that it was her turn now. She wondered what Sandstar would name her. He seemed to have the same question on his mind, for the pale ginger tabby looked up at the stars for a long time and did not speak. The silver tabby learner felt her paws prickle with frustration. The Clan seemed to mutter among themselves, as if noticing that Sandstar was taking an unusually long time. Seapaw felt panic clutch her heart like talons, and she wondered if something was wrong. Did IslandClan not approve of her?

Relief flooded Seapaw's panicking heart like a tide as he turned back to her, his green eyes shining as he studied her approvingly. The Clan immediately hushed, and awaited Sandsta'rs next words.

"Seapaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Seabreeze. IslandClan commends you for your faith and for your loyalty to what you know is right, and welcomes you as a protector of MeadowClan," Sandstar jumped down from the Boulder, tiny rocks tumbling down with him. Her former trainer touched noses with her, his green eyes glowing with pride as he mewed to her, "I'm very proud of you."

Seabreeze's entire body shook with excitement, and she blinked her ocean-blue eyes at her former trainer, hoping he could see the gratitude brimming in her eyes. Even if she was allowed to, she knew she would have been too choked-up to speak as the cats of MeadowClan chanted, "Duskwind! Seabreeze!" Seabreeze closed her cerulean eyes and let their voices wash over her, pride prickling in every silver hair on her pelt. She was a _protector_. The silver tabby exchanged a thrilled glance with Duskwind, who was purring louder than thunder. Sandstar again leapt onto the Boulder, his pale ginger pelt turned white under the hot rays of the sun.

"Duskwind and Seabreeze will sit their protector's vigil tonight and guard the camp. This meeting is adjourned," With a flick of his ginger-striped tail, Sandstar sprang down from the Boulder once more and disappeared into his den, a small cave in the side of the Boulder. Seabreeze turned to her brother, whose amber eyes shone with pride. Together, the two cats padded over to the bramble tunnel, to guard their camp throughout the night. The sun began to dip below the horizon, and Seabreeze could see a few protectors of IslandClan glittering in the orange and pink sky.

A warm breeze stirred her silver tabby fur as she settled down next to Duskwind, and Seabreeze pricked up her ears as she strained to hear voices on the breeze. _Am I going crazy?_ Seabreeze wondered, before remembering that Goldenhawk had heard the voices, too. Maybe they were both crazy. But her thoughts again drifted to the sharp-tongued golden tabby healing cat, and for a moment, her paws prickled and her silver pelt felt a bit too warm.

Duskwind nudged Seabreeze, breaking her out of her thoughts. Clearly, he thought that she was dozing off. Annoyed, she gave her silver chest fur a few good licks, trying to hide her embarrassment. She had _not_ been napping, and at any other time she would have snapped angrily at her brother. She glanced again at the light ginger tabby, his fur rippling with dark red stripes, and she followed his amber gaze to a pretty light brown tabby she-cat. Seabreeze supressed a purr of amusement as she recognized Snailstripe, who blinked fondly at Duskwind with round blue eyes.

Envy stirred in Seabreeze's heart as she realized that she had no cat in the Clan that she was close to. Her gaze flickered across the clearing, where, it seemed, all of the cats were sharing tongues with their mates. Nighthawk and Fernleaf sat side by side, their pelts, black and dark gray, brushing together as they proudly watched Sleetpaw and Tumblepaw practice their fighting moves. Falconclaw, a ginger tabby who also was her father, whispered something into the ear of a silver tabby she-cat, and Seabreeze recognized her mother, Morningfrost.

A pang of loneliness shook Seabreeze, so deep that she felt her heart was breaking. Her only friends were Duskwind, her brother, who probably would rather spend time with _Snailstripe_ than her, and Goldenhawk, a healing cat from an enemy Clan. No, _the_ enemy Clan. She had never felt that she belonged anywhere but MeadowClan, but for the first time in her life, she felt incredibly lonely. As she continued to watch the bramble tunnel for signs of enemies, she found her thoughts straying to Goldenhawk once more, and realized that she could hardly wait until morning, when she would see him again.

* * *

**GOLDENHAWK**

Amber eyes blinked, in horror, down at a little gray tabby body that was fighting for breath. Goldenhawk bowed his head as he realized that there was nothing more he could do for Pelicankit. Pelicankit's gray flanks heaved, his amber eyes glittering with pain as he fought for breath. With a final shuddering breath, his striped flanks suddenly stopped heaving, and he lay very still. The golden tabby's paws prickled with frustration as he saw that Pelicankit's yellow eyes had glazed over. He was dead. The CoralClan healing cat closed the tiny kit's eyelids with his white paws.

"You would have made a fine protector," Goldenhawk murmured as he touched his nose to the gray tabby's fur in grief, and he licked Pelicankit's cooling fur. Grief flooded over him, and Goldenhawk felt as if he had failed Pelicankit as a healing cat. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a tiny silver tabby padding up slowly, her striped tail drooping in the sand. A jolt of alarm coursed through him as recognized Featherkit, Pelicankit's sister.

"Is he...dead?" Featherkit whispered, her blue eyes swimming with sadness and grief for her dead brother. Unable to speak, Goldenhawk simply nodded and swept his long tawny-striped tail along her tiny flanks. Featherkit let out a low murmur of grief and crouched low to the ground, pressing her muzzle into her brother's fur. Choked with emotion, the CoralClan healing cat touched his nose to the silver kit's flank, and backed out of his hollow, not wanting to intrude on her grieving. He collided with a light gray tabby she-cat, who was looking at him with hopeful blue eyes.

"Gentlebreeze..." Goldenhawk searched for the words to tell the CoralClan queen that her son was dead. Gentlebreeze seemed to gather the worst from his expression, for she let out a wail of grief and raced into the hollow, to see Pelicankit's body for herself. Icewhisker, Pelicankit's father, quickly trotted over to Goldenhawk, with his other son Littlekit behind him. The two cats noticed the grim face that Goldenhawk was wearing, and Littlekit followed his mother into Goldenhawk's den.

"I'm..I'm so sorry, Icewhisker," The light golden tomcat struggled to speak to the silver tabby tom. Icewhisker narrowed his blue eyes, obviously trying to hide his emotion, but his grief was apparent in his stiff, rigid limbs and bristling pelt.

"I will grieve later. I must be strong. Gentlebreeze and our kits need me now," Icewhisker meowed in a low, sad voice. Goldenhawk blinked in surprise as the tabby tom continued, his voice quavering, "I know you did all that you could, Goldenhawk."

Guilt prickled in the golden tabby's tom as Icewhisker brushed past him into the hollow, and almost collided with Featherkit. The little silver tabby padded over to Goldenhawk, her eyes unusually bright with sadness. She sat down next to the CoralClan healing cat, and simply stared up at the sky. The sun was dipping below the horizon, leaving the sky splattered with an explosion of pinks, blues, and oranges. For a while, they sat in silence, tails swishing in unision as a single star glittered above them in the evening sky. Goldenhawk wondered, briefly, if it was Pelicankit, watching over his grieving family.

Goldenhawk could not bear to think of the dead kit, so he turned to Featherkit, who was watching the sky with an expression of awe on her face. Her silver tabby pelt reminded him of another young cat, with rippling silver stripes and blue eyes. But Featherkit's blue eyes resembled the clear sky of a cloudless day, while Seapaw's reflected the greens and blues of the raging ocean waters. His ivory paws tingled briefly as he thought of the spunky MeadowClan learner, and his golden tabby pelt seemed to grow warmer.

As Gentlebreeze and Icewhisker brought the body of Pelicankit outside and carried him out of the camp, Goldenhawk felt sadness overwhelm him. He had not just failed Pelicankit; he had failed Gentlebreeze, Icewhisker, Littlekit, and Featherkit. He had let a cat's son and brother die. The fur along his spine prickled with guilt, and he found that he could not look at Featherkit, for fear of seeing her blue eyes full of accusation.

Loneliness flooded over him once more as he realized that the path he had chosen would only bring pain and solitude. Other cats seemed to revere him, and hold him in higher regard. No cat in his Clan wanted to casually chat with the healing cat. His thoughts turned to Seapaw, and, annoying as she was, he realized that she did not judge him like CoralClan did. His ivory paws tingled, and as the moon ascended in the sky, he found himself wishing to be by her side again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update (3 days isn't that bad!), I promise the next one will come soon. Also, props to anyone who can come up with a good warrior name for Sleetpaw, Dolphinpaw, and Tumblepaw!**


	16. Chapter 15: New Learners

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews! Chapter 15, it's Goldenhawk's POV again**

* * *

**GOLDENHAWK**

Pale gray light seeped in between the thick overhang of ivy and brambles that covered the healing cat's hollow. It was the time of morning where the sun had not quite risen above the horizon, yet it was no longer night time. Warm amber eyes flickered open, and Goldenhawk heard a loud yowl sound, summoning the cats of CoralClan to the Speakingrock. Goldenhawk rose to his ivory paws and shook scraps of moss from his golden tabby pelt. He already knew what the meeting was going to be about. Featherkit and Littlekit had reached their sixth moon and were about to be given trainers. Excitement pricked in his tired white paws as he recalled the events of the previousn night.

Twilightstar had swiftly padded into his dirt hollow, her gray-and-white pelt bristling with apprehension. Goldenhawk had been sorting herbs in the back of his den, and was quite surprised to see her; the CoralClan ruler did not often come to visit the healing cat.

"Featherkit has asked to become your learner," Twilightstar had mewed without preamble, diving straight into why she had come to see him. Goldenhawk had then noticed the little silver kit, standing slightly behind her ruler. Her blue eyes had been stretched wide with hope as Twilightstar meowed, "Will you train her?"

"I'd be honored," Goldenhawk had answered, his tawny-striped tail curling up with amusement as Featherkit let out a yowl of joy and began to chase her silver tail in excitement. Twilightstar had given him a brief nod, and left his den as quickly as she had arrived.

Taking a few laps from the stream that trickled into his den, Goldenhawk blinked the sleep from his amber eyes. Doubts welled up inside of him about his abilities to train a cat in the ways of IslandClan, but he pushed then aside as he padded out of his hollow to join the rest of CoralClan, assembled below the Speakingrock. Twilightstar was poised elegantly at the top of the Speakingrock, her green eyes clear and bright. Cliffstorm sat at the foot of the ancient rock, his yellow eyes clouded with some unreadable emotion.

"Cats of CoralClan!" The gray-and-white ruler yowled, her voice ringing throughout the camp. A hushed silence hung over the Clan, and Goldenhawk realized how afraid they seemed to be of their own ruler. Twilightstar swiped her tongue across her muzzle, as though she was tasting a bit of juicy fresh-kill, before continuing, "We have two ceremonies to perform today. First, we will give three learners their protector names."

Yowls of approval sounded from every CoralClan cat, and Goldenhawk twitched one ear in surprise; he had not known that there would be two ceremonies. His amber eyes surveyed the clearing, and he caught sight of Shadowpaw, Riverpaw, and Rainpaw, their pelts bristling with barely supressed excitement. A twinge of unease filled Goldenhawk as his eyes locked with the amber eyes of Shadowpaw. The sleek black learner seemed to be a loyal member of the Clan, but no cat could deny his likeness to his father, Cliffstorm, and Goldenhawk wondered if Shadowpaw shared his father's bloodthirsty ambitions.

"Shadowpaw, Rainpaw, and Riverpaw have completed their training, and it is time for them to become protectors of our Clan," Twilightstar meowed, her green eyes narrowing as she gazed down at the three learners. "Approach the Speakingrock, all of you."

The three cats crept forwards like shadows, stopping a few tail-lengths before the Speakingrock. Goldenhawk glanced at Cliffstorm, who was staring at Shadowpaw with undisguised pride in his amber eyes. The CoralClan healing cat narrowed his amber eyes in brooding thought, noticing how bizarre it was for Cliffstorm to care about any other cat but himself.

"Spirits of IslandClan, rain down your blessings upon these three cats, who have trained hard in your ways to become protectors," Twilightstar's voice rang out strong and richly across the clearing. The gray-and-white she-cat meowed loudly, "Riverpaw, Rainpaw, Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold and defend the code of tooth, claw, and compassion, and be a loyal member of your Clan?"

"I promise," Riverpaw mewed in a soft voice, her light gray tabby pelt, so like her mother's pelt, bristling in apprehension. Goldenhawk noticed Cliffstorm gazing at her with a spark of pride in his amber eyes, and remembered that he had trained Riverpaw. She glanced over at her father, Icewhisker, with scared green eyes, and he nodded back at her encouragingly.

"I promise," Rainpaw sounded more confident than her sister, her blue-gray pelt glowing softly in the pale light of approaching dawn. Sunstrike, Cliffstorm's mate, had been her trainer, and it seemed that some of her arrogance had rubbed off on Gentlebreeze's eldest daughter.

"I promise," Shadowpaw murmured in his low voice, his black fur sleek and well-groomed. Goldenhawk saw Icewhisker staring proudly at the young tom, and recalled that he had been Shadowpaw's trainer. Apprehension pricked at Goldenhawk's white paws, and he again wondered if Shadowpaw was as bloodthirsty as his father, Cliffstorm. Twilightstar nodded, and stared up at the quickly-fading stars of IslandClan, as though asking her ancestors for guidance.

"By the power granted to me by our ancestors, who walk in IslandClan, I give your protector names. Riverpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Riverwind. IslandClan commends you for your forethought and your loyalty, and welcomes you as a protector of CoralClan," Twilightstar leapt from the Speakingrock, pebbles scattering as she did so, and touched noses with Riverwind. Riverwind and her former trainer, Cliffstorm, went to stand to the left side of the Speakingrock for the rest of the ceremony. Twilightstar bounded up the Speakingrock again, and gazed at the stars in the pale gray sky, green eyes focused intently on it.

"Rainpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Rainstorm. IslandClan commends you for your courage and your skill, and welcomes you as a protector of CoralClan," The gray-and-white speckled ruler jumped down again to greet her new protector by touching noses with the blue-gray she-cat. Rainstorm's green eyes glowed with pride as she went to stand to the left of the Speakingrock with her former trainer, Sunstrike. The dark ginger she-cat looked ready to burst with pride, and she murmured something into her former learner's ears.

Twilightstar bunched up her muscles and again leapt onto the Speakingrock in one magnificent movement of her limbs. Her green eyes clouded as she glanced at Shadowpaw, and Goldenhawk thought he saw a glimmer of suspicion pass through her eyes. A heartbeat later, it was gone, and the healign cat thought he must have imagined it as she turned to consult the stars.

"Shadowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Shadowfur. IslandClan commends you for your forethought and your loyalty, and welcomes you as a protector of CoralClan," Twilightstar descended from the smooth, tan rock and touched noses with Shadowfur, whose muscles were trembling with excitement. As the CoralClan ruler leapt back to the Speakingrock to prepare for the next ceremony, Goldenhawk caught sight of Shadowfur with his head raised proudly, his amber eyes closed with joy.

"Shadowfur! Rainstorm! Riverwind!" The CoralClan cats acclaimed the new protectors with rich voices. Goldenhawk noticed that Icewhisker and Gentlebreeze seemed to be among the loudest. Although the CoralClan protectors must have been glad to see their kits finally become protectors, their eyes still betrayed their sadness at the death of Pelicankit. Guilt prickled at Goldenhawk's ivory paws, and he looked away, instead focusing his attention on Twilightstar. Pride filled her green eyes as she gazed down at...Shadowfur? The golden tabby healing cat felt very confused; Shadowfur was the kit of Cliffstorm and Sunstrike, and had no relation to the CoralClan ruler. All those questioning thoughts vanished as soon as Twilightstar opened her maw again to speak.

"Littlekit and Featherkit have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become learners," Twilightstar's eyes narrowed as she gazed down at the two kits. Littlekit wore an expression of pure seriousness, his gray tabby face solemn though his green eyes betrayed his excitement. Featherkit, on the other paw, was bouncing around from paw to paw, her silver tabby fur bristling with excitement and her sky-blue eyes full of pure joy. Goldenhawk sighed inwardly. _Great IslandClan, she's going to be a pawful. _He thought, though his white paws pricked with apprehension all the same. Twilightstar continued, "Come forwards to the Speakingrock."

Featherkit let out a squeak of happiness and rushed forth to the Speakingrock as fast as her little legs would carry her, and almost tripped over her own paws as she did so. Embarrassed, she licked her ruffled chest fur, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. Littlekit followed more slowly, his ears flattened to his head as though slightly ashamed of his sister's behavior. Goldenhawk half-wished that Featherkit's personality was more like her gray tabby brother's, but he also knew that her enthusiasm would help her when things weren't going the right way.

"Ragingfire, you will train Littlepaw," Twilightstar announced, and Goldenhawk twitched his whiskers in surprise. Perhaps he had not been the only cat to notice how desolate the brown tabby tom had been since the death of his learner, and his son, Branchpaw. Maybe what he needed to get over his son's death was a new learner. Ragingfire got to his paws, his amber eyes brimming with gratitude as Twilightstar mewed, "Ragingfire, you were an excellent trainer to Branchpaw. I know you will train Littlepaw well and make him a protector the Clan can be proud of."

"I will, Twilightstar," Ragingfire meowed solemnly, padding over to touch noses with Littlepaw. Littlepaw's green eyes glowed with excitement as he padded to the right side of the Speakingrock with his new learner.

"Goldenhawk, you will train Featherpaw," Twilightstar continued, her green eyes narrowing as she looked at him. Goldenhawk shuffled from paw to paw anxiously, lashing his golden-striped tail. Featherpaw's blue eyes gleamed as the CoralClan ruler mewed, "Goldenhawk, I know you will train Featherpaw in the ways of IslandClan well."

"Of course," Goldenhawk replied, padding over to the silver tabby learner. Featherpaw's sky-blue eyes blazed with enthusiasm as they touched noses, and he felt optimistic about the future of CoralClan for the first time in moons. She was bright, and keen to learn.

"Shadowfur, Riverwind, and Rainstorm will sit their protector's vigil tonight and guard the camp. This meeting is over," The CoralClan ruler meowed, and leapt down from the Speakingrock. Goldenhawk expected her to congratulate her new protectors, but Twilightstar only padded into her den, her gray and white tail drooping in the sand. Cliffstorm rose to his paws and followed the CoralClan ruler, his amber eyes flashing as he disappeared behind Twilightstar.

"Featherpaw! Littlepaw!" The Clan greeted the new learners by their new names, and Featherpaw let out a rumbling purr, her silver tail swishing with excitement. She turned to Goldenhawk, and excitement washed over him again.

"I've already prepared you a nest," Goldenhawk meowed awkwardly, wondering if Featherpaw would be content with sleeping in the dirt hollow, away from her brother. But Featherpaw did not seem fazed, and nodded enthusiastically. Feeling enlightened, the CoralClan healing cat padded to his den with Featherpaw close behind him.

He felt eyes boring into him from across the clearing, and the golden tabby tom turned around, his pelt prickling. He saw the green eyes of Dovefeather staring at him accusingly. Guilt prickled his pelt, and he licked his white chest fur, fazed by the long-haired white protector's accusing stare. Goldenhawk knew exactly what she was thinking; _You're the healing cat, it's up to you to stop your ruler from doing such horrible things. _But the great golden tabby did not turn to go speak with her, only let his long tail droop in the sand behind him as he disappeared into his dirt hollow to teach Featherpaw the basic herbs.

_Twilightstar needs them alive,_ Goldenhawk tried to convince himself as he showed Featherpaw what poppy seeds looked like, the pale light of the rising sun seeping in through the acacia leaves. _She wouldn't really kill any MeadowClan cats. _

But as the sun rose higher and higher, casting its bloodred light into his dirt hollow, he found that he could not believe his own thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Lame chapter, I know. I promise the next one will be better, though! And I wrote the epilogue to this fic last night, isn't that exciting? R&R, please!**


	17. Chapter 16: Guilt

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated before now, I promise I'll try to get an update in at least once a week! Anyways, it's Goldenhawk's POV once more (it's the last time, I swear!) On to Chapter 16!**

* * *

**GOLDENHAWK**

Bloodred sunlight from the setting sun flooded into a small tunnel, twisting its way towards a dark golden tabby with rippling stripes. It creaked open his eyelids, and brilliant amber eyes blinked open sleepily. Goldenhawk let out a huge yawn, his ears twitching as he heard Cliffstorm's authorative yowl sound from outside his den. A few tail-lengths away from him, a small silver tabby was fast asleep, her tail curled neatly over her paws. Apprehension clutched Goldenhawk's heart as he quietly rose to his paws as so to not disturb Featherpaw and padded out of his hollow. He couldn't put his paw on it, but he felt as if something dreadful was going to happen today.

As he made his way to the clearing where the Speakingrock was, Goldenhawk felt exhaustion tug at his limbs. It had been Featherpaw's third day of training, and though she was insiquitive and eager to learn, it did not change the fact that she was still clumsy from her kithood days, and not prepared to save the lives of cats quite yet. Today, she had tripped over a small stone in the healing cat's den and collided into the stash of juniper berries, crushing all of them.

"Now look what you've done!" Goldenhawk had snapped angrily, his hackles raised and golden tabby fur bristling. "You can go and find some more juniper berries now! You should be able to remember the scent, as it's all over your fur!" Featherpaw, terrified of his sudden rage, had nodded obediently and fled from the den, happy to be away from her trainer.

The memory of it nagged at Goldenhawk like a thorn in his pad as he settled down to sit Icewhisker. The light silver, almost white tom was sitting beside Gentlebreeze, their tails intertwined. Icewhisker's piercing light-blue eyes rested on a light gray tabby like his mate, and Goldenhawk saw pride etched on his face as he gazed at his son, Littlepaw. The small gray tabby was chatting animatedly to his trainer, Ragingfire, who looked faintly bored.

The CoralClan healing cat twitched his whiskers in amusement, and he blinked in surprise as he gazed up at the Speakingrock. Cliffstorm was poised triumphantly at the top, his sleek black stripes contrasting his brown fur. Twilightstar stood a few tail-lengths back, her ears flattened to her head and her green eyes flickering back and forth nervously. But then, Goldenhawk reflected, it was increasingly common to see the CoralClan delegate taking the place of the ruler.

"Cats of CoralClan!" Cliffstorm's yellow eyes were narrowed into slits as he addressed the Clan. "We have been picked off, one by one, by the treacherous Tornadostorm, the delegate of MeadowClan. Branchpaw, Whispersong, and soon, our whole Clan! Our numbers decrease each moon, and if we wait much longer, our whole Clan will be destroyed! The time has come to show him we're serious about defending the Clan!"

Goldenhawk shifted uncomfortably, his insides squirming as the CoralClan delegate spoke from above him. It was true that many cats were dying, but it was because Cliffstorm was ordering them to patrol the Fishingpond while MeadowClan was clearly sending a hostile message for them to stay away. From what Seapaw had told him, MeadowClan was suffering casualties as well. Yet the tabby healing cat remained silent, only watched the delegate with increasing interest.

"Bring her out, Twilightstar!" Cliffstorm ordered his ruler, his deep voice ringing out richly across the clearing. Goldenhawk flinched; no cat spoke to the CoralClan ruler like that and got away unscratched. But to the whole Clan's surprise, the gray and white she-cat bowed her head and sprang off the Speakingrock, landing softly in the sand below her. She disappeared briefly in a small hollow, before emerging with a long-haired white she-cat who was spitting defiantly. Dovefeather.

Dried blood matted her long, previously well-groomed fur, and she appeared to be limping, but her viridian eyes shone with the strength of her spirit. Dovefeather let out yowls and hisses of protest as Twilightstar easily dragged her in her wounded state to the foot of the Speakingrock, where every cat could see the MeadowClan protector. Goldenhawk longed to treat her wounds, but he dared not speak up in front of his ruler.

"You are Dovefeather, correct?" Cliffstorm blinked innocently, as though he honestly had not known her name until now, and had not ordered his cats to attack her and keep her prisoner. Dovefeather hissed in reply, her ivy-green eyes blazing with wild rage as she glared at the delegate with undisguised hatred. The CoralClan delegate continued, "Mother of Typhoonstorm, Mudstrike, and mate of the fleabag known as Tornadostorm?"

"You're the fleabag!" Dovefeather snarled viciously, her hackles raised and her fur bristling. Goldenhawk could not help but admire her courage in her bleak situation. She struggled vainly to break free of Twilightstar's clutches, but the CoralClan ruler held her down with little effort, an expression of faint boredom etched on her face. In Dovefeather's terribly weakened state, she was no match for the seasoned gray-and-white ruler. "And yes, I love Tornadostorm! He's brave, and fights for justice, unlike you!"

"You have heard, from her own mouth, her confession!" Cliffstorm yowled, bloodred light seeping into between the thorns that guarded the camp. The black-and brown tabby protector growled, "She has fraternized with the enemy. And there can be no other punishment for that but death!"

To Goldenhawk's horror, the cats around him leapt to their paws, yowling their agreement. They had been brainwashed into believing that this whole war had been caused by Tornadostorm, and now their thirst for blood, for revenge, was so great that they were willing to murder his _mate_? Icewhisker, who was sitting beside him, remained seated, slowly shaking his head in silent disagreement.

"Hang on a moment, Cliffstorm," Goldenhawk meowed loudly, above the yowls of agreement. Instantly, the Clan fell silent, and Cliffstorm's amber eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at the healing cat with undisguised anger. The big golden tabby was acutely aware of every pair of eyes trained on him, but he forced himself to stare calmly back at the CoralClan delegate. The tabby healing cat mewed, "I understand that we have suffered losses. But MeadowClan has lost many cats as well, and Dovefeather is innocent. Shouldn't we be working towards a solution, rather than putting fuel in the fire? I'm sure IslandClan doesn't want us to kill each other."

Goldenhawk couldn't help but glance over at the long-haired MeadowClan protector. The cloudy-white she-cat was staring with gratitude brimming in her leaf-green eyes. He couldn't bear to see the strength of emotion in her eyes and looked away, his ears flattened to his head as he saw Cliffstorm's amber eyes smolder with rage.

"Tornadostorm would never listen to reason! And IslandClan _told_ Twilightstar to do whatever it took to beat MeadowClan!" Cliffstorm spat angrily, his tail fluffed out so he appeared twice his size. Despite being a healing cat, and being above such petty arguments, Goldenhawk unsheathed his claws, hardly able to believe his ears. He knew that his ancestors would never, ever favor one Clan over another, and tell rulers to murder in cold-blood. He bunched up his muscles and crouched low, preparing to spring on Cliffstorm.

"That's enough!" Twilightstar's sharp meow cut into his thoughts of fighting the dark tabby protector, and Goldenhawk straightened up, licking his ruffled ivory chest fur in embarrassment. He knew now that she would never listen to him, and his russet-striped tail drooped to the ground in pure disappointment. The gray-and-white she-cat gazed down at Dovefeather, who stared steadily back at the CoralClan ruler with hope in her green eyes. However, the ruler flicked her tail, signaling Cliffstorm, and meowed simply, "You will be executed immediately."

Goldenhawk's meow of shock was drowned out by the yowls of approval, and he felt almost sick to his stomach as he heard several purrs of amusement. Dovefeather's green eyes snapped back to Goldenhawk, and the great golden tabby held her piercing gaze for as long as he possibly could. Her ivy-green eyes seemed accusing, as if accusing him of not trying hard enough to convince his bloodthirsty ruler to spare her life, and he knew her eyes would haunt him forever. The stare, which could have lasted a heartbeat, or several moons, was broken as Cliffstorm leapt down from the Speakingrock eagerly, pebbles scattering as his long claws scraped the sides. Twilightstar shuffled to the side as Cliffstorm pinned down the long-haired she-cat.

The light golden tabby closed his amber eyes, unable to watch the scene unfolding before him, but he found that closing his eyes only made things worse. A single piercing cry echoed in the clearing, and he knew that Dovefeather's accusing green eyes would never pierce him, or any cat, again. Yowls of triumph echoed around the bloodred clearing, bloodred from both the setting sun and from the innocent blood of Dovefeather that now stained the sand, that now stained Goldenhawk.

His heart full of grief, he pushed his way through the crowd of cats and raced out of the CoralClan camp, running as fast as his limbs would carry him. He did not know where he was going, but he knew he was running from his bloodthirsty Clan, and the delegate who would stop at nothing to kill every cat he saw unfit to be on this island. Finally, he collapsed just inside MeadowClan territory and let grief rack his tired body. Grief that he could not stop this war, that he could not save anyone, that he was not worthy to be called a healing cat, because the lives he saved would not matter if Cliffstorm decided they weren't good enough.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Dovefeather! But she had to go. R&R, please!**


	18. Chapter 17: Hatred

**

* * *

** **Thanks for all your reviews! Chapter 17, it's Seabreeze's POV**

* * *

**SEABREEZE**

The sun was dipping below the horizon, sending an explosion of pinks, grays, and blues across the sky as night began to ascend. A few lone stars glittered bravely in the indigo sky that rose high above a slender silver tabby, who was softly making her way through her territory. The acacia trees cast long shadows upon the forest floor, shadows that would easily disguise her from any predators, or enemies. The small tabby she-cat skulked amongst the bracken with a hunted look in her eyes, every hair on her pelt alert for danger. Ever since Dovefeather, Typhoonstorm, and Mudstrike had been taken captive near the Fishingpond by CoralClan, every MeadowClan protector was prepared in case they tried it again. As the silver protector padded nearer and nearer the Fishingpond, and closer to the CoralClan border, she felt unease settling in her heart.

Suddenly, her whole body tensed, and she strained her ears to hear a faint muffled cry of pain. The silver tabby wondered, again, if she might be hearing things. But the cry grew louder, and the she-cat felt her whole heart break. The cry was a soft, solemn lament that spoke clearly of grief and loss, and she couldn't help but be drawn towards it. Softly, she trotted towards the sound, and as she grew closer, she broke into a sprint. She was afraid, afraid that this might be a trap, but she knew that she couldn't live with leaving any cat in pain. She burst forth past the line of trees that marked the MeadowClan and CoralClan border and saw a small, dark shape sitting with its head bowed onto its chest. The silver tabby squinted her ocean-blue eyes, which were not yet accustomed to the settling dusk. Her heart hammered as she recognized the cat who sat before her.

"Goldenhawk?" Her voice was a single quavering note, high and shrill with disbelief. The sleek silver she-cat wondered why the great golden CoralClan tom would on her territory, especially since tensions between their Clans had never been so high. Although he was a healing cat, she wasn't so sure that her Clan would hesitate to attack him. Goldenhawk lifted his golden-striped head, and instantly, the silver tabby wished she hadn't spoken his name, for his deep amber eyes were filled with such sadness and grief that it ripped her heart like talons.

"Seapaw," He murmured, slowly rising to his paws. The golden tabby tom shakily padded over to her, and the silver tabby hesitated, not sure if it was a safe idea to have CoralClan scent near her. But she gazed into his eyes, the eyes that were breaking her heart, and realized that he needed her now. The silver protector, desperately trying to comfort him from whatever had terrified him this much, pressed her silver tabby flank to his. Her astonishment deepened as she felt his whole body trembling against hers.

"Seabreeze, I'm a protector now," She couldn't help but correct him, allowing a slight look of pride to settle on her face. Goldenhawk, to her surprise, did not respond to her correction, only swayed slightly on his paws. Seabreeze gently sat down, and Goldenhawk sank to his paws, his tawny eyes staring off at nothing. "Goldenhawk, what happened?"

His hollow eyes snapped back to her face, and she felt as if she were drowning in the intensity of his amber gaze. She found she could not look away, as though she was drawn to him by some mysterious force. Seabreeze felt her paws prickling, and suddenly, her fur seemed much too hot, her tongue felt too big for her mouth. Why was this perfect cat looking at her, why was he speaking with her? Why did he want anything to do with her, an ordinary cat from a Clan of forest fools?

"Cliffstorm..." Goldenhawk began, but his voice trailed away, and he looked as if he was choking on a piece of fresh-kill. Seabreeze, unable to help herself, pressed her pelt closer to his for comfort. He gazed at her with beautiful gold eyes full of gratitude, and she felt as if she would melt away right there. _Wait...what? What are you thinking, Seabreeze? He's so arrogant..so full of himself..._ But that voice died away as soon as Goldenhawk began to speak again, "Cliffstorm called a Clan meeting. He said that Tornadostorm is picking off our Clan one by one..."

"What?!? That's ridiculous! Every cat knows that Tornadostorm is only trying to defend our Clan from YOUR bloodthirsty delegate! And anyways, MMPH!" Seabreeze's hot protests were cut off as Goldenhawk swept his white tail-tip to cover her mouth. He rolled his eyes in exasperation, his face plastered again with that smug look that made Seabreeze want to claw his face right off.

"Great IslandClan, I _know_, Seabreeze. I'm just telling you what he said," Goldenhawk snapped, his patience clearly wearing thin. Seabreeze felt her pelt prickle with indignation, hardly able to believe she had thought this cat sitting next to her was so perfect just moments ago. _See? I told you he had fleas for brains. _The voice she had so easily silenced returned, louder and perhaps a bit more smug than ever. "Anyways..he told us we had to show Tornadostorm we were serious about defending our Clan. He ordered Twilightstar to bring out Dovefeather."

"Wait," Seabreeze couldn't help but interrupt Goldenhawk, for his words had deeply unnerved her. She couldn't keep the disbelief out of her voice as she asked, "Cliffstorm...ordered Twilightstar?" Goldenhawk nodded, his eyes again filling with that terrible sadness. Seabreeze, despite her annoyance with the golden tabby tom, couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and she swept her tail along his flanks, feeling her pelt bristle with static as she did so. Goldenhawk flinched under her touch, but did not move away.

"I don't know why she obeys him," Goldenhawk confided in her, his voice sounding puzzled. Shadows began to descend down upon the clearing, bathing his golden fur in silver moonlight. He continued, "He accused Dovefeather of 'fraternizing with the enemy', and told her that the punishment was death. The Clan is so brainwashed, they're happy to do whatever Cliffstorm tells them. I tried to stand up to Cliffstorm, and he told me that IslandClan said we had to do whatever it took to defeat your Clan. Obviously, that's a load of thistledown, but Twilightstar stopped me right before I attacked Cliffstorm. She said...she told Dovefeather she'd be executed on the spot...and..and she pinned her down...and Cliffstorm jumped on her...and I couldn't watch..and I came here...for you.." Goldenhawk's voice broke, and he buried his head in his paws, unable to continue.

"Oh, Goldenhawk...I'm so sorry..." Seabreeze felt grief and anger burning in her paws, and her throat, too closed, her brain unable to find words that would comfort the healing cat, for she couldn't even comfort herself. Dovefeather had been ruthlessly slaughtered, for something so petty as having Tornadostorm's kits and being his mate. How would she tell Duskwind, her brother, and Dovefeather's former learner? How would she tell _Tornadostorm_? Seabreeze closed her ocean-blue eyes, but the image of Cliffstorm scoring his claws across helpless Dovefeather's throat kept swimming to her mind. But then, she remembered something else that Goldenhawk had said, something that made her pelt tingle with a strange feeling.

"Why would you come here? It's so dangerous for you," The small tabby meowed innocently, keeping her blue eyes etched upon Goldenhawk. He lifted his great tabby head, and for a moment, their eyes locked, amber on blue. Seabreeze found she couldn't meet his eyes, and stood up quickly. She took a few paces back, feeling strangely light-headed. Goldenhawk stared up at the now star-filled sky, as though the answer might be written in the stars. Then he answered, so softly that Seabreeze was sure she must have imagined it.

"You're here, aren't you?" Seabreeze felt her heart race faster than the wings of any bird at those four words, and she was sure Goldenhawk could feel it thudding, could hear it pounding and leaping against her ribcage, trying to break free and fly to the one it wanted more than any other. _What? _Seabreeze could hardly believe her own thoughts. She hated this cat! Everything he said or did irritated her, rubbed her fur the wrong way, made her feel small and insignificant. The essence of who he was made her feel like yowling her frustration the the skies. She _hated_ him, oh IslandClan, how she hated him!

"But I hate you," Seabreeze felt the words escape her mouth before she even realized what she was saying. As her mind registered what she had just said, she felt horror creeping over her heart. To her relief, Goldenhawk opened his mouth in a loud _mrrowr_ of amusemnt, and his body shook with laughter. He rose to his ivory paws, taking a few steps towards her. Moonlight sparkled in his fur, and his amber eyes shone brightly and clearly as he moved so close to her that their whiskers would have brushed had one of them turned to the side. Seabreeze stared deep into his eyes, unable to bear looking yet unable to bear looking away.

"I hate you, too," Goldenhawk purred sikily, his amber eyes sparkling with laughter. The CoralClan healing cat brushed his muzzle against hers gently, and Seabreeze felt overwhelmed by his scent, by his nearness. He mewed softly, "No other cat can make me feel worse, or annoy me more. You make me feel like I'm always wrong, and you drive me absolutely crazy."

"Me too," Seabreeze whispered, feeling as if her voice was too loud, too high, too imperfect. The only sound she could hear was the constant thumping of her heart, growing louder and louder. _Shut up! _She yowled inwardly, but, almost as if in reply, her heart beat even faster. She was sure that underneath her silver fur, glowing soflty in the moonlight, her skin was flushed red.

"I should go," Goldenhawk finally meowed, suddenly pulling his muzzle away from her. Seabreeze blinked once, snapping back to reality. High above them, the moon continued to ascend into the sky. The silver tabby watched as he took a few steps away from her, his golden pelt shining silver in the soft glow of the moonlight. "The prisoners will need herbs to deal with the shock...and I don't fancy being found by a patrol, MeadowClan or CoralClan." Seabreeze registered dimly in her mind that with both Clans patrolling the Fishingpond, neither of them were safe here anymore. Goldenhawk blinked once, then turned to pad away, his powerful muscles rippling smoothly under his shining ginger pelt.

"I don't want you to go," Seabreeze didn't think about the words before she mewed them, but she realized it was true. Goldenhawk turned to glance over his shoulder, fixing her with an amber gaze full of emotions. The silver tabby held his gaze, feeling her skin burn hot underneath her sleek tabby fur.

"If you wait for me, I'll wait for you," The healing cat mewed softly, blinking at her with gentle golden eyes. Seabreeze opened her mouth to respond but found that she could not speak, so she just stared at him with wide eyes the colors of the oceans, her heart hammering wildly against her chest. Goldenhawk turned away from her and retreated across the border, not looking back at her once. And Seabreeze knew in that moment that, no matter how wrong it was and no matter how much it broke the code of tooth, claw, and compassion, she was falling in love with Goldenhawk.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, you can all burn your eyes out now, I know it was terrible. Did you recognize a phrase of Scourge's in there? R&R please!**


	19. Chapter 18: Attack

**A/N: Wow. It's been two and a half years since I've updated! Hopefully I haven't lost all of my readers...well anyways, here is the next exciting installment!**

* * *

The stars glittered overhead and cast an ominous silver glow upon a normally golden pelt. Goldenhawk shakily padded back toward his camp, trembling from his ears to the white tip of his tail. His head was swarming with thoughts of Seabreeze and her moony blue eyes. Her scent, although MeadowClan, was sweet and still filled his nostrils. He thought of how the moonlight made her fur shine brighter than the stars of IslandClan. Heart hammering, he blinked harshly. _Pull yourself together_, He scolded himself inwardly, _You have a Clan to look after._ And indeed, in his haste, Goldenhawk had nearly forgotten that his own Clan needed him more than ever. He simply could not afford to be distracted by Seabreeze any longer, no matter how drawn to her that he might be. The fact remained that she was a protector of an enemy Clan, _the _enemy Clan, and he was a healing cat. It would not work out.

And yet he had promised her he would wait for her. He cursed himself inwardly for promising such a stupid thing. How could he do that to her? She was the most special cat he had ever met, and he was condemning her to the lonely life that he had pledged. If she waited for him, she would be alone forever. The oaths he had taken to become a healing cat meant that he was to live a life of solitude. And as much as he wished it weren't so, she could not be a part of his life.

Goldenhawk slipped into the small burrow that was the entrance to the CoralClan camp. With a jolt, he saw that Dovefeather's body still lay in the clearing, her blood staining the brown earth maroon. He quickly surveyed the clearing to make sure that he wasn't being watched, and padded up to her body. Her long white fur was stained scarlet, and her green eyes gazed sightlessly at the sky. Grief clutched at Goldenhawk's throat like claws. Although she was MeadowClan, she did not deserve to die the way that she did, slaughtered like prey. She had had a family, and she had been a brave protector for her Clan. Goldenhawk shut her green eyes with his white paws and touched his nose to her fur.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," He murmured, his voice hoarse with grief, "IslandClan will honor you."

Goldenhawk remained motionless, his nose buried in Dovefeather's fur. Suddenly, he heard pawsteps approaching him. His hackles raised as he saw a dark tom approaching him. Cliffstorm.

"Well, what is all this about, then?" Cliffstorm meowed silkily, his amber eyes glinting with malice. Goldenhawk had to suppress a hiss of rage. It was Cliffstorm's fault that Dovefeather was dead. The golden tabby tom dipped his head respectfully to the delegate.

"I'm simply mourning the loss of a protector. Healing cats treasure life above all else," Goldenhawk mewed simply, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Cliffstorm let out a purr of amusement, his amber eyes surveying Dovefeather's body.

"Mourning? You should be celebrating. If she was still alive, she could have killed our protectors," Cliffstorm countered, his amber eyes narrowing to slits. "What is that pungent scent on you? You reek of MeadowClan."

Goldenhawk froze, his heart beating faster than a woodpecker's beak against a tree. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he realized that he had forgotten to disguise his scent after he had been around Seabreeze. His mind raced as he tried to come up with an acceptable excuse as to why he smelled like the enemy Clan.

"Mousebrain," He retorted, trying to appear calm and collected. "Did you not just see me send this cat's spirit on to IslandClan? I've been around the prisoners as well." Goldenhawk suppressed a sigh of relief as Cliffstorm nodded, his brown-and-black tail flicking thoughtfully.

"Ah, of course," The CoralClan delegate responded absently. Cliffstorm gazed up at the dark sky, completely free of rainclouds that all the Clans had been praying for. Goldenhawk remained silent, wishing more than anything he could go to his den and rest, but Cliffstorm had not dismissed him. The dark tabby tom finally broke the silence again.

"Don't think you can outsmart me, Goldenhawk," The delegate hissed softly, his amber eyes glistening. "I know you were trying to stop me from doing what needed to be done. Now, you're the healing cat, so I can't do anything to stop you. But I think you should know that Twilightstar will always side with me over you. She has no choice. I am going to do whatever it takes to win this war. So I'd suggest you stop poking your nose into places where it doesn't belong, and just do your job. You'd be better off that way."

The fur along Goldenhawk's spine prickled, and he tried to hide the alarm that undoubtedly flashed in his eyes. Cliffstorm stalked away, his dark tabby tail thrashing, clearly not desiring a response. Goldenhawk knew that he meant his threat. Exhaustion flooded his limbs, and the bracken-colored tom turned from Dovefeather's body and padded dejectedly towards his hollow. Featherpaw was fast asleep in her nest, her paws twitching in her sleep. Goldenhawk settled into his mossy nest, his head swarming with everything that had happened in the past few days. Although he could hear Featherpaw's light snoring, he felt more alone than ever before. His heart twisted as he thought of Seabreeze and the way her ocean-blue eyes had glowed when their muzzles pressed together. Finally, exhaustion overtook him, and he closed his amber eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Goldenhawk felt wind rustling his fur. He opened his eyes but saw nothing but darkness. The CoralClan healing cat parted his maw to speak but no words came out. He could not move, his limbs were frozen to the spot that he lay. He was colder than he had ever been in his life. Fear clutched his heart and he began to panic.

"Don't be afraid," He heard Flamefrost's voice sigh with the wind. It was then that he realized he was dreaming. He turned his head to look for his mother but he could not move. Her voice sighed, "I am so proud of you."

Scenes flashed before his golden eyes. Blood, mixed with water. He felt his claws sinking into the throat of another cat. Pain in his own throat. Goldenhawk saw himself sitting before the Protector in the chamber. Blood washed over the statue, and it crumbled into millions of pieces.

Seabreeze stood at his side with anguish in her ocean-blue eyes. Her silver pelt was plastered to her body with rainwater. He had never seen her so upset. Goldenhawk discovered that he could move again. He intertwined his tail with Seabreeze's, then began to pad away from her, towards the place where the Protector's statue had been.

"Don't leave me," Seabreeze pleaded, her blue eyes huge with fear and distress. Water and blood streamed from her silver tabby pelt. Goldenhawk felt his heart breaking, but he did not turn back. He continued robotically along the path that had been set for him.

"I'm so sorry. But I'm supposed to," He felt the words come out of his own mouth but he did not know where they had come from. He stood where the statue had been, and felt his limbs turn to stone.

* * *

Goldenhawk awoke with a start, his heart hammering faster than the wings of a hummingbird. He frantically licked his ruffled golden pelt, trying to make some sense of the strange dream he had had. He could not deny it had been from IslandClan, but he had no idea what it could possibly mean.

Suddenly, he realized that he was alone in his hollow. Featherpaw was nowhere to be seen. He heard screeches of cats and the sound of claws clashing together. With a sinking feeling in his heart, he raced out of his hollow to see what was happening.

The sun was rising and its light cast a blood red glow over the cats filled the clearing, tufts of fur and blood littering the ground. Goldenhawk heard yowls of pain and the unmistakable scent of death filled his nostrils. The golden-striped tabby realized that MeadowClan must have decided to come for Typhoonstorm and Mudstrike. He frantically looked around the clearing for signs of his Clanmates. He saw the dark ginger pelt of Sunstrike. She was fighting off a smoky gray MeadowClan learner who looked much too young to be participating in the fight. She advanced on her with outstretched claws and the learner turned tail and fled. Goldenhawk caught a glimpse of Shadowfur and Riverwind fighting side by side. Torandostorm, the MeadowClan delegate, was fighting against Cliffstorm. Goldenhawk felt a prickle of fear for the gray tabby delegate, surely he realized how dangerous it was for him to be here? That fear disappeared heartbeats later as he saw Tornadostorm fighting with the strength of IslandClan, and Goldenhawk remembered that he was fighting to get his family back.

Finally, Goldenhawk's amber eyes found the cat that he was looking for, Featherpaw. She was crouched down beside Stormywind, pressing cobwebs into a gaping wound in his throat. The dark gray tabby lay motionless. His dark green eyes were glazed over and his lip was curled in a final snarl. He was dead and Goldenhawk could tell that he died fighting. The great golden tabby pressed his muzzle to his learner's flank, who hadn't seemed to realize that he was dead.

"Goldenhawk," Her voice was ragged, and she suddenly seemed much older to the russet-colored tabby, "I tried my best to save him, and he still died."

Goldenhawk's stomach twisted in sympathy for the learner. He, too, remembered the first cat that he had been unable to save. He gently licked her gray ears, his heart aching for her.

"It was the will of IslandClan," Goldenhawk murmured gently, locking eyes with his learner. "You cannot save every cat, Featherpaw. But we need to leave him now, we must mourn later. Our Clan needs us now."

Featherpaw sat up straight, shaking her pelt as though her pain were scraps of moss she could shed from it. Her blue eyes, which had been so terribly dull, regained some of their spark, and she nodded determinedly.

"Right," She mewed, and Goldenhawk felt a wave of pride rush over him for the strength of her spirit. "I'm going to go get more cobwebs and marigold from the hollow."

Goldenhawk watched the lithe gray tabby sprint away and he admired the strength of her spirit. Suddenly, Icewhisker came bounding up to him, blood dripping from his gray maw. Scratches stained his silver pelt with traces of blood.

"Goldenhawk, I need you to come with me," Icewhisker's breathing was ragged and labored, "There's a cat who's badly injured by the Speakingrock. She's MeadowClan, but I can't just let her die."

"Of course, Icewhisker," Goldenhawk meowed calmly, but his heart was sinking. He couldn't let Cliffstorm catch him treating a MeadowClan cat. He and Icewhisker weaved in between the bodies of fighting cats. He saw the MeadowClan protector Morningfrost leading Mudstrike towards the burrow that would let them escape the camp. He locked eyes with her, and was again overwhelmed with how much she resembled Seabreeze. Goldenhawk nodded at her, and her blue eyes flashed with gratitude as she and the brown protector escaped.

Goldenhawk was careful not to tread upon the burrows that were meticulously placed across the clearing. CoralClan cats slept in the burrows, and he knew that his Clan had the advantage in this fight, for the MeadowClan cat might fall into the burrows and become injured. His amber eyes snapped ahead to the Speakingrock and he looked around for the injured cat. He saw a bundle of fur crumpled at the bottom of the Speakingrock. A silver bundle of fur. Seabreeze.

Every cell in Goldenhawk's body screamed at him to run to her side, to bury his muzzle in her fur. Miraculously, he fought off the urge, and calmly padded up to her. His head was spinning as he stared at her bloodstained body. Claw marks streaked her pelt red. Her limbs were splayed in awkward positions. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the rise and fall of her silver flanks. She was alive.

"Icewhisker," Goldenhawk fought to keep his voice calm, though he noticed that his legs were trembling. "I need you to go and get Featherpaw. She is in the hollow gathering herbs. She needs to come here immediately. Do _not _fight any cat on your way there or back. Understood?"

Icewhisker's blue eyes glittered suspiciously, but the silver tabby simply dipped his head and padded swiftly away. Goldenhawk felt his whole body trembling with fear as he gazed down at Seabreeze. Her blue eyes fluttered open, and he felt his heartbeat race as he saw affection glimmer in her eyes.

"Goldenhawk," The silver tabby murmured softly, her blue eyes glowing. "I must be dead."

"Mousebrain," Goldenhawk was shocked to realize that he was purring. He pressed his muzzle to hers softly, "If you were dead, I wouldn't be here with you. I'm here to save you."

"But you hate me," Seabreeze meowed, a hint of a purr in her strained voice. "And I'm pretty sure I hate you, too. You're the most annoying cat I've ever met."

"Oh, IslandClan, you annoy me, too," Goldenhawk whispered, affection flooding over him. He licked her ears softly. A voice inside of him protested, but he had resigned to the fact that he could no longer stay away from Seabreeze. Her purr strengthened and he could see his breath stirring her ear fur. "You never shut your mouth, even now, when you're hurt. It's annoying that I can't sleep because I keep thinking of you."

"I love you, Goldenhawk," Seabreeze mewed, her ocean-blue eyes burning with the intensity of her emotion. The golden tabby tom froze, his heart racing faster than ever. He could not love her. She was a protector of an enemy Clan. And yet deep down, he knew that he did love her, more than anything else on the island. He met her cerulean gaze, and again he felt wind whipping through his fur and heard the whispers of his ancestors on the wind. He remembered what Flamefrost had told him, to follow his heart. Surely she could not be referring to breaking the code of tooth, claw, and compassion? Why would any IslandClan cat condone these forbidden feelings he harbored for Seabreeze? Then again, if she had not broken the code, Goldenhawk would not be alive right now. He felt himself drowning in the blue-green pools of Seabreeze's eyes.

"I love you, too," Goldenhawk murmured into her ear, his heart pounding so hard he thought it would leap out of his chest. Even though he knew what he was doing was wrong, he could not fight his feelings for Seabreeze any longer. CoralClan had turned into a place that he no longer recognized. For his whole life, he had been searching for something he could not quite find. He thought that being a healing cat would make him important and it would make him matter. It would make him belong. But truthfully, he had never felt at home and he had never felt like he mattered until he met Seabreeze. He wanted to stop time and stay with her forever. He felt his fear melt away when she looked at him. It was as if rise and fall of her flanks kept him tethered to this life. Several heartbeats later, though, he returned to reality as he saw Featherpaw rushing towards him with herbs clutched tightly in her muzzle. Goldenhawk took a step back from Seabreeze and awkwardly licked his white chest fur.

"Right. So unfortunately I'll have to send you on your way after this," Goldenhawk mewed to Seabreeze as Featherpaw approached, hating himself for sounding so uncaring. She blinked knowingly at him, and he felt relief wash over his heart. "As much as I'd love to waste more herbs on you, it's too dangerous for you to stay here. If Cliffstorm founds out we treated you, he'd kill you."

"Like I'd want to stay here, anyways," Seabreeze retorted sharply, the fur along her spine bristling. Goldenhawk rolled his amber eyes and took cobwebs from Featherpaw. He pressed a cobweb to the biggest wound along Seabreeze's flank. She winced, but did not complain. Featherpaw's blue eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at Seabreeze with hostility. The number of cats in the clearing was waning and the screeches began to fade. Goldenhawk glanced over at the entrance of the camp and saw MeadowClan cats retreating in bulk. He knew already, however, that CoralClan had not won this battle. The prisoners had escaped, but Goldenhawk was glad. Typhoonstorm and Mudstrike would have surely faced the same fate as Dovefeather. Goldenhawk glanced down at Seabreeze, who was giving off a slight fear scent. She probably realized that she needed to leave soon. The blood flowing from her wounds had slowed down considerably. Featherpaw glared at Seabreeze, her lip curling.

"There, now we've treated you. Get out," Featherpaw's voice contained the slightest hint of a snarl, her blue eyes smoldering with rage. Goldenhawk felt a twinge of unease that his learner was so hostile towards Seabreeze, but then he realized that her anger was misguided. He touched his golden tail-tip to her shoulder to calm her. Seabreeze struggled to get to her paws, wincing with pain. Goldenhawk forced himself to look away from her, afraid to show any emotion towards the silver tabby.

"Thank you," Seabreeze mewed, dipping her head to the two healing cats. Featherpaw twitched her tail-tip in reply but said nothing. Seabreeze locked glances with Goldenhawk, and her blue-green eyes said more than words ever could. The big golden tabby felt emotion for her flood over him like a tide. He knew that all he had to look forward to was treating his wounded Clanmates. He wanted nothing more than to bury his muzzle in her silver fur and forget about everything that was happening. But he knew that he could not, and so he beckoned towards the camp exit with his long golden tail. He watched Seabreeze slowly pad away from him and towards her retreating Clanmates, her muscles rippling smoothly under her bloodstained pelt, and it took every bit of self-restraint that Goldenhawk possessed to keep himself from leaving with her.  
_____________________________________________________________________


End file.
